You remind me of the babe
by PeachesAndDragons1213
Summary: What happens when the son Jareth doesn't know about wishes away his foster brother? (Rated M for later content)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters from that universe. I do however own the characters that I have created for this story.**

This is my first story so um enjoy?

\

"Come on Tito stop crying already! I need to finish this book report its due tomorrow before spring break!" Aceton sighed bouncing his foster baby brother on

his knee. The one year old just kept screaming and screaming. Aceton didn't know why, he'd fed him on time, burped him, checked to see if he was teething,

changed him. He just didn't know what was wrong with this kid. He looked down trying to type the essay on the book he chose. It was a book that he had

found in his mother's office, when she said he could pick a book from there. It was a small slender book bound in red leather, with just the title written on the

spine; Labyrinth. His mother had read him the story when he was a child. He had only written a few words when the eleven year old had to stop due to the

screeching infant.

/

"I wish Labyrinth were real so I could send you away." He grumbled as Sarah, his mother walked in.

/

"Aceton, I'm going to night class do you mind watching Tito until I get back?" She said as her son stood up aggravated.

/

"How do you expect me to do my homework when I have to watch him, all he does is scream! Why can't you get a babysitter like a normal parent?" He asked

as Sarah sighed.

/

"I told you, I'll try to get a babysitter if I get my new job." His mother said tiredly as the boy sighed.

/

"Fine mom whatever, it's not like you care about me anyway, it's always about Tito." He said as his mother sighed.

/

"I'll see you after class." She said softly closing the door leaving the house. Aceton growled angrily as his foster brother just screamed and screamed. Aceton

gave Tito a bottle setting him in his crib as he turned the lights off working by the light of his laptop.

/

"I wish the goblins would take you away." He said bitterly to the baby screaming in his crib.

/

"Right now." he whispered as the power shut off and lightning cracked from the window, and the room plunged into silence. Wait, silence.

/

"Tito? Tito!" He yelled running over to see an empty crib.

/

"Mom is definitely going to kill me." He said as a shadow was cast on the room. He looked up to see a tall man standing on the window sill. He wore heeled

black boots grey leggings a black vest and a cape over a white poet shirt. His face and hair perplexed Aceton they were familiar. The blonde hair styled in a

crazy mullet his eyes two different colors, one blue one green.

/

"Well aren't you a young one, usually the ones who bargain away their siblings are at least four year older than you." The Goblin King said with a smirk.

/

"I-I-I need to get my brother back. W-what are my options?" He asked as the Goblin King cocked his head.

/

"You know who I am?" The man asked as the boy nodded.

/

"You know where your brother is?" He asked as the boy nodded.

/

"In the Goblin Castle beyond the Goblin City through the labyrinth." He said as the Goblin King smirked.

/

"Such a little scholar, your choices are simple. You can stay here and I can erase all evidence your brother existed, and I can give you your hopes and dreams,

or you can run my Labyrinth attempting to save him." Jareth the Goblin King said showing the young boy a crystal.

/

"A crystal ball can't give me what I want. It would take a miracle. Besides my mother would be depressed again, Tito makes her less depressed. I'm going to

run your Labyrinth your majesty." He said as the Goblin King chuckled.

/

"Calling me your majesty is not necessary. Goblin King, or Jareth would do, or if you prefer Sir." The Goblin King said as he offered his gloved hand to the boy.

Aceton scribbled a note to his mother putting it on his desk.

/

"My book report will have to wait." He said grabbed the man's hand with a hand fingers covered in band aids. Jareth looked at his other hand and found the

same thing on the boy's other hand. Aceton took some tissues shoving them in his pocket as he took the gloved hand and closed his eyes, when he opened

them up he was on a dirt path.

/

"You have 13 hours to reach the castle." The Goblin King said as he disappeared to watch from his castle. Aceton broke into a sprint twisting and turning

through the labyrinth and even Jareth was surprised at how long he kept his pace up. He stopped to catch his breath. How long had he been running? Aceton

didn't know.

/

"Ello." A voice said from right next to him. Aceton turned around.

/

"who said that?" He asked as he looked around he saw a little blue worm sitting by a crevice in the rock wall.

/

"It's a worm it didn't say anything. Right?" He said to himself as he saw the worm was wearing a top hat.

/

"Care to have a cup a tea with the missus?" The little worm asked as Aceton looked at the worm.

/

"I don't really like tea, but I'd find it a very big pleasure to meet your wife Sir, but how will I fit the hole to your home is very small." The boy said as the worm

chuckled.

/

"It's only as big as you think it is, and you are only as big as you think you are." He said as Aceton thought of himself as a small person, a small version of

himself, and as he walked closer to the wall he realized the crevice wasn't as small as he thought it was, or rather he was no longer as big. As he walked inside

the crevice he found it to be a cozy little cabin with a crackling fire and soft comfy furniture.

/

"The name's Boris, and this is the missus Lydia." The blue worm said now much bigger than before as he scooted over to a purple worm wearing a bonnet.

/

"My name is Aceton. It's a pleasure to meet you both." He said politely as Boris led him to a seat by the fire.

/

"You don't like tea? Neither did I at your age quite frankly how about some hot chocolate and biscuits?" Lydia asked as Aceton's stomach growled.

/

"Yes please ma'am, but after that I must be on my way, I have to get to the Goblin Castle beyond the Goblin City to save my foster brother." He said as Lydia

put the kettle on.

/

"While you eat and rest your bones Boris will tell you the fastest way to get to the castle, nobody ever wants to stop for tea, especially the teenagers that

come here once in a while." Lydia said as Aceton thought back, Jareth had said he was the youngest runner so far.

/

Jareth watched the boy in amazement through one of his crystal balls, he had gotten farther faster than any other runner, and yet he stopped to have tea with

the burrow worms? The burrow worms tended to be a bit of a chatty bunch but very helpful, never in all his years had a runner stop to talk to them for more

than a moment. He watched in interest from his throne room as the boy sipped hot chocolate as Boris the Burrow worm told him the quickest way through the

Labyrinth, or at least the one with the least perils.

/

Jareth smirked, the path was a quick one, but it had a lot of distractions. Jareth cocked his head watching the boy, something about the boy seemed familiar, he

had a fire in his eyes, it reminded him of someone, but who? As he watched the boy exited the Burrow worm den, packed with food for the road and a bottle of

water supplied by the Burrow worms. Sarah The name tugged at the edge of his mind and his heterochromatic eyes widened, it was true this young boy

reminded him a lot of Sarah, but the boy's eyes were wrong, they were muddy brown. Not a pretty chocolate brown, but a lifeless brown. Almost like the eyes

were artificial, but the boy was all too real as he took off running along the path that Boris told him twisting and turning through the labyrinth.

/

He was coming to an unexpected, and quite dangerous obstacle, that could stray him from his way. He watched as the boy ran into the correct tunnel, the one

that kept him on the fastest course to the Goblin City, but he would soon see what true fear is while in the Labyrinth. The cleaners. Aceton thought he was

doing well, he was following Boris's directions to the letter as he ran through the hollow tunnels of the labyrinth.

/

"Maybe if I'm fast enough I'll be home before mom is and she'll never have to know that I tried to give away a brother that isn't even mine." He said to himself

as the tunnel was filled with a loud mechanical sound. He covered his ears as he turned in the direction of the sound, coming down the tunnel was this giant

machine, the front of it made up of giant razor sharp spinning blades. There was a gap at the top maybe four feet from the high ceiling. He stood stock still

hoping this would work, if not he was absolutely ready to run the other way, and find another way to the Goblin City. His hands started to glow as his breathing

came in short erratic bursts, as the cleaner approached.

/

"Come on Aceton, eleven years of not using these powers. You got this." He said to himself as the cleaner got closer and closer. His hands glowed brighter and

just as it was about to pull him into those razor sharp teeth the machine stopped giving Aceton enough time to climb up and over it, just as it roared back to life

the goblin controlling it cursing him as he ran towards the Goblin City not sure how he stopped the cleaner, but very glad he did. He ran along the path through

the end of the tunnel and into a forest. As he ran down the path he heard the clicking of sticks and froze.

/

"Oh no, I know what happens next." He said as a giant red bird jumped out in front of him laughing maniacally as the Fireys came out to play. They started to

toss their heads around and at one point a giant flying bird tried to snatch one of the Fireys' heads while they were playing but Aceton grabbing a tree climbing

up it and jumping catching the Firey head before the bird could snatch it away.

/

"Damned Vulcan Snatchers! One time they stole Cheety's head and tried eating it, thanks little dude." The Firey whose head was in Aceton's hands said.

/

"Uh no problem dude." Aceton said the head felt weird like hot plastic covered in wet paper and fur. He didn't like that feeling so he tossed the Firey back it's

head.

/

"Hey Quiv what happened to the rules of you can only throw your own head?" one of the other Firey's said as Aceton shook his head.

/

"I-I was just trying to return his head, my head doesn't come off like yours, a-and if it did I certainly wouldn't be able to play games with it like you guys can."

He said as one of the younger Firey's grabbed his neck trying to pull his head off as Aceton yelped.

/

"Nope he's like the King his head don't come off!" He said as Quiv tossed Aceton a coconut.

/

"Here this can be your head." He said as the boy nodded.

/

"I'm trying to find my way to the Goblin City you guys know where it is?" He said as he

started to toss the coconut back and forth with Quiv.

/

"Yeah I know it, we can show you the shortcut by the cliff." The Firey said as Aceton did a backflip catching the coconut before it could hit a tree.

/

"Nice catch little dude you can chilly down with us any day." Crash said he was more orange than the other Fireys who seemed to be more red and white. He

was also bigger than the others by almost a foot. All of them were taller than Aceton who at eleven only stood five foot four inches high.

/

"Come on little dude." Quiv said catching his head as he started walking through the forest, when he was away from the other Fireys he seemed almost calm

he still danced around and rolled his head around and occasionally used his hand as a match striker causing flames to shoot up. They walked past the end of

the forest to what appeared to be a cliff.

/

"Follow the cliff down the mountain to the bog down there, cross the bog and keep going. Good luck little dude, gotta go don't wanna miss the chilly downing.

Come back sometime maybe we can teach you how to take your head off next time!" Quiv called as Aceton

laughed.

/

"You can sure try, but I'm not making any promises it will work!" He called as he walked the length of the cliff in the direction Quiv showed him. Far below he

saw the bog the Fireys mentioned, he had to be careful if he wasn't he would end up falling hundreds of feet to his death. As he walked along he heard crying

and turned. On the other side of the bog on a small ledge was a goblin child crying for its parents who were anxiously trying to reach it from the

other side of the cliff.

/

Jareth watched the boy, he could easily just keep walking down the mountain across the bridge and straight to the Goblin City, but if he were to save the

Goblin Babe he would be back at the beginning of the labyrinth, back where he started with only three and a half short hours to go. He watched with wide eyes

as the boy took a running start jumping across the chasm he landed with stumbling feet onto the ledge with the goblin child who whimpered looking up at him.

/

"I'm here to take you home okay? I'm gonna pick you and I want you to hold onto me as tight as you can okay?" He told the Goblin toddler who nodded as he

picked him up the toddler wrapped it's stubby arms around his neck holding on tight as Aceton started to climb. He was glad his mother let him have those

monthly rock climbing classes as he climbed the thirty some feet back up to the top he reached the top as two goblins cried in relief.

/

"You saved Tobin, You saved our baby! You are a blessing!" The female goblin said hugging Aceton as he nodded watching the toddler walk home with his

family. As he walked back over to the cliff the ground beneath his feet crumbled and he started to fall. He was able to grab onto a rock a few feet below the top

of the cliff holding tight to the giant intrusion.

/

"I-I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry you had to work so hard to raise me, and i'm sorry I complained about Tito, and I'm sorry that i make finding a boyfriend hard on

you." He said as his hands started to slip on the dirty rock.

/

"I'll never be able to say I'm sorry for saying you don't care when you really do care." He whispered as his band aid covered fingers struggled to hold tight to

the rock. From the top of the cliff came a gloved hand.

/

"Grab my hand." A voice said, but Aceton couldn't see who said it. He reached up grabbing the hand as the person it belonged to pulled the boy to safety.

When he looked up to thank who saved him he looked up to see the Goblin King catching his breath next to him on the ground.

/

"Why did you save me? You could have let me fall and kept Tito instead of wasting your time saving me." The boy said as the man cocked his head.

/

"None of the previous runners have risked their own lives for one of the creatures living here. When you were hanging there you didn't ask for mercy, you

apologized to your mother. I value bravery, and courage and honesty." He said smiling at the boy.

/

"You're not as mean as my mom made you sound." Aceton said as Jareth chuckled.

/

"How does your mother make me sound?" Hd asked as the boy rubbed the back of his head.

/

"Cold, distant, manipulative." He said softly as the man sighed softly.

/

"In some ways, your mother was right." He said as he stood up. Aceton stood up and walked to the beginning of the labyrinth.

/

"What are you doing?" The Goblin King asked as Aceton looked at him.

/

"I'm trying to get my brother back, I just have to start over now." He said as the man

shook his head tossing the boy a crystal, instinctively like a ball Aceton caught it, closing his eyes as bright light flashed in front of them. When he looked up he

was next to the bog, just outside the goblin City.

/

"You have three hours to go Acenton, i won't be interfering again." The Goblin King's voice rang out. Aceton nodded jogging into the city running from one street

to the next. He went through twists and turns until he finally got to the Goblin Castle. Aceton saw the guards from across the courtyard square. He looked up

at the walls of the castle and a soft determined smirk fell across his lips.

/

He waited until the goblin guards changed shift scrambling up the side of the tallest tower. He was like a spider, his feet and hands moving in a blur finding foot

holes in the uneven stones. He reached the window pulling himself in to find himself in the throne room of the Goblin King. He ran across the floor seeing his

foster brother in a playpen. He reached out and was inches from touching Tito when he disappeared.

/

"Ah Ah Ah." The Goblin King's voice said as Tito floated away Aceton chasing him down the hallway, and down the stairs, and then up the stairs, and then down

the stairs. He was in the hall of staircases. He saw his brother on the stairs below him and jumped down catching him before the Jareth could pull him away yet

again. He grabbed Tito and with a flash of light they were back in Tito's nursery the goblin king standing on the window sill smiling.

/

"Congratulations you've completed my maze, as your prize i give you two options. Stay here with your family, or come with me back to the Underground and

rule beside me as my heir and the prince." The goblin king said as Aceton for a moment thought it over. As he thought about it he heard the front door open

and the sound of hurried footsteps running up the stairs.

/

"You gotta go, my moms home." He said as the Goblin King shook his head.

/

"Not until you give me an answer." He said simply as the boy shook his head.

/

"I don't have time! If she catches you we're both..." He trailed off as the door opened.

/

"Busted." He said as his mother walked in. Jareth took a deep breath in shock, there in the doorway stood none other than Sarah Williams, the first champion

of the labyrinth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters, but I do own the characters I have thought up in the making of this story. Hope you enjoy :)**

"Aceton, you tried to sell Tito?" She asked with a sigh as Aceton dropped the crystal the Goblin King was offering him.

/

"I didn't try to sell him!" Aceton said in defense as Sarah sighed in exasperation.

/

"No at least if you sold him you would have gotten something back, but you didn't you tried to wish him away! You are grounded, six months, no tv, no video

games, no play dates." She said as Aceton gasped.

/

"But mom I got him back!" Aceton said as Sarah held up her hand.

/

"I won't hear it young man. I told you to take care of your brother. He may be only here for a short time but he's still your brother." She said as Aceton looked up.

/

"I got him back though, I did good. The Goblin King-." He started to say, but Sarah cut him off.

/

"Aceston Jared Williams I will not have you speak another word of that man, am I clear?" She said as Ace nodded. At that moment Jareth cleared his throat.

Sarah looked up and the look on her face was that of someone who had seen a ghost.

/

"Hello my precious Sarah." He whispered as Sarah closed her eyes.

/

"You aren't there you left. You're just a figment of my imagination." She whispered as Aceton rubbed his eyes.

/

"Mama my eyes hurt." He said as Sarah sighed kneeling down.

/

"I know baby, but what did I tell you about your eyes?" She said as Aceton looked down.

/

"That they'll bring me nothing but trouble." He whispered still rubbing his red tearing eyes.

/

"I'll try to find the contacts that you aren't allergic too okay?" She said as he nodded silently as Jareth looked at him concerned.

/

"You make your son wear colored contacts so he doesn't stand out? You make him endure pain so he can be normal? Who are you and what have you done

with the Sara Williams who was anything but average" he asked as Sarah rolled her eyes.

/

"I don't want my son getting caught up in business with his father's life because they share some characteristics." She said as Aceton looked down.

/

"what do you mean Sarah?" He asked as they turned towards Aceton. He had his hand open and glowing, a sphere was slowly forming as Sarah closed his

hand.

/

"What did I tell you about doing that?" She said as he sighed.

/

"It's not normal and I shouldn't do it because it could bring unwanted attention to me." He whispered as he curled up.

/

"Why don't you go clean up and I'll come and tuck you in?" She asked as Aceton got up and ran out of the room.

/

"what did you tell him? Did you tell him the same lies you told me? That he was special and that you would stay?" Sarah asked through gritted teeth. Jareth

looked down.

/

"I tried to stay, I truly did, but I had to return there was trouble in my world, and i had to fix it. Once it was fixed i was very weak, even now I can rarely come

to this world unless called on by a runner." He said eyes full of sadness.

/

"You left me, you left without a goodbye or even an explanation. For twelve years Jareth, twelve years I spent wondering what i did to make you leave. When I

had Aceton all i could think about was-" she trailed off turning around as tears rolled down her face.

/

"what could you think about Sarah?" Jareth asked as Sarah turned to him.

/

"that you could meet him and teach him what you taught me." She said as he

reached out a hand to touch her shoulder.

/

"There's no time like the present is there not? His magic needs to be nurtured and educated. If he can't control it how do you expect him to hide it?" He asked

as Sarah turned around to face him her face masked showing no emotions.

/

"How do I know you won't do to him like you did to me?" She asked as Jareth sighed running his hand through his messy mullet.

/

"When he went through the labyrinth he chose to risk his life to save the life of a young goblin who slipped off the edge of the cliff by the bog landing on a

ledge. He got the goblin back to its family but on his way back to the beginning, the edge of the cliff gave way and he held on for dear life. In that moment he

was at the mercy of me and my maze, instead of begging for mercy he apologized to you his mother, I spared him and brought him to where he left off at the

edge of the goblin city. I could have let him fall hundreds of feet to his death or i could have made him start over, but instead I showed him mercy. He saved one

of my subjects and almost died doing it, I value that bravery like i value yours." Jareth said as Sarah looked at him with wide eyes.

/

"You saved my son even though he was a runner in your labyrinth?" She whispered as Jareth nodded.

/

"He's a child, and he risked himself to save a young goblin I wouldn't have killed him, though I don't know if I could kill him in the Labyrinth even if I tried, he

stopped the cleaners he just held out his hands and they started to glow, then the cleaner stopped. He can manipulate as well as I can if he tried hard

enough" Jareth said as Sarah shook her head.

/

"My son is a normal little boy. He has friends and he goes to school and- who am I kidding. He has magic, he doesn't have friends, and the school is on the

verge of throwing him out." Sarah said as she shook her head her head in her hands, she couldn't afford to enroll him in a private or a special school.

/

"Why don't you and Aceton come live with me in the Labyrinth?" He asked as Sarah shook her head.

/

"I have to stay here for Tito, who knows when someone will call and say they want to adopt him, he needs a chance at a good life." She said picking up the

burbling tike. A few minutes later Aceton walked in hair wet rubbing his eyes dressed in pajamas with blue stripes.

/

"You can stay if you want, but if you're going to stay can you try to act normal? Maybe get a job? Or do something human?" Sarah asked as the Goblin King

dissolved into glitter, where he once stood stood a man who looked utterly normal, yet still handsome to her, his pale blonde hair was spiked and complimented

his heterochromatic eyes. He was wearing skinny jeans and a tight black shirt with black shiny boots.

/

"Better?" He asked as Sarah rolled her emerald green eyes as she turned away carrying her son to bed. Maybe if she kept a distance she could forget those

feelings she had for him those many years ago, but seeing him there with his obnoxious smirk and his wild eyes made her heart melt and she had to force

herself to remember that he left her for twelve years. If she didn't she would succumb to the urge to twist her hands through his soft hair and kiss him like a

woman gone mad. Sarah tucked Aceton into bed as he fell asleep, she was going to keep him home from school that day, it was four am and the boy had just

gotten to bed. She ran her hands through his hair as he sighed contently rolling over and falling asleep.

/

As she walked to the living room she saw the most peculiar sight. Jareth King of the Goblins sitting on her couch in blue silk pajamas. She walked past him

pouring a cup of coffee sitting at the table as she started to write a paper barely able to stay awake. Jareth watched her, she fell asleep just after sunrise, and

she stayed asleep as he carried her to her room tucked her in with a kiss on her head before retiring back to the sofa to scheme. He found job offerings and

found one that suited his fancy. He was going to help Sarah. Aceton woke up just after nine Jareth already having called his school saying that there was an

emergency and Aceton would not be present.

/

Sarah woke up from a strange dream in the early afternoon, Aceton had given Tito away to Jareth the Goblin King, and he was staying in her living room. She

opened her eyes shocked, was it a dream? She got up stumbling to the kitchen to find the most peculiar site, her work was all neatly organized and finished,

the dishes were done the fridge and cabinets stocked and there at the table were both her boys, and Jareth who at the time was feeding Tito one blueberry at

a time.

/

"Mom mom! Jareth made me the best tacos I have ever had ever! Come try this!" He said as he ran over holding out a taco. Sarah looked to Jareth skeptically

before taking a small bite. She didn't trust him giving her food, especially not after the poisoned peach situation.

/

"It's okay Sarah, everything is fine." He said his voice silky smooth and cool, like velvet. She shook her head slightly, what was wrong with her? Falling for the

same man that left her so many years ago, leaving her broken, hurt and dysfunctional. She found the taco to be one of the greatest things she had ever had.

/

"What is this? Did you use magic?" She asked as Jareth chuckled.

/

"No I used organic vegetables and I sauteed them in olive oil with some organic ground chicken. You have two growing boys that need nourishment." He said

picking up Aceton by the ankles tickling him as he squealed in delight bursting into laughter.

/

"What are you gonna do now champion?" He asked as Aceton pulled himself and squashed the Goblin king's cheeks together.

/

"Oh you have found my weakness." Jareth swooned and fell on the ground dramatically holding tight to the boy so he didn't fall on the ground.

/

"Mama while you were sleeping Jareth and I cleaned the ENTIRE house and he did your homework and we went shopping and he had a job interview and the

man thought I was the cutest kid in the world!" Aceton said as Sarah laughed softly.

/

"You guys did all that while I was sleeping?" She asked as Aceton nodded.

/

"We also went to visit Grandpa and Grandma Karen and they took care of Tito while Jareth and I did all this stuff, and Karen got him to stop crying!" Aceton said

as Sarah turned to Jareth through gritted teeth.

/

"You took my children without my permission, visited my parents and did my WORK." She said as Jareth stood up.

/

"Yes I explained to Robert and Karen that you were taking a much needed sick day because of how overworked you and because of that I, your friend and

coworker was helping you out by watching your kids and running some errands for you so you could get some much needed rest." He said in defense. As Sarah

sighed.

/

"Thank you but it wasn't necessary." She said as she sat down Jareth putting a plate of food in front of her.

/

"I know it wasn't, but I wanted to help." Jareth said as Aceton jumped up and down. ,

/

"Mom, Mom wanna see what Jareth taught me while you were sleeping?" He asked as Sarah took a bite of a taco. He ran and got an apple and a set of five

darts from the dart board.

/

"Jareth wanna be the target this time?" He asked as the man chuckled, sitting on a chair facing him as Aceton tossed him an apple which the Goblin King

balanced on top of his head.

/

"Remember calm yourself focus and concentrate." Jareth said as he sat absolutely still. Sarah watched as Aceton took a deep breath as he raised his hand his

fingers glowing as one of the darts rose he took aim and with a small flick of his fingers the dart went flying towards Jareth's head, before she could scream she

saw the dart bury itself in the green skin of the apple. She watched in awe and shock as the other four darts rose as one and fired all at once into the skin of

the apple creating a star formation as the apple fell from Jareth's head.

/

"You're doing better on the aiming and the recoil." He said grinning as he ruffled the boy's hair.

/

"I would have thought that you would have taught him crystal magic like you use." Sarah said with a mumble.

/

"He already knows his element, and it's not crystals. why should I teach him something he might not be good at?" Jareth asked as Sarah cocked her head.

/

"What do you mean he already has that mastered?" Sarah asked as Jareth shrugged.

/

"Have you ever seen your son during the night?" He asked as Sarah shook her head. A crystal ball formed in his hand as a memory played through a blue

bubble floating across the kitchen opening the freeze and stealing a hot pocket. Jareth chuckled as Aceton blushed.

/

"I got hungry?" He said with a shrug as Sarah started to laugh.

/

"How else have you been using magic?" She asked as Aceton shrugged.

/

"When I'm running late I might use magic to get dressed faster or find my missing

homework." He said quietly.

/

"He's a lot more powerful than he thinks he is, he just doesn't believe it." Jareth whispered to Sarah his lips millimeters from her ear leaving her with goose

bumps.

/

"Jareth got a job today too!" Aceton said trying to get off the subject of his magic use.

/

"You did?" Sarah asked turning to the Goblin King.

/

"I am a good cook, so I found an ad for a personal chef in the newspaper and I answered it, and I went in for an interview and he said he liked my character

and personality." Jareth said as Sarah hugged him.

/

"That's amazing." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

/

"You said to get a job and try to be normal. I thought grocery shopping and visiting your parents was a good start." He said sheepishly as he kissed her

forehead. They looked at each other, their eyes burning into the others.

/

"Kiss me Jareth." She said as Jareth, the eternal challenger smirked.

/

"Why don't you kiss me Sarah?" He asked in a cheeky taunt.

/

"I won't kiss you until you kiss me." She said smirking as she taunted back. Jareth rolled his eyes.

/

"And I won't kiss you until you kiss me two can play at that game my precious Sarah." He said as Sarah puffed out her cheeks.

/

"Want to make a bet? You kiss me first on the lips you have to live here with us in the

human world for one year, with minimal trips to the Goblin Palace. If you win…" She said trying to think of something.

/

"If I win you and Tito and Aceton will live with me in the Goblin Castle as extensions of the Royal family. No magic no spells no illusions just old fashioned

seduction." Jareth said as Sarah's cheeks blushed red thinking of the offer he had given her so many years ago; the offer to be his queen and his equal.

/

"Deal." She said shaking his hand. She smirked a little hoping just hoping that she would win and see Jareth the Goblin King not only begging to kiss her but

also driving her 'mom' van around. Jareth smiled kissing her neck his cool breath on her neck.

/

"You have yourself a deal Precious but I'm going to make it very difficult." He said as she rolled her eyes pulling away from his embrace, even if she didn't

particularly want to, she could still feel the place on her neck where his lips touched her skin.

/

"I also brought Aceton to the clothing store, he wanted to buy some new clothes and I didn't see the harm in it." He said softly as Aceton came back from

changing in his room wearing skinny jeans and a blue tee shirt with black boots. Sarah shook her head.

/

"You just had to turn my oldest son into a rebel." She said with an exaggerated sigh. After Aceton went upstairs to do his homework, and Tito was down for his

afternoon nap Sarah and Jareth sat at the dining room table talking over two cups of coffee. They talked about everything, from what had happened in the last

twelve years, to hopes, dreams, fears, likes, dislikes, even phobias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth if I did that would be amazing, but I don't. I do own the characters in the story that came right from my strange noggin :)**

 **Enjoy!**

To Sarah it felt like no time had passed, when really hours had past. She had never thought that Jareth the Goblin king would have history, preferences; fears.

She found out his father died in battle when he was but a child and until he came of age his mother took the throne. She still lived near the castle in a small

cottage that Jareth had maintained for her. Sarah turned checking the clock, she had work in half an hour.

/

"Could you watch Aceton and Tito. I have a double shift at the dinner. I won't get off until tomorrow at eleven." She said looking down. She hated to be away

from her boys for so long.

/

"Sarah, Sarah wait for a minute." Jareth said grabbing her hand.

/

"Remember how I said I got a job today? Well my boss gave me a very…generous signing bonus." He said holding out the check to her. Her eyes fell across the

line; this was more than she made in a month, this was what she made in a month and a half with all her overtime.

/

"I can't take this Jareth." She said tears in her eyes.

/

"I want you to. You are letting me stay in your home, use your resources and bond with your children. The least I can do is help out." He said as Sarah cried

hugging him.

/

"Y-you don't know how much this means to me. I-if we split the rent and everything I could take less hours at-" She fell silent as Jareth smiled holding out her

cell phone.

/

"Call your boss and tell him you quit. You're going to work with me, I had it already okayed by the boss. That was my signing bonus, and this is a bit of incentive

to be my assistant." Jareth whispered putting another check on top of the first in Sarah's hand. She sobbed throwing her hands around his neck.

/

"Sometimes you can be the devil, but right now I want to kiss you! BUT I'm not going to." She said kissing his cheek as she called her boss.

/

"Hey David, I just wanted to call and tell you that I won't be coming in tonight, or any night I'm through you taking advantage of me and trying to blackmail me

into your bed. I quit." She said hanging up as all the weight was lifted off her shoulders.

/

"So when do we start work?" She asked as Jareth laughed.

/

"In about an hour we'll drive five doors down to the mansion and we'll prep the food for tomorrow morning. Six o'clock we go in cook breakfast lunch dinner

and some snacks for the family, and we are done for the day. Occasionally we'll be notified a week in advance of a small dinner party, but we'll be paid double

for our time there." He said as Sarah's jaw dropped. She went from working almost sixteen hours a day to working next to nothing next to a very suave Goblin

King.

/

"How much is he paying you to be his private chef, and how much am I making as your assistant?" She asked curiously as Jareth checked a piece of paper he

had in his pocket.

/

"One hundred and twenty-five each for normal days and three hundred each for days with dinner parties." He said as Sarah just about swallowed her tongue

as she sobbed, no more student loans, and worrying about the electricity being shut off. She was so relieved. Jareth didn't know why she was sobbing but he

picked her up carrying her to the couch where he held her in his arms until she calmed down. An hour passed and they went to work, and came back to find

nothing had changed. Sarah fell asleep in his arms while they were talking and he kissed her forehead smiling softly. He had forgotten what love felt like until

the night before, when his eyes first locked with hers, then everything had flooded back every pang of lust every soar of passion, every single second of their

love, and how he had ruined it all. He soon felt himself joining her in the world of sleep with his arms around her waist.

/

When they woke up Aceton was playing video games Tito crawling around him.

/

"How long have we been out?" Sarah mumbled sitting up as Jareth followed suit.

/

"I dunno it's like eight o'clock." The eleven year old said as Sarah sighed.

/

"Well I vote Pizza." Sarah said as Jareth cocked his head.

/

"What is that?" He asked as Aceton turned to the Goblin King in horror.

/

"You've never had Pizza?" He whispered eyes shocked. To the eleven year old that was horrifying. Sarah had to chuckle as she picked up the landline.

/

"I'll order that and some sides for dinner." She said as she dialed the number going to check the mail. She pulled open the mailbox and ran inside. She had a

letter from Aceton's school. She ripped it open and cried in relief, he was going to pass the fifth grade. She sighed in relief as she ordered two pizza pies, wings

garlic knots, and mozzarella sticks. As she walked inside she saw her boys wrestling in the living room. Aceton jumped up on the couch and jumped right over

Jareth evading a tickling attack.

/

"Boys if you guys are going to wrestle go out on the trampoline." She said as both guys took off running for the trampoline.

/

"Dinner will be here in an hour." She called as she watched from the patio with Tito as Jareth used his magic to make the small trampoline gigantic covered in

foam obstacles and rubber inflatable things to bounce off of. Aceton ran at one jumping feet first on it as it compressed and shot him up and out. Jareth jumped

up grabbing Aceton before he could hit the trampoline head first hurting his neck.

/

Sarah had to smile, even though Jareth was as reckless as ever, he was protecting Aceton. It didn't feel like an hour had passed for the two playing on the

trampoline, but soon Sarah was calling them in for dinner. Jareth ran in Aceton balanced on his shoulders helping him down as they washed their hands for

dinner setting the table. Jareth looked at the food confused, it looked very unhealthy and appetizing as Aceton put a piece of pepperoni and bacon on his place,

before adding a slightly smaller piece to Jareth's plate. Both Sarah and Aceton watched as Jareth took his first bite of pizza. His face was a mask of his

emotions, confusion, delight, happiness, humor all ran through his head as he chewed and swallowed the bite.

/

"well? Do you like it?" Aceton asked while he ate a breaded mozzarella sticks. Jareth bit his lip.

/

"How could something so simple taste so amazing?" He asked as he took another bite, this one much bigger than the first. After three pieces and wings that

Aceton kept making him try Jareth was full and content. He helped Sarah clean the kitchen and put away the leftovers as lightning cracked outside the rain

coming down in sheets. Aceton went to bed, but Sarah couldn't she was scared of the lightning. Every time it cracked and illuminated the sky she whimpered.

Around one the power went out and Jareth knocked on the door, holding a glowing crystal in his hands.

/

"Sarah are you okay?" He asked as Sarah shook her head another crack of lightning crossed the window and Sarah covered her head her head with the duvet

shaking. Jareth worked quickly soon the room was illuminated, not by electric lights but by dozens of glowing crystal balls. He slowly laid on the bed next to her

pulling her into his lap as he rocked her. Sarah was shaking as she wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck in an iron grip, he wasn't going anywhere.

/

Soon Aceton joined the sleepover, and Jareth went and got Tito so he wouldn't be left out. He rested the baby against his shoulder with one hand around

Sarah's waist the other holding the slender fingers of Aceton. He took a deep breath and summoned a crystal suspending them in silence, nobody could hear

the lightning or thunder from outside. Soon everyone was asleep, all except Jareth who just smiled. He had come so far from where he was months prior he

had people depending on, he had a boy who looked up to him, and then there was Sarah. He knew that Sarah Williams wouldn't tell him how she feels, she

was always hard with explaining her feelings, but he knew there was something there, there had to be. It might be deep down, but there was something there

between them. He kissed Sarah's forehead and as the power came back on he extinguished his crystal ball lights and held the three most important people to

him, besides his mother of course.

/

When morning came a new question needed to be answered by Jareth, where was Aceton going to stay while they were at work? Sarah snuggled into her

pillow and sighed contently, it was just barely morning she could wait a few more minutes to get up. She rolled over resting her head on the warm pillow as she

yawned, but when she inhaled she noticed something. Her pillow smells different, it didn't smell like it usually did; it smelled of bourbon and vanilla with just a

hint of a forest like musk it smelled heavenly. Jareth tried to stay still as Sarah snuggled into his shirtless chest, he had forgotten to put one on last night, and

he thought if he used magic to put one on it would wake up Sarah. Sarah sighed as she opened her eyes with a yawn looking around as blood flowed into her

cheeks, she wasn't snuggled into her warm pillow like she had thought, she was snuggled into Jareth's warm shirtless chest.

/

"What are you doing in my room you weirdo!" She said pulling away from him as he cocked his head confused.

/

"You were upset last night because of the storm and I was comforting you, and then you fell asleep on me. I didn't want to wake you up so I stayed there." He

said looking down. The memories of the night before started coming back to Sarah she remembered how tender and calming Jareth was even when the

lightning was striking.

/

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you a weirdo, you were sweet in staying the night, I appreciate it, I just didn't think you would be here when I woke up." she

said thinking about how it felt the morning she woke up and Jareth had left her those many years ago.

/

"I'm not leaving Sarah, but if it makes you feel better, I'll make sure to stay out in the living room." He said softly and Sarah hugged him.

/

"This is your home now too, if-if you want to sleep in here with me t-that's okay I guess, but no snuggling, and wear a shirt." She said poking him in the chest

lightly her finger meeting nothing but alabaster pale muscled flesh. She had to pull herself away before she ran her hands over his sculpted hot torso.

/

"Where is Aceton staying today? My dad and Karen are baby sitting Tito, but my dad

and Karen are bringing him to see a couple who might want to adopt him." She asked as she set out an outfit to wear for her first day at work.

/

"I thought maybe he could meet my mother today for tea, maybe learn some stories about my world?" Jareth said as he put on a shirt.

/

"Your mother? As in Titania Esmeralda the Dowager Queen of the Faes? You want her to babysit! HAS BEING IN THE HUMAN WORLD MADE YOU INSANE!?" Sarah

asked grabbing Jareth by the shoulders shaking him roughly by the shoulders as he starts to laugh.

/

"She's actually quite good with kids, how about we try it today, and if it doesn't work we can bring him to work with us tomorrow?" Jareth asked, putting his

arms around Sarah's waist batting his blonde lashes at her, she honestly tried to resist, but soon she sighed.

/

"He needs to eat breakfast and shower before he goes to see your mother." She said as Jareth kissed her forehead chuckling as he got dressed in skin tight

leather pants and an ice blue cotton knit shirt that clung to every one of his muscles. Sarah bit her lip, she wanted nothing more than to make Jareth regret

teasing her in such a way. She collapsed on her bed yelling into a pillow. Why did he have to be so sexy, and so off limits.

/

When she finally got dressed and walked down the stairs she found Aceton sitting at the table in a dark red button up shirt and slacks Jareth behind him

helping him comb the knots out of his hair. Aceton gelled his hair as Jareth checked on breakfast, he had the ancient waffle iron out and he was actively making

chocolate chip waffles. Sarah walked over kissing Aceton's head as he dug into a waffle that Jareth put in front of him. Aceton had a small backpack on the back

of his chair.

/

"I'm packing lunch for you and my mother okay? I'm going to give it to her chef and he'll give it to you both at lunch time okay?" Jareth said as Aceton nodded.

/

"Stop worrying Jareth I'll be fine." He said as he put his boots already shined before kissing Sarah goodbye.

/

"I'll see you after work okay sweetie?" She said as Aceton nodded turning to Jareth.

/

"Ready to introduce me to your mom?" He asked as Jareth chuckled putting his hand on Aceton's shoulder, and they were gone. Aceton wasn't very used to

going between the Aboveground mortal world and the underground world of the Labyrinth, he felt dizzy. He felt the ground beneath his feet, but the world was

spinning. Jareth held him steady until the world settled and he could see they were outside of a small cottage like house.

/

Jareth knocked on the door and a goblin answered.

/

"Ah your majesty, your mother is just sitting down in the sitting room for morning tea." The Goblin said ushering them inside. Jareth steered Aceton through the

doorways of the cottage to a room where a woman sat on a floral printed sofa sipping tea from a small china cup. She was older, not by any means elderly, but

the streaks of gray in her hair did denounce that she had been around quite a while. Where her hair wasn't silvery gray her hair was a bright golden blonde.

When she looked up Aceton was startled by her bright blue eyes.

/

"Jareth my dear what do I owe the unexpected visit?" She asked as Jareth kissed her cheek.

/

"I wanted to ask a small favor of you mother." Jareth said as the woman turned to Aceton giving him a once over. Aceton stood next to Jareth.

/

"Mother, meet Aceton a very peculiar young man who beat my labyrinth." He said as the elderly woman looked up.

/

"Hello young man." She said as Aceton bowed low.

/

"H-Hello your majesty." He said as Jareth chuckled.

/

"I have to go to work, would you mind watching him for the afternoon mother?" He asked as the elderly woman smiled softly.

/

"I don't see why not." She said as Jareth kisses her cheek kneeling down in front

of Aceton.

/

"I'll be back this afternoon okay Champ?" He asked as Aceton nodded holding out his hand closed in a fist as Jareth gave him a fist bump ruffling his hair and

with that he was gone.

/

"So tell me young man does my son know you have been fooling him this entire time?" The dowager said as Aceton looked up shocked.

/

"I am very old Aceton I have lived for many centuries if I can't feel the presence of another fae by now I'm in trouble." She said taking a sip of tea.

/

"H-He doesn't and he can't ever know." Aceton said as the Dowager cocked her head.

/

"Why can't my son know you are tricking him?" She asked as Aceton looked down.

/

"Because it'll make him sad and angry that he couldn't stay twelve years ago." He whispered not looking up.

/

"What would his relationship with the female champion have anything to do with Why you are lying?" The dowager said as Aceton's hand opened revealing a

crystal.

/

"Make an Oath with me that you won't breathe a word of what I'm about to say until I deem it the right moment." He said as the old woman sighed putting her

hand on the crystal.

/

"I give you my word I won't tell any of it to anyone or anything." She said as Aceton took out a contact lens case and a change of clothes.

/

"My name is Aceton, but there's a lot of things I didn't know anything about until just recently." He snapped his fingers and his clothes changed from normal

jeans to skinny black ones with shiny boots and a leather jacket. He felt at home in this outfit. He turned around as he took out the contacts putting them in

the case as his hands glowed with magic the dye disappeared leaving his natural hair.

/

The dowager watched in shock as the boy stood back turned to her as his hair gained its normal tint and texture she covered her mouth with her hand as tears

rolled down her slightly wrinkled cheeks. Aceton took a breath turning around and the dowager gasped.

/

"Jareth doesn't know why I wear contacts and keep my hair gelled down and dyed because if he knew what he left behind twelve years ago he would have

never forgiven himself. He left behind my mother, a couple weeks after he left she found out she was pregnant. If he knew he left a child he would never forgive

himself. For abandoning my mom, a-abandoning me." Aceton said as he looked down. He was the spitting image of Jareth the frizzy hair though Aceton's was

red, the pale complexion and as the dowager put her gloved hand under his chin he finally looked at her and she let out a soft cry. He had his father's eyes, her

husband's eyes, one of the few traits Zachariah had passed to their youngest son, and then onto her grandson.

/

"I never thought I would get to meet the son of my son. Y-you have his eyes and my

husband's hair." She said running her hand through the soft silky hair. Aceton rubbed his eyes as tears fell.

/

"When did you find out he was your father Aceton?" She asked pulling the boy onto her lap.

/

"W-when i tried to give my foster brother away. When I saw his eyes, I-I knew." Aceton looked down. ,

/

"Hasn't he noticed the similarities in your magic while he's trained you?" She asked as Aceton shook his head.

/

"I pretend that I can't make crystals." He said as a crystal forms in his hand as he spun it through his fingers.

/

"Sooner or later he will figure it out." The Dowager said a tone of warning in her voice. Aceton nodded.

/

"I-I just want to make him proud. M-Maybe if I make him proud enough he won't leave again." He whispered as the Dowager ushered him closer. He stepped

closer and the former Fae queen picked up the boy sitting him on her lap like she had done countless times with her own sons.

/

"Your father will be proud just knowing that you're his son. The first time he left he had no choice. There was an attack by another kingdom and it left him very

weak. For a long time he couldn't stand for very long or even at all, but he still tried his hardest to get back to your mother. I remember the first time Sarah

came to see me, she was as scared as you were, though I don't know why. She was the reason my son smiled and laughed. She was what brought life to him

and our home." She said as Aceton smiled softly. Titania found herself already growing fond for this young boy, he reminded her so much of her husband. He

showed her magic tricks using crystals, some of his 'tricks' were so complex she didn't think that even Jareth could accomplish such techniques. The day seemed

to pass in an instant one minute Aceton was being dropped off by Jareth, the next Jareth walked in to pick him up, Aceton making sure to change back before

he arrived.

/

"So mother, was he too much to handle?" The Goblin King asked as his mother chuckled tickling Aceton as the boy laughed.

/

"He was an absolute delight Jareth, can he come back tomorrow?" She asked and Jareth laughed.

/

"If that's what you want mother." He said as Aceton ran over hugging Titania kissing her

cheek before he waved goodbye. She smiled as tears pricked her ice blue eyes. As they left her servant turned to look at her.

/

"Your majesty are you alright?" He asked concerned as the dowager chuckles.

/

"I never knew one young man could chase away all those dark clouds." She whispered smiling to herself. For the first time in a long time Titania couldn't wait for

the next day to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, if I did that would be absolutely amazing, but sadly I don't. I do however own the characters that aren't from Labyrinth that are in my story. Enjoy and comment if you'd like :)**

It had been weeks since Aceton had started to go see Lady Titania, or Grandma when Jareth wasn't around. He learned so much from the older Fae woman,

that included magic. At first it was simply teleporting people and objects between rooms, then came force field spells and transformations. Titania noticed that

the young boy had a strange gravitation towards force field magic, picking up the spells easily, and retaining the incantations from visit to visit. It was similar to

the way her youngest son gravitated towards crystals. One day they had just finished lunch seated in the living room of the Dowager's cottage when Aceton

pointed to a picture of two young man positioned on the bookshelf. One of the boys was obviously Jareth known for his mullet, mismatched eyes and the crystal

in his hand, but the other man was unfamiliar to Aceton. The man was taller and broader than Jareth his dirty blonde hair shorter and spikier almost short

enough to be considered a military cut. He wore chainmail and on his head we wore a silver crown which came to rest just above his piercing blue eyes. He

looked to be a clean cut military gentleman, aside from the playful smirk on his lips and the shadow of stubble over his cheeks and chin as if he had forgotten to

shave before the photo was taken. In one hand he held a jeweled scepter, and in the other gloved hain he grasped Jareth's shoulder.

/

"Grandma, who's this man standing with Jareth?" He asked as Titania bit her tongue, ever since he had admitted to being Jareth's son he never once called

Jareth his father. He was worried that he if said it often enough he would slip up and say it around Jareth and his mother.

/

"That's your uncle Julian, he rules over my Faes in the sun grotto to the North of the Labyrinth. Jareth and him have had a strained relationship since my late

husband passed many years ago, but even after all those words were said my boys have each other's backs. They created a system when they assumed their

thrones to send in case of an emergency. If under attack Jareth sends a red crystal, because he always had trouble making colored crystals, while Julian sends

a swarm of red fireflies, which are a rarity in the sun grotto." Titania said as Aceton nodded wondering when he would meet his uncle.

/

"Your magic reminds me so much of my husband's magic. Like the magic of my sons yours comes from a combination of the powers of my late husband and I. My

husbands powers over illusion and deception, and my powers over dreams and protection. My husband and I weren't always happily in love. We were married

to solve a feud between my home land and his. At first Zachariah and I despised each other's company, but overtime and many a fight we grew to love the

other. We had Julian a year later, and two years after we had Jareth. Julian being the oldest was the next in line for the throne of my Kingdom, while Jareth was

the next in line for the throne in Zachariah's Goblin Kingdom. Julian fell in love with the daughter of a Fae general named Scarlett. They just married last winder,

but I hope one day to have another grandchild." Titania said as she picked up a picture of her late husband running her finger down his cheek before putting it

down once more.

/

"How did my grandfather die?" Aceton asked sitting next to his grandmother as Titania sighed.

/

"There aren't many things that can kill a Fae, one of the few things that can are weapons made from iron which is toxic. A war broke out against the troll army

from the West, and they sadly knew about our weakness to iron; they exploited it to their advantage. I was gathering troops from my home land while my

husband was to protect our sons. Julian was fourteen at the time and worked with the archers to protect the citizens of the Labyrinth from the trolls. Jareth

found his way to the outer wall trying to do a force field spell designed for the extermination of trolls. He had just started learning force field spells, and he was

almost getting the hang of it when the cannons destroyed the wall breaking the force field. Zachariah saved him, but as he was bringing him to safety my

husband was hit and fatally wounded by a ballista made of iron. He died as Jareth tried to save him. Jareth wasn't much older than you are now. It will be the

two hundred year anniversary of his death in fifteen days. I fear the trolls might exploit that day…" she said, shaking her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

/

Aceton handed her a tissue as the older woman dabbed at her misty eyes. A knock came to the door as the butler answered it a soft tap coming to the door of

the living room. Titania took a second to compose herself.

/

"You may enter." She said loudly as the door opened Aceton quickly using a cloaking spell to shield his true appearance as Julian walked in.

/

"hello mother how are you this afternoon?" He asked kissing Titania's cheek as she smiled softly looking up at her eldest son.

/

"Quite well my dear, I am in good company these days." She said as Julian's eyes turned catching sight of Aceton. Aceton stood up quickly his feet tangling with

the legs of the coffee table as he bowed almost falling over. Julian grabbed the boy carefully by his slender shoulders keeping him from hitting his head on the

hardwood surface of the coffee table.

/

"You don't have to bow my boy, I'm Julian, What's your name?" He asked a soft friendly smile on his lips.

/

"This is Aceton, I've been watching him for your brother, while he works in the mortal world with Aceton's mother." Titania said pouring Julian a cup of tea.

/

"Jareth told me a lot about you. Actually that's why I'm here. Jareth wants Aceton to stay with me for a few days something about 'going to meet people in

Colorado who want to adopt your brother', maybe it makes more sense to you." Julian said as Aceton nodded.

/

"My foster brother Tito, who i tried to wish away a couple weeks ago. That's why I'm not allowed to be left alone, the last time i was left unsupervised I wished

Tito away, and that's how I first met Jareth." Aceton said as Julian chuckled taking a sip of tea.

/

"He dropped off a backpack of stuff and said if you wanted you can call using one of the crystals in the bag to see how things are going." Julian said as Aceton

nodded hopping up on the couch kissing Titania's cheek. Julian finished his cheek saying goodbye to his mother before opening the door a portal directly

outside of it. As they stepped through it Aceton saw a world that was breathtaking. All the buildings were covered in moss ivy and roses everyone looked

happy. Julian guided Aceton towards the castle.

/

"You'll be staying with my wife and I until Jareth and your mother get back." Julian said as Aceton walked over to a painting of his grandfather. He had his

grandfather's red hair, though his was streaked with black and pale blonde, but they eyes were identical at least they would have been if Aceton wasn't hiding

them.

/

"That's my late father Zachariah, he was Goblin King before Jareth." Julian explained as they walked down a long hall to a set of vast oaken doors adorned with

lilies and roses. Aceton ran his hands across it smiling softly. Something about this place made him feel at home, it made him feel at home. Julian turned smiling

to the young boy, who liked to be totally enraptured by his surroundings. Julian nudged open one of the doors opening them to a giant spacious room filled

with sofas and chairs around a crackling fire. A woman walked over dressed in a long flowing blue dress.

/

"Hello my darling." Julian whispered kissing the woman on her plump red lips.

/

"I see you've brought home a visitor my sweet." She whispered as Julian chuckled.

/

"This is Aceton he's going to be staying here for a few days at the request of my dear

brother. Aceton meet my wife, Scarlett McAshton Queen of the fae. Scarlett smiled at the young boy a friendly glint in her deep blue eyes.

/

"It is truly an honor to be in your presence my lady." Aceton said getting slightly tongue tied as he bowed to the Queen who chuckled.

/

"He has very good manners for such a young man. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I hope you enjoy your stay in the Sun Grotto. You know I have brothers

who are around your age. Would you like to play with them? I wouldn't want you to get terribly bored while you stay with us." Scarlett said as the afternoon

sun beamed through the window catching the crystal chandelier casting rainbows throughout the room as Aceton watched amazed.

/

"I'd like that very much my lady." Aceton said awkwardly.

/

"I think they are playing in the courtyard." Julian said as they walked through the suite of rooms, all the rooms vast and expensively furnished. Julian showed

Aceton to a room at the end of the long hall of rooms.

/

"This will be your room while you stay here, if you need anything write it down on that piece of paper and a Fae should be able to get it sorted out for you. The

bathroom is through that, our room is just across the hall if you need anything okay?" Julian asked as Aceton nodded putting his pack on the bed taking a

stuffed animal from his pack putting it on the bed. The room was vast as was the silk covered bed that took up most of the room.

/

"I'll have a maid clean up while you play with the McAshtons, and I'll let the servants know that you're here in case you get lost they can help." Julian said as he

led Aceton down to the armory in the ground floor of the castle. He held out a staff, it was smooth hardwood with a metal ball on each end.

/

"You'll need this if you want to play with the McAshtons. I'm betting you're not a bowman,

or much of a staff user?" Julian said as Aceton spun the staff through his hands, spinning it in dangerous arks through the air cutting through the air expertly.

/

"My mother had me take Aikido, a form of martial arts. I'm quite proficient. As for the bow, I used a recurve bow in my boy's survival troop and I shot a pigeon

uphill through the tree line at just over three hundred feet horizontal distance between the tree it was in and where I was standing." Aceton said as Julian

chuckled grinning.

/

"You'll give those McAshtons a run for their money. If they start betting their throne numbers go with it, I'll make something up to rile them up. They like to do

that in their family though I find it quite morbid, but who knows, maybe you'll be next in line at the end of the day." Julian said ruffling Aceton's hair as he

walked over to the longbows, each one was a masterpiece in its own right.

/

Julian picked one pulling a double back holster from the shelf.

/

"Arms out straight." Julian said as Aceton followed the instructions as he secured a quiver to the holster putting the bow in the other slot.

/

"There now you're set to handle the McAshtons." Julian said as Aceton nodded absently. He knew that technically he was in the running for the throne just by

birth alone. As he thought about it Julian guided him out of the armory around the side of the castle to the vast court year. Aceton saw six boys were standing

in the courtyard, two were duelling with staves weathered by obvious use.

/

"Boys pause and bow to King Julian." Aman with an impressive moustache said, all at once all the boys paused bowing to Julian.

/

"Good afternoon General McAshton, boys. This is Aceton, he'll be staying here for the next few days at the request of my brother the Goblin King. He's my

brother's champion, meaning by default he's sixth in line for the throne, unless duels were to take place." Julian said as he waved to the boys crouching down

so his eyes were level with Aceton's.

/

"I have a meeting to go to, General McAshton is going to watch you for a bit. I'll have a servant named Danson come and bring you to the dining hall for dinner

in a few hours okay? Be safe and go easy on them okay? No killin my wife's little brothers" He said ruffling the boy's hair before leaving. .

/

"How about a duel mortal. If I win I get your spot in line for the throne, if you win you can duel my brother Kodin to be one place closer to the throne." Everett

said young faith plastered with an arrogant smirk.

/

"First introductions are in order. I am Brustin McAshton General in the Royal army. These are my boys, the twins Sky and Scalor who are eight, Everett who is

ten, Kodin who is eleven, Juda who is fourteen, and my eldest son Albin who is sixteen, and in training to be an archer. You're the champion of King Jareth? How

does one of such a young age become the champion of the Goblin King?" Brusin asked. The General was a very tall man who was slightly overweight, he had

beady grey blue eyes with a mop of lifeless brown hair atop his head. Aceton shrugged.

/

"I beat his Labyrinth. The only other runners were older than me by at least four years, I beat it a few weeks ago." Aceto said as the McAshton brothers rolled their eyes.

/

"I'll duel Kodin for my place in line for the throne, but I'm not quite clear on the rules of the duel." Aceton said as Brustin smirked knowing his sons would teach

this mortal a lesson, maybe he'll beg the king to go back early just out of pure shame.

/

"It's simple my boy, magic is allowed staffs only, first one out cold loses. We have medical potions on hand, but I'm not sure if they would work on someone of

your species." Brustin said emphasizing the last word as Aceton took his bow and quiver off leaning them against a tree securing them with a protective force

field, just in case. Kodin and Aceton stood in the center of the court yard. Aceton was waiting for a whistle or some kind of signal to begin, but none came. The

only indication that they were beginning was Kodin lunging at him. The clash of staff on staff echoed through the field. Aceton had the advantage of being both

faster and surprisingly more skilled than the McAshton boy. Kodin threw a fireball at him and instinctively he used a force field neutralizing the attack before

striking Kodin fast and hard. He spun the staff as the boy tried to block the attacks, his defense weak and faltering, until finally Aceton ended the match by

spinning the staff striking the boy with a swift crack over the head his blue eyes closing as he fell to the ground out cold.

/

"Aceton wins." Brustin said shocked by the young man's skills. Aceton felt a burning feeling on his spine, almost like if someone touched him something with

very hot, but the feeling dulled to a soft almost nonexistent throbbing after a moment or so. Juda helped his brother up before picking up his own staff.

/

"You may think you're good because you beat my brother, but i won't be beaten that easily. I saw the thing you pulled with the force field spell, so you aren't

mortal. I'll duel you, like my brother, I'll bet my place in line for the throne of the fae kingdom. You may be the champion of the Labyrinth, but someone like you

could never rule me." He said lunging at Aceton as he jumped over the tall lanky fae's staff.

/

"Someone like me? Part human or eleven years old?" Aceton challenged

as he advanced on the boy as Juda growled.

/

"Humans are tainted and inferior you will taint the royal bloodline." He said as his movement grew faster raining strikes down on the younger male, Aceton

barely having enough time to block and dodge the strikes. At one point the boys were locked staff to staff at an impasse, neither giving any.

/

"You know my grandmother never told me it was against the rules for a hybrid to rule as long as they were Fae with a royal family member in their lineage. I do

therefore for I could rule, but wouldn't that meaning wishing death upon the king and your sister? Sounds a bit cruel and morbid if you ask me." Aceton said as

he tilted his staff a fraction of an inch to one staff, that was all it took for Juda to go stumbling to one side. Aceton spun his staff like a windmill whacking the

older boy in the back of the head. Juda landing face first on the ground. His father rolled him over and with a sigh he pulled his son to the side.

/

"Aceton wins once more." He said giving both his out cold sons death glares. Albin stood up he was the skinniest of the brothers with the longest hair.

/

"Unlike my brothers I don't favor the staff mine however is a competition of long distance archery. We will both stand in the same field an apple in the crook of a

tree, if one person makes the shot the other has to replicate the same shot. No elemental magic meaning no fair, air, water or earth, but also none of those

force field spells you seem fond of. Whomever misses the shot will be given a letter, ah Scarlett! Can you judge our archery competition?" Albin asked as his

sister passed by. Scarlett chuckled.

/

"Are you boys still fighting over who gets the throne if my husband and I pass?" I suppose I can judge. Both you and Aceton with be playing with the letters

G-O-B-L-I-N. If either of you want to forfeit you can at any point, but doing so means the other wins." she said as Albin picked up a bushel of apples his father

carrying his bow and quiver while Aceton carried his own weapons, the burning on his back had moved up his back continuing to cause him slight discomfort.

Scarlett stood to one side of the long field. The ground was absolutely flat, perfect for long distance archery. One one end of the field there was a tree a board

balanced in the vast 'v' shaped crook of it's trunk two apples balanced on the board.

/

"Aceton yours are the red apples, Albin yours are the green ones. Albin since you are older you can take the first shot." She said holding a clipboard as a chair

appeared as she sat in it. Albin stood thirty paces from the apples drawing his bow. Aceton watched him intently. His technique was absolutely terrible. The

older boy drew back aiming for a long moment before firing, his arrow barely hitting the apple. Albin waved his hands and the grass where his feet were turned

brown. Aceton took his bow picking an arrow from his quiver as he stood where Albin stood. He put the arrow on the string pulling it back and aiming releasing

the arrow after one short second. The arrow speared the apple powerfully in the dead center of its red flesh pinning it to a tree behind it.

/

"Neither of you missed the shot therefore no letters were earned. Albin it's your turn." Scarlett said as her brother took five steps back going through the whole

routine this time missing the apple. Aceton walked five steps further than Albin taking his shot hitting the apple dead center like the first. The ground

underneath his feet grew covered with flowers.

/

"Albin you now have to repeat Aceton's shot. Scarlett said as her brother grumbled walking to where the boy had stood. He took even longer to shoot this

arrow, but again he missed hitting the tree limb next to the apple.

/

"Albin you now have the letter G, Aceton your turn." She said writing something on the clipboard.

/

"My lady does it have to be one arrow?" Aceton asked softly as Scarlett grinned at the young boy and shook her head. Acetoon drew two arrows from his

quiver.

/

"Surely that is against the rules!" Brustin scuffed as Scarlett shook her head.

/

"No one specified only one arrow. The duel continues." She said as Aceton lined up his shot both arrows poised on the string.

/

"He can't make that shot!" Skye yelled as Aceton let go of the bow string both arrows striking the apple at the same second hitting the center of the fruit.

/

"Albin it's your turn." Scarlett said as Albin puffed out his cheeks.

/

"His bow must have been enchanted!" Albin said exasperated as Aceton turned to him

/

"Let me see your bow then." He said as the teenage boy held out his bow. From Albin's quiver, Aceton withdrew two arrows as a fae took the apple from the

tree putting a new one up. Aceton stood in the same spot and made the exact same shot with Albin's bow.

/

"There now unless your bow is enchanted as well as mine, you can continue with making the shot." Aceton said handing the bow back to Albin as another

apple was set up. Albin tried to make that shot missing with both the arrows, the fae who were in charge of setting up the apples yelped diving for the ground.

/

"Albin you now have both G and O, Aceton it's your turn again." Scarlett said as Albin rolled his eyes.

/

"How are you not a Royal Archer?" He muttered as Acetoon took an arrow slicing off a feather taking it putting it on the string. Aceton pulled the bowstring back

further than before to accommodate the missing fletching. The arrow spiralled hitting the apple once more a little higher than center.

/

"Albin you can forfeit if you want, or would you rather take the shot?" Scarlett asked as her brother sighed.

/

"You win kid, I'd rather keep a scrap of my dignity." Albin said as Aceton smiled holding out his hand.

/

"You're a worthy adversary." He said shaking his hand before turning to Scarlett.

/

"How good a shot do you have to be to be a Royal Archer?" He asked a grin on his face as the Queen laughed.

/

"Hit an apple once at six hundred feet, once at nine hundred, and once at three hundred feet while it's in mid flight." She said as Aceton nodded.

/

"I'd like to try, if that's okay with you my lady."

He said softly as she nodded waving her hand three lines appearing in the field.

/

"Scarlett and I will speculate, but first." Brustin said putting two bracelets on

Aceton's narrow wrists.

/

"These block all kinds of magic." Brustin explained as Aceton nodded walking to the first line.

/

Aceton stood at the three hundred foot line bow on the ground three arrows next to it on the ground as a fae threw the apple in the air. Aceton took up his

bow firing off three arrows. Brustin smirking smugly not seeing the apple.

/

"I'm sorry, but you failed." He said as Aceton coughed pointing to the apple on the

ground with all three arrows stuck through it.

/

"You can continue, father please stop interrupting." Scarlett said as another apple was placed on the crook of the tree. Aceton took two arrows walking to the

six hundred foot line firing the arrow hitting the apple as Scarlett applauded.

/

"Dumb childish luck." Brustin said even though he knew it was anything but. Aceton walked to the nine hundred foot line taking a shaky breath as he aimed

carefully barely being able to see the apple. He let go of the arrow as it whistled through his fingers . The apple was truck just at its base, but Aceton didn't

notice as he fell to his knees the burning in his back going from tolerable to excruciating.

/

"Go get the healers!" Scarlett yelled to her father running over to the fallen boy. A medic came over moments later touching his back as Aceton yelled in pain.

/

"We have to bring him to Hestina bring the king this boy has been marked." The healer said as he teleported away with Aceton.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters, I own only the characters I have thought up. Thanks for the reviews and the views Hope you guys enjoy my story :)**

As he was being transported by the healer Aceton passed out only to wake up to an elderly woman rubbing a strong smelling gel into his back. It felt amazing

on his burning back, but the scent of cloves cinnamon and ginger burned his nose.

/

"Where am I?" He whispered as Julian walked over from where he stood against the wall.

/

"You're in Hestina, our medicine woman's cottage. It's alright Aceton you went through an important part of the maturing of a Fae male; his marking. For now

we will wait for Hestina to finish applying the gel before she starts to interpret your marks." Julian said as the old woman ran a withered finger up Aceton's

spine.

/

"I will read from them in the order they need to be interpreted. Here we have the heart of a born leader, and the soul of a warrior. Then we have the crest of

the Royal Archers, up here we have the champion of the Labyrinth; very rare. This one up here? This can't be right, the marks lie sire." The woman said

stepping away from Aceton as Aceton sat up.

/

"What does it say?" Aceton asked his voice stern, it wasn't a question that was going to

be avoided.

/

"It reads long live the true heir." The old woman whispered tracing the mark in between Aceton's shoulder blades as she poured a blue powder over her long

white hair chanting some kind of mantra. Aceton pulled his shirt on with a wince.

/

"These marks know everything." He said as he stood up walking towards the door.

/

"Aceton wait, what do you mean it knows everything? You aren't being honest. I want to know everything." Julian said his voice like a double edged, cold and

final. Aceton turned to him.

/

"I need you both to promise, Jareth can't know any of this, not yet. It would cripple him." He said as Julian Scarlett walking to stand next to him.

/

"Do you have a bottle of cleansing moon powder?" Aceton asked as the old woman passed him a bottle of it. Aceton tossed it to Julian the king catching it

between his two gloved hands.

/

"What does being a true heir mean in your land Julian?" Aceton asked as Julian rolled the container of cleansing powder in his hand.

/

"It means a direct descendant of my father and my mother. That would mean you; that means you're-" He didn't finish speaking as he shook some of the

powder over Aceton's head washing away all his cloaking spells. He looked up at Julian with his crazy auburn hair and mismatched eyes. He shrugged.

/

"Found out? Honestly I've been waiting for people to notice, but no one ever does." Aceton said as Julian started laughing as he pulled Aceton into a hug

actually pulling the younger boy off the ground messing up his hair.

/

"You little trickster! If I had known you were my nephew I wouldn't have let you get beat up by Scarlett's army of brothers!" Julian said as Scarlett chuckled

kissing Aceton's forehead.

/

"He did all the beating, last I heard Albin quit using the bow, he's going to try the staff like my brothers and dad." She said ruefully as Julian hugged Aceton

putting him down a soft smile on his lips.

/

"I take it my brother doesn't know he's your father?" Julian asked as Aceton looked down. /

"I've wanted to tell him, but I can't find the right time to tell him. He'll be so sad. It hurt him so much to leave my mother the first time, it would absolutely kill

him if he found out that when he left he let me behind too, never to know what it felt like to have a father. Since he's been back in our lives, my mom is so much

happier, she doesn't work sixteen hours a day she smiles, I woke up the other morning and she was singing. It's been a long time since I've heard her sing."

Aceton said looking at his feet.

/

"I want to be a good son and make him proud, but I'm scared that he will find out and leave my mom again, and then it'll all be my fault." Aceton said as scared

tears rolling down his cheeks. Julian picked him up walking back to the castle with him in his arms, Scarlett following close behind. When Julian got there he sat

on Aceton's bed still holding his nephew.

/

"If I know anything about my brother it's that he will always love your mother, and having you as a son will make him that much happier. I remember when your

mother ran the Labyrinth and Jareth came and spent hours telling me all about her, and when they fell in love I swore I could hear the chapel bells in the

distance. Then when the swamp dwellers attacked Jareth was wounded and for months he tried to get back to her, months of time in our world is a lot longer

above ground. He got so frustrated and depressed I would come to visit only to find him in his chambers with the lights off holding a picture of your mother

crying telling it how much he was sorry. I don't think anything will tear him away from her this time." Julian said wiping away his nephew's tears.

/

Aceton hugged his uncle and cried, not just from fear, but also from relief; someone knew him, not just the charade he was playing, but the real him. Julian held

him, he didn't pull away, he just rubbed the young boy's back. He whispered soft calming words until the boy stopped crying as he hiccuped.

/

"If it makes you feel any better, you were marked a lot earlier than most. I was marked later in life at the age of sixteen, my brother was marked earlier at the

age of thirteen, but it's rare for boys to have their markings before their twelfth it happens between their twelfth birthday, and the consummation of their first

wedding." Julian said ruffling Aceton's hair as the boy laughed nervously.

/

"Now how about some dinner? You're probably starving." Julian said nudging his ribs.

/

"By god call the healers he's positively wasting away!" He yelled dramatically as Scarlett leaned on the door frame chuckling. Aceton wiped his cheeks and

nodded.

/

"Let's go down to the dining room shall we? The chef here makes the best cornbread in the entire world." Julian whispered Aceton's stomach growling loudly at

the prospect of such specialties. Aceton stood up as a man walked over.

/

"Sire? I heard from McAshton that a boy completed the test for the Royal Archers and his

marking?" The young fae said, he was maybe eighteen dressed in chainmail a quiver and bow over his shoulder.

/

"Quenton meet Aceton you're newest archer, and the Champion of the Labyrinth." The king said as Aceton waved smiling softly.

/

"Damn those people in the Labyrinth must all be close to the King swear to god kid, you could pass as Jareth's son." Quenton said passing Aceton a knife, a

staff, his own bow and quiver and a cape.

/

"Congrats on making the Royal Archers, I'll come by to collect you tomorrow after lunch and we'll run some drills and see what you can do sound good?" He

asked as Aceton nodded as Quenton left. Aceton waited for the boy to leave to burst into laughter.

/

"This is why I use cloaking spells! Even that guy who definitely didn't have much between his ears seemed to see the resemblance!" He said laughing, soon

Scarlett and Julian were laughing too. Aceton secured the knife holster to his belt putting the fur lined cape around his neck smirking.

/

"I feel damn powerful." He whispered as Julian stood up only to roll off the bed laughing. Scarlett shook her head. , "If you aren't the reincarnation of Jareth I

swear I'm crazy." She rolled her eyes.

/

"We could barely deal with Jareth version one, now we have Jareth 2.0! How are we

going to survive!" She said melodramatically. Julian got up and laughed.

/

"Jareth couldn't shoot a bow to save his life! He tried once and ended up putting it through father's favorite hat!" He said wiping tears of laughter from his

eyes. He picked up Aceton balancing the boy on his shoulder.

/

"To the dining hall!" He said marching out of the royal chambers. They got some funny looks as they walked through the halls, but none of the servants

disputed how happy the king and queen were. After a long meal of both Aboveground and Underground specialties and enough ice cream to fill a small bathtub

Aceton leaned back rubbing his slightly distended stomach sighing contently.

/

"I'm glad I don't tie myself into leather pants like my dad does or I would have popped like a balloon." He said as Julian choked on his drink mulberry wine

coming shooting out of his nose as he laughed coughed and sneezed. Brustin McAshton came in with a military report, and by the time he left Julian looked up.

Aceton wasn't chattering away excitedly like he had been throughout the meal. He saw that the boy was fast asleep at the table his head rested on his arms,

the warm cape wrapped around him cozily. Slowly with the help of Scarlett and Danon his head of staff he was able to pull the boy's chair away from the table

picking him up and carrying him through the glass dining room doors held open by his adoring wife. The staff were confused, who was this young boy the King

and Queen were so affection towards? Aceton rolled over in his sleep putting a band aid covered hand on top of his cape.

/

"Hey Danon call my glove maker ask if he can make a three set of smaller gloves for Aceton." He whispered as the Fae nodded using magic to make a magic

imprint of how big Aceton's hands were for the glove maker. Julian brought Aceton to his room, shooing the maid out as he helped his sleepy groggy nephew

into his pajamas tucking him into bed making sure his favorite stuffed animal was in reach as the boy drifted back to sleep. Julian edged carefully from the room

closing the door softly. Scarlett smiled from the hallway, already changed for bed.

/

"You're good with him." She said as Julian smiled getting changed.

/

"I just can't believe I have a nephew Scar. He's so amazing! I would have been totally fine having an uncoordinated clumsy nephew and I would have loved him

all the same, but he is so talented! I was watching from my window as he dueled your brothers he has so much promise." He said as they got into bed turning

out the light.

/

"I just hope he doesn't get hurt." Scarlett said as she snuggled into her husband's chest. Morning came and Julian rose with a yawn. He stumbled out of the

room finding his coffee sitting piping hot on the table and smiled sleepily taking a sip. He drank it waking up. He ordered breakfast for the three of them to be

sent up. Julian went to check on Aceton and was more than surprised to find him reading a comic book on the bed in his pajamas.

/

"Morning Uncle Julian did you sleep well?" He asked smiling up at him with those eyes. He couldn't help but smile.

/

"I did, I suppose you did as well considering you couldn't keep your eyes open through McAshton's boring report." He said chuckling as Aceton laughed.

/

"So I was thinking of blowing off my Kingly duties for the day to train with you." Julian said as Aceton's eyes lit up.

/

"You'd really do that? But won't you get in trouble?" He asked his red eyes brows furrowed in confusion. Julian started to tickle him Aceton erupting into giggles.

/

"I'm the King, what can they say? 'No you can't do that?' As if." Julian said as he picked Aceton up by the feet carrying him out to the couches as servants

brought in trays of food.

/

"Julian can you put me down?" He asked as the servants gasped.

/

"What's the big deal?" Aceton asked as Julian chuckled.

/

"I think they expected you to call me your highness or King Julian. Uncle Julian is

fine, or just Julian." He said as he let go of the boy's ankles. Aceton dug into breakfast.

/

"Where's Scarlett is she already up and gone?" Aceton asked confused

thinking the Queen was an early riser.

/

"Nope! My darling prefers to sleep as late as possible, she'll probably wake up either during or after our morning training session." Julian said as he ate a

waffle. When both of them were done eating Aceton changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt walking back into the living room to find Julian waited. Julian was

barefoot and wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and whatever he had under them. Aceton cocked his head. His uncle was ripped he had

washboard abs bulging biceps and pecs that could make any mortal woman swoon.

/

"Shirt off band aids off shoes and socks off." Julian instructed as Aceton pulled his shirt off kicking off his sneakers and socks before looking at his hands. ,

/

"I'm not supposed to take the bandages off my fingers." Aceton said softly as

Julian cocked an eyebrow.

/

"Who told you that?" He asked as Aceton shrugged.

/

"My mom." he whispered as Julian put his hand on Aceton's shoulder.

/

"It hinders your powers, the same way Jareth and I wear gloves but see?" He said pulling off his gloves.

/

"It's okay here, you don't have to fear your magic." He said as Aceton took his band aids off throwing them in the trash can. Julian smiled.

/

"How does it feel?" He asked as Aceton clenched and unclenched his hands.

/

"Strange…" He whispered as he pulled his hands as static electric sparks passed through his fingers.

/

"That's magic it's alright." Julian said running his hand through his nephew's hair.

/

"Grab your staff and follow me." He said as he grabbed a blanket and his own staff waiting for Aceton to follow. They walked through the halls down the stairs to the ballroom.

/

"Considering we do not have any balls in the coming days we can use the ballroom for our lessons. Now sit on the blanket cross legged close your eyes and concentrate on matching your inhales and your exhales exactly. Breathe in for three counts and out for three counts. I want you to find inner peace." Julian said as Aceton closed his eyes following his Uncle's directions, at least he tried for the first twenty minutes.

/

"Why do I need inner peace?" Aceton asked opening his eyes as Julian sighed getting up.

/

"Inner peace and balance is the key to many advanced magic techniques." He said as he put his hand above his staff and it flew into his hand as he started spinning. He spun it going through an intricate sequence of twists and turns his staff glowing as it lengthened glowing blue with flames, three foot long blades stood out from the staff on each end.

/

"You can alter your weapons, you can create vortexes of pure energy, you could even try to do a psychic blast, but first find your inner balance." Julian said his staff returning to normal.

/

Aceton closed his eyes trying to match his exhales and inhales, time started to pass differently, it felt like no time was passing, he noticed his own breathing, he felt something click deep inside himself and his body started to move in a different way. It felt like everything was working in perfect tandem.

/

"Show me what to do next?" He asked as Julian nodded.

/

"Stand up put your hand over your staff and picture it moving into your hand from the ground." He said as Aceton concentrated, at first it didn't work, and at one point his staff slid across the ballroom, but after a few attempts he finally got it. Through the morning Aceton got the hang of channeling his powers through his staff using different elements, and altering his staff to what he needed. Scarlett came to check on them as they were taking a break.

/

"Hey boys how's it going?" She asked as Julian took Aceton's staff hurling it across the ballroom.

/

"Care to show her?" He asked as the boy nodded standing up holding out his hand as the staff flew into his hands, the second it entered his grasp he started to spin, he spun making spirals of ice, water, earth, fire, even lightning. He created long axe blades on the end of the staff still spinning as the axe blades were engulfed in blue flames. Scarlett's jaw hit the floor as Julian smirked touching her chin to close her mouth.

/

"He learned that all this morning?" She whispered as Julian nodded.

/

"He was very focused." Julian said with a shrug as Aceton's staff extinguished itself going still as the boy looked up sweat beading on his forehead, as he used his magic the marks on his back glowed standing out against his pale back, the marks were black against Aceton's smooth alabaster skin.

/

Days past and Aceton trained with the archers and Julian, when Jareth walked into the throne room Julian ran over grabbing his brother in a hug.

/

"Come on you have to see what I've taught Aceton." He said excitedly as he steered his brother to the ballroom. As they got through the doors Jareth saw Aceton Fae marks down his back hair and eyes disguised spinning a staff as he spun it, it engulfed itself in a mass of purple energy sparking and turning with all different elements in it. As he continued to spin his breathing even and deep blades appeared on the ends of the staff elongating to giant axe blades, they were razor sharp steel. Jareth watched amazed, he had come so far.

/

"Aceton!" Julian yelled as Aceton jerked from his daze accidentally throwing his staff.

/

"Sorry!" He said as he raised his hand and the staff came back to his hand back to normal.

/

"Jareth!" He yelled running into the Goblin King's waiting arms.

/

"Hey kiddo, I was worried you wouldn't be getting along with my older brother, but it seems you're learning just as much from him as you are from me. Your mom and I have

missed you a lot though." He said ruffling Aceton's hair.

/

"I can do a psychic blast too! But I'm not allowed to do that indoors, Julian says it'll break stuff." He said proudly as Jareth chuckled.

/

"Thanks for watching him brother, I hope he wasn't too much trouble?" He asked looking up at his big brother who smiled.

/

"He was an absolute pleasure, he can come and stay any time, he actually made the Royal Archers." He said as Aceton held up his cape proudly as Jareth hugged him.

/

"That's amazing buddy! We also have some good news, Tito is getting adopted by this really nice couple in Colorado who own a ski resort. He'll be in great hands." He said as Aceton smiled.

/

"That's great." He said knowing he would always remember Tito as the reason he met his dad.

/

"Come on kid let's get your things I think your mother is worried sick about you." Jareth whispered as Aceton showed him up to his room packing up his things before he said goodbye to Julian and Scarlett slipping on one of his custom made leather glove sets.

/

"Julian had his glove maker make me ones too!" He said excited as

Jareth smiles.

/  
"That's great." He said as Aceton ran over hugging Julian.

/

"See you around Uncle Julian" He whispered as Julian smiled.

/

"See you soon champ." He said as his brother and his nephew disappeared through a portal to the mortal world.


	6. Letter From The Author

To everyone reading this story so far, I thank you for your patience and your dedication to reading my story. When I posed this story I never thought so many people would read my story. I was terrified that people would ridicule me for my grammar, and my very abstract story line. If any of you have any feedback, tips, or things you'd like to see in the future feel free to write a comment to let me know. I hope to have a new chapter up soon.

Thank you all again

-Ace


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or the characters from the original story. I only own the characters I myself created. I apologize if this chapter seems a big haphazard, I may try to fix it soon., but for now dear reader enjoy your reading.**

Aceton smiled looking up at his home. It almost felt awkward being in the mortal world now, knowing he couldn't show his powers or train or anything. It was

so different from the world of the underground where anywhere he went he could rely on his powers, unless told otherwise. Jareth spun Aceton to face him as

they stepped onto the pavement of the walkway.

/

"I know it feels weird after having so much freedom to be back here where it isn't allowed." He whispered and Aceton nodded feeling the magic flowing through

him, felt so natural. Aceton shrank his weapons stowing them in his backpack before walking into the house. Sarah ran over hugging him the second he walked

through the door.

/

"Are you okay? How was the sun grotto? Was Julian nice to you? Did you eat enough while there? Were the other kids nice to you?" She asked concerned as

Aceton and Jareth laughed.

/

"He's fine Precious, he was having a fun training lesson when I showed up? Julian is positively enamored by him, I dare say I've given him the trainee he

always wanted. As for eating enough food there's one thing that will never happen in Julian's realm and that would be a food shortage. As children my parents

would joke that if Julian were killed or died on his gravestone we would declare "Here lies Julian a Great king and lover of food." Jareth said laughing as Aceton

nodded.

/

"They have really great food there, the kids were okay once I showed them who the boss is, besides Julian. I beat up his wife's brothers and now I got a really

cool royal title, wanna hear it mom?" He asked as Sarah smiled chuckling as she shook her head.

/

"Let me hear it." She said as Aceton waved his hand his cape appearing on his back.

/

"Sir Aceton Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, knight of the Sun Grotto, Royal Archer and second in line for the throne of the Fae." He said proudly as Sarah

smiled hugging him.

/

"I'm glad to hear you had fun, but there is something we need to talk about. There's an amazing family in Colorado who want to adopt Tito, is it okay with you if

Tito finds a better home?" She asked as Aceton nodded.

/

"I mean I'll miss him, he may be a dumb baby, but he's the reason I met Jareth. I'm not going to forget him or something, he'll always be my annoying brother."

He said as Sarah smiled hugging him tears in her eyes, her son was growing up, and Jareth was there to see it.

/

"Mom wanna see something cool?" Aceton said as he pulled up his shirt. Jareth rushed to try to stop him panicked.

/

"um Aceton? Maybe we should explain to your mom what that is before you-" Jareth started to say as Aceton's markings came into the view of Sarah.

/

"Oh hell no! He is NOT going back there, who let's an eleven year old get tribal tattoos like that? That is completely irresponsible." Sarah said pacing back and

forth angrily.

/

"Mom they aren't tattoos, they're birthmarks, they mean that I'm becoming a man in the world of the Faes, right Jareth?" Aceton asked pulling his shirt back

down.

/

"He's right, every Fae male, even if they are only part Fae receive their marks sometime between their twelfth birthday and the consummation of their wedding.

Aceton's marking came a bit ahead of schedule." Jareth said as Aceton's eyebrows furrowed.

/

"Julian mentioned that same thing, but I'm not quite sure what it is, is the consummation like a party after the wedding?" Aceton asked as Sarah looked up in

horror as Jareth knelt down.

/

"Well consummation is kinda like a party, but it's a party that only the bride and groom go to, and it makes the wedding complete. Does that make sense?"

Jareth asked as Sarah took a drink from a wine glass by the door as she sat on the stairs drinking from the glass trying to calm down.

/

"So basically consummation is making the marriage legal by having sex?" Aceton asked as Sarah made a strange screeching sound as her face turned purple

choking on the wine. Jareth thumped her on the back as she spit the red wine all over the tiles coughing.

/

"When did you learn about that young man?" She asked gasping for air as Aceton shrugged.

/

"I heard about sex at school, but then I've been reading at Lady Titania's cottage, and I was reading protocols at Julian's castle. I'm almost twelve, was it

supposed to be like a big secret? Honestly mom, would you rather I asked you the age old golden question of "where do babies come from?" He asked as

Jareth bit his lip trying not to laugh.

/

"Considering you just merely mentioned the word and she choked I would guess it to be a firm 'no'" He whispered as Aceton nodded.

/

"I would have to agree on that, and that's why I don't want you to marry my mom." He said as Jareth and Sarah cocked their heads.

/

"Why would you think we're getting married?" Sarah asked as Jareth went and got Sarah a glass of water.

/

"Because you and Jareth are dating right? I mean you guys work together, he lives here, he sleeps in your room, he calls you 'Precious' or some other pet

name. I thought you two were gonna get married." Aceton said with a shrug as Jareth came back with a juice glass filled with water.

/

"Why wouldn't you want me and your mother to get married?" Jareth asked confused as Sarah drank the water relieving the ache in her throat caused by

choking on the wine. Aceton shrugged putting his hands in his pockets as he rolled his eyes.

/

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Marriages ending in consummation, basically the second we get to the chapel I'll be mentally scarred by the realization that

you're going to sleep with my mom!" Aceton said blatantly as Sarah coughed again. Aceton shuddered as Jareth's cool gentlemanly demeanor started to fail.

/

"What you're saying is that the only reason you don't want me to marry your mother

is because it would involve consummating it?" He asked as the boy nodded a soft smile tugging at the lips of the Goblin King.

/

"Pretty much." He said as Jareth laughed.

/

"I thought it was going to be something catastrophic like you hate me or something. I am very much relieved." He said as Aceton cocked his head.

/

"If I hated you, do you think I would have let you stay here?" Aceton asked as Sarah shook his head.

/

"One time he called the cops on my new boyfriend saying he looked very suspicious, and that was just a few years ago. When he was two, he greeted my first

college boyfriend by peeing on him, biting him in the kneecap and then using him as a human slide down the stairs." She said shaking her head as she groaned

remembering the events. Jareth took a large sidestep towards Aceton giving the boy a fist bump.

/

"In my defense he was a suspicious character, who works at Burger World and drives a black pervert van besides perverts? That alone makes him suspicious,

along with the fact that he was almost thirty." Aceton said crossing his arms. Sarah sighed.

/

"I feel a bit better knowing that your brother didn't tat up my son, but considering he had a good time, I'll consider taking back what I said earlier letting him go

back there." She said quietly as Aceton jumped up and down.

/

"YES!" He yelled excitedly doing a backflip as Sarah shook her head.

/

"My son the acrobating archer." She whispered as Aceton smirked.

/

"I'm pretty good with a staff wanna see?" He asked as Jareth panicked. , "Aceton we have many breakable and um flammable things in this house." He said as

he tossed a crystal grabbing Sarah and Aceton. They were standing in the ballroom of the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah's breath hitched in her throat, it was the same

ballroom, the ballroom from all those years ago. Jareth snaked an arm around her waist, she didn't notice until that moment that she was trembling. Jareth

leaned close to her his cool breath on her neck.

/

"Dance with me Sarah." He whispered as Sarah looked up at him. For a minute she thought she was back in the Labyrinth looking up at the Goblin King his

sharp canines poking his lower lip as he smiles devilishly at her.

/

"But there isn't any music, how do you expect us to dance?" She asked as he chuckled at her pressing a kiss to her throat.

/

"We don't need music to dance my Precious Sarah." He whispered as Sarah coughed to cover up the squeak that escaped her throat as her heart pounded in

her chest her neck tingly from the kiss.

/

Aceton raised his hands gloves off as his staff elongated in his hands, he began to spin it the staff whistling through the air as it glowed blue. His eyes were

wide and his jaw was set firmly as he moved through the intricate movements, as he spun the staff a song began to play, the whistling from the staff mimicked

the sound of musical instruments, or was it some kind of magic?. Jareth chuckled.

/

"Shall we my precious?" He whispered as Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat taking Jareth's hand, she was shaking. She had to keep telling herself that he

wasn't like that anymore. Sarah watched bowed to her offering her his hand the devilish grin on his face as he smiled seeing Aceton spinning his staff with such

formality and grace, some of the most skilled warriors couldn't copy the young boys finesse and skill at the weapon. Sarah took Jareth's hand, and like their first

dance she was swept off her feet, as they danced and twirled through the vacant ballroom. Aceton took a breath concentrating as one side of his staff glowed

blue the other changing to a deep purple as the lights dimmed tiny balls of light were the only illumination, besides the light from Aceton's staff. Jareth smiled at

Sarah.

/

"See it's not as bad as the first dance if I recall." He whispered as she nodded slowly trying to inch herself closer to the goblin king. As the song ended Aceton

took a leaping jump spinning the staff faster the movement of the staff and the boy's hands were almost too fast to see. At one point the staff left his hands

flying through the air as he caught it expertly spinning it. He caught Jareth's eye and stuck out his tongue childishly.

/

Jareth took Sarah's hands gently kissing each palm followed each finger tip before he smirked to himself softly nipping the point on the inside of Sarah's left

wrist, where her pulse beat hard and fast. Sarah jumped shuddering as Jareth chuckled depositing the arm around his neck, before doing the same with her

right hand, Sarah thought she was prepared for the gentle brush of Jareth's teeth on her sensitive skin, but she still jumped feeling her pale cheeks grow warm

as Jareth put her other arm around his neck putting both arms around her waist pulling her against him.

/

"For once in your life stop being stubborn and trust me darling." He whispered as Sarah nodded reluctantly following his lead in the next dance, it was faster

more intricate, and in a way sexy. It was intimate Jareth and Sarah moving in tandem. At one point Titania walked in and saw what was going on and walked

over to Aceton as he sighed in relief.

/

"Thank god you're here. If I had to see them dance for much longer without a distraction I was gonna start hurling up lunch." He said still spinning the staff in a

wide ark as his grandmother smiled.

/

"You know the songs of old?" She asked as Aceton shrugged.

/

"I don't know how I know them I just do." He said as he spun his staff in a long intricate ark concluding the song. Jareth dipped Sarah low to the floor, and for a

moment he thought of kissing her, showing her how much he had missed her for all those years, but he pulled

away. He wasn't going to give up on his bet that easily. Sarah smiled up at him placing a kiss just at the base of his throat. She smirked as Jareth shivered a

soft moan vibrating his chest. Sarah looked up at him a cheeky smirk on her lips.

/

"Are you prepared to lose yet oh king of mine?" She whispered as he kissed

her nose.

/

"My precious the game is only just beginning." He whispered as he ran his fingers up her side causing Sarah to stiffen and shudder. He knew just how to play

her body against her, but such a touch was innocent to anyone besides Sarah and himself. Jareth turned to see his mother having an impromptu picnic with

Aceton on the floor of the ballroom, both were sipping tea. Aceton looked tired sweat was trickling down from his brow, and he wiped it from his

forehead.

/

"How'd I do Jareth?" He asked as Jareth walked over kissing head.

/

"Absolutely perfect, I couldn't have thought of a better demonstration of your new found skills." He said chuckling as Aceton rolled his eyes.

/

"Leveling a mountain with a psychic blast might have been fun." He said as he stood up taking off his shoes. Sarah started to protest as Jareth put his finger to

her lips.

/

"Shoes hinder magic watch." He said as Aceton picked up the staff again. He walked to the other side of the ballroom. He started to spin the staff as rocks rose

to circle him, as he spun the rocks sank back down. He twisted and spun Titania stood up to stand next to her son.

/

"He's not a child anymore son, he's as much of a warrior as any of our kind." She whispered as she watched her grandson, his form was top notch. He twisted

the staff passing it behind his back as it spun around him a force field formed. She was shocked, it took Julian

years to figure out how to access such magic through staff, he had only been able to access it through his hands, and even then force fields were never very

successful with either of her sons. She smiled as Jareth and Sarah walked to talk to Hoggle outside the ballroom in the garden.

/

Aceton checked to see if the coast was clear before he lowered his staff balancing it on his foot as he turned to his grandmother a soft devilish smile on his lips,

something about the smile was familiar. She watched as he conjured a crystal, it was a red crystal, he conjured another, and another, until he spun six crystals

in his palm. The second Sarah and Jareth turned back around the crystals disappeared into butterflies. Titania's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her.

That smile was a smile that Zachariah had, the glint in his eyes had been identical their grandson's mischievous smirk. If Zachariah had been alive she knew he

would have loved this boy.

/

Titania sat with Sarah and Jareth catching up as Aceton started to doze on the ground his head rested on a pillow Jareth conjured.

/

"I see Aceton's powers have heightened since the last time I saw him. Has he gone through his marking?" Titania asked as Jareth smiled.

/

"He went through his marking on the first night he was with Julian, apparently he went up against the McAshton boys, they ended up not leaving quite as well

as they had arrived. He completed the test to be a Royal Archer as well." He said as Aceton rolled over, his cape appearing cloaking him as he slept.

/

"You should be proud to have such a talented son." She said her eyes were turned to Sarah, but she wished she could have said the same thing to her son,

but she knew that wasn't what her grandson had wanted, so for the moment her lips were sealed.

/

"I am so proud of him, so is Jareth. We might need to work a bit more on his control, in the mortal world, I wouldn't think it would be wise for him to whip out a

magic staff if someone picks on him at school." Sarah said as Titania nodded.

/

"Julian and I will work on it with him during our visits, I hope Jareth will do the same with him while he is in the safety of your home in the mortal world." Titania

said giving her son a stern gaze as Jareth nodded with a chuckle. /

/

"I'll train with him mother." He said smiling. Sarah cleared her throat softly drawing the attention of the two royal Fae.

/

"A-after the marking, what happens to male Fae? Just so I can be prepared." she

asked as Titania smiled.

/

"Well his teeth with sharpen a bit as well as the tips of his ears, his senses will become more acute. He should start to go through a growth spurt and gain a bit

of muscle mass, not a lot considering how young he is, but it will be some. Any skin problems will correct themselves as the change into adulthood continues.

My boys also suffered from mood swings caused by imbalanced hormones, but Aceton might be an acceptation." Titania said as Aceton rolled onto his side,

Sarah noticed that where his ears had once curved softly at the top, they were slightly pointed. They weren't as sharp or as defined as Titania's or Jareth's, but

they were changing.

/  
"When the change is over, will he have to leave the human world?" Sarah asked as both Titania and Jareth went silent.

/

"He'll be able to go in front of the Fae council and make his choice between the two worlds, but he must choose. He can't choose both." Titania said as Sarah

looked up shocked.

/

"So when my son is done changing, either he lives in your world or in mine?" She asked as both the dowager and the Goblin King nodded grimly as the three

pairs of eyes turned to the boy who was sprawled out on the ground his sleeping body oblivious to the conversation going on around him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or the characters involved with it. I only own the characters I myself have created.**

Hey this is your author speaking, thank you so much for reading my story so far! Feel free to review or comment something you want to see in the future, or you could send me a message with suggestions. Thank you so much for your support and enjoy your reading! -Ace

/

When it grew dark out, and the sun started to set Jareth stood picking up Aceton who was still fast asleep.

/

"I'll see you soon mother it was good catching up with you." Jareth said kissing his mother's cheek as Sarah waved goodbye. They got home and Jareth tucked

Aceton into bed before closing the door of the boy's bedroom door walking over to Sarah who had her shoes off pouring a glass of wine. Jareth walked over

taking another glass down pouring some for himself.

/

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?" She asked as Jareth smiled.  
/

"How about we put on pajamas and watch the movie?" He asked as Sarah nodded putting down both of their wine glasses. Neither of them had forgotten

about the conversation they had while dancing. Jareth put on a pair of slightly looser pajamas made from silk and were a deep royal blue, as for the shirt it was

a very simple design. There wasn't one. Sarah on the other hand was a bit more modest, but not by much. She had on a pair of black short shorts and an

almost see through grey tank top. While she was changing in the master bathroom Jareth went into the kitchen making a big bowl of popcorn. When she came

out she felt her heart leap into her throat and her blood boil in her veins.

/

When he said that the game was just beginning he was right. Sarah could barely contain her own desires to let him win the little bet they made. As he walked

out from behind the counter wine bottle in one hand, popcorn in the other she turned around pretending to look for salt or something just to hide her blushing

cheeks. She remembered all the times all those years ago when they had dressed similarly watched movies, slowly piece by piece their clothes ended up on the

floor. Jareth's pants clung to his hips and she bit her lip. He knew how little her restraint was when it came to pants like that. He used to wear pants similar to

that all the time, and she shuddered as she remembered how often those pants had led to long loving making sessions all over her house. Jareth touched her

shoulder and Sarah jumped shuddering. His soft chuckled.

/

"A bit jumping darling?" He asked his voice amused against his ear. Sarah coughed.

/

"I didn't think you were close to me." She said softly as Jareth turned her around to face him. Sarah took a shaky breath as she saw Jareth in front of her

deliciously shirtless. She wanted to run her hands down his pale chest and taunt stomach, she wanted nothing more than to melt into his strong arms and

forgive him for all those year, but she hesitated.

/

"I'm not leaving again. I swear. If I'm going to leave I'm taking you and Aceton with me. I made the mistake of leaving the first time, thinking I could protect you,

but instead I broke both our hearts." He whispered as Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. She shuddered as she rested her head in the crook of his

neck trying to memorize the scent of Jareth, a smell she had longed to smell for those twelve long years. He smelled of sandalwood, musk and cinnamon the

slightest warm scent of bourbon wrapped around her head, she had missed his smell, she had missed him. Sarah didn't know how long she had stood there

intoxicated by the alluring sexy scent that was the Goblin King, it must have been longer than she thought because when she looked up from Jareth's pale hot

shoulder, they were halfway to the couch Jareth holding the wine bottle with his teeth, the bowl of popcorn in one hand, the other hand was wrapped securely

around Sarah's waist. He set the bottle of wine on the table next to the popcorn before pulling Sarah onto the couch in front of him, her head was rested on his

smooth warm chest, while he was spooning her.

/

"So what movie would you like to watch my dearest?" He whispered his warm breath so close to her ear she shivered.

/

"H-how about The Princess Bride? You always liked to mock Westley and Buttercup's romance." Sarah said softly as Jareth smiling.

/

"That sounds like a splendid idea, you set the movie up, and I'll pour the wine." He said as Sarah nodded looking through the digital library of movies finally

finding the right one before she relaxed against Jareth's chest. Sarah didn't know she was squirming as she watched the movie until Jareth growled softly in

her ear.

/

"If you keep squirming having me kiss you on the lips would be the worst of your worries." He whispered his voice strained.

/

"What do you mean?" She whispered as Jareth laced his arms around her waist pulling

her against him. She felt something hot jutting into her hip and immediately turned bright red, she hadn't thought about what squirming could be doing to him.

Jareth placed teasing kisses up and down Sarah's neck and shoulder causing her to shudder as pangs of pleasure radiated through her body. Jareth nipped her

neck and Sarah jolted up falling off the couch as Jareth chuckled helping her up. Sarah started to laugh as well as she got up off the floor. For the rest of the

movie Jareth and Sarah silently teased each other. Sometimes it wasn't intentional, like when Sarah started to fidget half way through because her leg fell

asleep. Other times however it was very intentional, like Jareth tracing little designs up and down Sarah's sides getting closer and closer to her chest before he

stopped frustrating Sarah, while Sarah on the other hand just ran her hands over Jareth's chest and abdomen feeling how the muscles responded under her

fingers. When the movie ended Sarah was too comfortable to move from where she lay in Jareth's arms. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, keeping

her from falling sideways the other was resting behind his head.

/

"In a way I understand how Westley feelings now." He whispered as he kissed Sarah's

forehead. When Sarah fell asleep Jareth picked her up carrying her to bed where he lay awake thinking about what the future could bring for them. As he

thought about a knot of dread filled his stomach, something was wrong, not here in the human world but at home in the Labyrinth. He was snapped back from

his thoughts when he saw Aceton standing in the doorway his eyes were wide.

/

"Something's wrong with the Labyrinth. I think someone's going to attack it." He whispered as Jareth slowly pulled away from Sarah writing her a note as he

got dressed. When he came out of the bathroom Aceton had on a pair of boots and a hoodie over a tee shirt and skinny jeans.

/

"What are you doing? It could be dangerous!" Jareth said as Aceton rolled his eyes turning so Jareth could see his bow and quiver on his back and his staff

leaning on the wall.

/

"You may hate to admit it, but one day that the world will be my world. It doesn't feel like I belong here anymore. I feel trapped Jareth." Aceton said as Jareth

sighed in defeat.

/

"Let's get everything figured out and if it's safe to live in the Labyrinth we'll talk to

your mom about it." He said as he produced a crystal transporting them both into the Goblin Castle.

/

"Sire! Sire! We have news from the citizens at the edge of the Labyrinth, the troll army has sent scouts they will be arriving within five days to attack!" The

Goblin General said as Jareth took a shaky breath.

/

"Prepare the garrison, rally the troops, ask the Sylphs for help in reinforcing the outer wall. Aceton I'm going to send you back, and I'll come back later today.

Tell your mother what's going on when she wakes up, and tell her I swear on my father's grave that I'll be back by Sunday, I've already sent a text to my boss

telling him Sarah and I need a few weeks off because of Tito." He said as Aceton nodded. Jareth kissed his forehead giving him a crystal which he took, when

he opened his eyes he was in the middle of his living room once more. He sprang into action running to his room. From deep in the recesses of his closet he

pulled his school backpack dumping out its contents as he filled it with vital objects, clothes, shoes, soap, his archer cape and some other various things. As he

packed his door creaked open. He looked up seeing his mother standing there concerned.

/

"Where do you think you're off to?" She asked as she watched him zip up the bag grabbing his weapons.

/

"I gotta go help Jareth, the Labyrinth is under attack by the Troll army!" He said as he pulled the bag onto his back.

/

"You aren't going anywhere, Jareth is a big boy he can take care of himself." Sarah said as Aceton turned to her.

/

"Why can't I go help Jareth?" He asked his voice full of defiance, the same defiance that Sarah wished her son never inherited from her.

/

"Because I said so, I'm doing it to protect you, like I've always done." She said as Aceton looked at her, he tossed his pack onto his back. Just that one small

movement showed all the anger he felt.

/

"Doing what's best for me? How was making me feel like being myself made me a freak protect me from anything? How did keeping my magic a secret protect

me? I have one question for you mom. When were you planning on telling me that Jareth is my dad hm? He's been here for a month and you haven't even

TRIED to tell either of us. So when was that gonna happen mom?" Aceton said his voice getting louder as he spoke his arms crossed angrily. Sarah's eyes

widened.

/

"How long have you known?" She whispered as Aceton sighed in frustration.

/

"I've known since the second I met him mom, his eyes are my eyes, his magic is like my magic. I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT EACH OTHER!" Aceton said as he

threw his arms up turning away from Sarah as he paced angrily, the enchantment keeping his true appearance disappeared. Aceton turned to his mother his

eyes the exact mirror to his father's.

/

"D-did you tell Jareth?" She asked as Aceton shook his head.

/

"No! How am I supposed to tell him? Do I just walk up to him and go "Hey Jareth guess what you're my dad! When you left twelve years ago you knocked up

my mom!' That sounds insane! Besides, it would just make him leave again, I mean who would want a freak kid like me." He said sitting on his bed as Sarah

walked over putting her hand on his shoulder.

/

"He already loves you like you are his own son, he told me when we were waiting to meet Tito's new family. Why don't you tell him?" She whispered as Aceton

looked up at her.

/

"I wanted to make him proud of me, and if the Labyrinth gets destroyed I'll never get that chance. The Trolls were the people that took Jareth's dad from him,

they killed him. I-I can't have that happen to Jareth when I can help somehow." He whispered as Sarah nodded.

/

"I guess if I can't sway your decision then I'll come with you, give me five minutes to get

packed. I'll make some hot pockets just don't leave without me okay?" She said running out of the room as Aceton nodded. When Sarah left the room he

summoned a red crystal inside he put a letter

/

"Troll Army attacking, five days need assistance -J" before sending it to his uncle. He remembered what his grandmother said about his uncle and father having

a system for emergencies. He heated up some hot pockets grabbing everything he needed waiting for his mother. She came out in jeans a long sleeve tee shirt

and boots, a backpack on her back from the days when they used to go camping.

/

"How are we going to get there without Jareth here?" Sarah whispered as Aceton tossed her a hot pocket cloaking himself with magic.

/

"I'm Jareth's son watch this." He said as he summoned a clear crystal twisting and swirling it through his gloved hands.

/

"It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams, but if you turn it this way and spin it, it does something

else." Aceton said spinning the crystal as the house disappeared. When they felt solid ground beneath their feet they were in the throne room of the Goblin

Castle Jareth looking up stressed. His eyes widened as he ran over kissing Sarah's forehead.

/

"What are you two doing here? It's too dangerous!" He said as Aceton rolled his eyes hopping up onto the back of the throne balancing between the two

horns of the thrones.

/

"Through dangers untold. And hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle; beyond the goblin city, and now I'm going to prevent those evil

sons of bitches from destroying the place that one day I may call home!" He said as both his parents turned to him laughing softly.

/

"Well we better hurry, the troll army's ahead of schedule. You two will stay in my quarters with my mother, I don't want any of you in danger." He whispered

showing them the way to his chambers. As they walked Aceton looked around mapping the perfect plan of escape. He slipped away from Jareth hiding behind a

suit of armor. He had a few minutes to get outside the castle. His leather boots crashed down on the flagstone floors echoing through the empty halls. All the

servants were hiding. He reached the first floor when he got a crystal from Julian, he was on his way with his armies. Aceton cracked a smile, those trolls were

going down.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or the characters though I wish I did. I own only the characters I myself have created. Prior warning the next chapter is the reason for the M rating so if you aren't a fan of sexual content just skip it. I have never wrote a sex scene in my life so fair warning it's probably not gonna be very good. Enjoy this chapter, Happy reading -Your happy neighborhood author.**

/

Aceton slipped down to the armor slipping on a breastplate and a helmet with his age he was basically the size of one of the larger goblins, his archer cape

wrapped around his back as he heard the first cannon sound. The battle had started. Jareth was inside the castle making sure that Sarah Aceton and his

mother were safe. He turned to check on Aceton, but the boy wasn't there.

/

Aceton? Aceton!" He called looking around the suite, but the boy wasn't there. When he looked out the window he saw the most peculiar thing. There stood

Aceton with a Fae born staff spinning it through his hands facing off with one of the first scout trolls that bridged the wall. The boy have gotten a sword from

the armory strapped to his back with his bow and quiver brimming with arrows. He watched the boy dueling, he easily had the upper hand as Jareth watched

one end of the staff turned into an axe blade. Aceton didn't even flinch as the black blood of the green monster splattered his neck and face it's head no longer

connected to its body. The trolls were giant slimy monstrous creatures with puke green skin and giant deformed heads, they held rusted swords, chipped axes

and giant spiked clubs. Where they lacked in weapons they made up for it in size and versatility. After dispatching dozens of trolls with his staff bow, and sword

Aceton came to the edge of the Goblin City.

/

He aided the civilians, but he didn't know how long the walls of the Goblin City would hold. From just inside the walls of the goblin city a portal opened, through

it marched an army of soldiers with longbows, swords and shields. They were far taller and cleaner than the goblin army. Jareth's eyes widened as he ran down

the stairs. From the window he saw his brother Julian march in with his army of Fae soldiers, Sarah stood behind him shocked. The tables were turning right

before their eyes. He saw the Faes and the goblins fighting and he winced, it didn't look good for them. The troll army was too powerful, they were going to

lose. Sarah saw Aceton through the window taking off running towards the outer wall of the Labyrinth. Jareth took no chances grabbing a sword from a nearby

servant running after him Sarah on his heels.

/

They had gotten to stand right below Aceton when the cannon fire hit home shaking the wall. There was a high screech sound as Jareth and Sarah were

thrown backward Jareth pulling her to his chest protecting her as they landed in the dirt. Jareth looked up in shock. Although there was a giant hole in the wall

Aceton stood firm. Jareth saw that Aceton's sleeves were rolled up his arms and legs were bleeding from shrapnel wounds but that wasn't why he was staring

in shock at the boy. Around him was a circle painted in his blood, and Aceton's hands were facing out glowing as a giant force field protected them from the

trolls attacks, slowly the force field branched out to protect those outside the force field the trolls crumbling to dust as they touched it.

/

"Aceton Don't try it!" Jareth yelled as Aceton turned looking at him as his hands glowed blue, the force field changing color in suit. Jareth was overcome with

warmth looking down as he watched the wounds on his hands and the bruises on his forearms disappearing, Aceton was actually doing it, he was doing the

spell Jareth failed at so many years ago. The spell he couldn't accomplish years ago, the spell that should have saved his father. He looked up and saw the

soldiers on their side were rising up glowing. Wounds were healing at alarming rates, the dead even resurrecting. A ballista shot at the force field and Aceton

gasped wincing, but the shield held.

/

"I guess I am as strong as you thought I was." He whispered to Jareth as the force field glowed faintly purple.

/

"This ends NOW!" He yelled as he took a deep breath closing his eyes as he spun his staff the staff glowing deep red, almost black. Aceton's face was ashen

even for his pale complexion his nose was bleeding and his left leg had an arrow through it, but still he continued to focus on the force field as it spread out

through the Labyrinth the Trolls crushed to death by its magic, it didn't stop until every troll was dead and all their weapons destroyed. As the smoke cleared

the soldiers turned to the wall of the Goblin Kingdom. Julian's eyes widened as he saw Aceton, for a minute he thought he was seeing a ghost, a figment of his

imagination, remembering the last time the trolls attacked, but he saw the staff in the boy's hands. The king of the Fae dropped his weapons and took off

running towards the entrance to the Goblin city as Aceton raised a hand to his nose finding it bleeding profusely. He swayed falling backwards off the wall, if it

weren't for Jareth and his brother catching him Aceton's story would have ended right here.

/

"I need a healer immediately! We have a wounded soldier!" Julian said to a Fae as Aceton looked up as Jareth looked to his brother confused.

/

"How did you get here so fast Julian? I don't remember calling you." Jareth said confused as his older brother cocked his head.

/

"I received a red crystal with a note saying that you needed my assistance in fighting the Trolls off." He said as Aceton looked up.

/

"I sent it." He whispered as the Fae healer cleaned his wounds.

/

"When did you learn how to create crystals?" Jareth asked as Aceton looked down a soft smile on his blood spattered lips.

/

"I've known this entire time." He whispered.

/

"why didn't you tell me?" Jareth asked as Aceton shook his head.

/

"Because it would have messed up everything." He whispered as the healer looked at him.

/

"Son I need you to turn off all camouflaging magic, or I'll be forced to use a cleansing spell on you." He said sternly as Aceton shook his head.

/

"I-I-I've been lying to you this entire time Jareth. I know who my father is, and I wished and wished that I could make him a proud father." Aceton said sitting

up slowly as the healer poured the cleansing potion over him and his appearance magic disappeared. His hair stood up in every direction in it's auburn glory,

streaks of black and pale blonde ran through it in stripes. As he looked up at Jareth, The Goblin King's breath entered his lungs as a gasp. Aceton had the eyes,

his eyes, his father's eyes. How had he not known this boy, this extraordinary boy was his?

/

"So d-did I make you proud Jareth?" He whispered as the healer tended to his wounds trying to stop the bleeding. The Goblin King smiled tears in his eyes as

he kissed his son's forehead.

/

"Yes you did Aceton, you have made me the proudest dad in existence, now rest okay buddy? We can talk more when you're awake." He whispered tears in his

eyes as Aceton nodded.

/

"I-I feel sleepy d-d-daddy…" Aceton whispered as he fell asleep the healer slowly moving Aceton to a stretcher as Jareth cried, he called him daddy. In all his

years that was the one thing he always wanted. He wanted to be called Daddy by his child. Julian smiled at his younger brother.

/

"He didn't want you to know because he thought it would make you sad to know you left him behind all those years ago. I found out when he stayed with me,

and mother's known since the first time she met him. How you didn't know is beside the point. You've helped turn this boy into the Future Goblin King your

kingdom will need one day." Julian said as Sarah cried into Jareth's shoulder.

/

"I was so scared you were going to leave again, b-but I didn't want you to stay solely because of him being your son. I am so so sorry." She whispered as

Jareth held her.

/

"it's okay darling, it's okay I understand Precious. You were trying to protect him, but know I am and will never leave again." He whispered as Sarah held tight

to him Aceton being taken to the guest room in the goblin castle to be healed.

/

"Jareth t-there's something else I need to tell you." Sarah whispered as Jareth nodded.

/

"Anything my precious Sarah." He whispered as Sarah looked at him her green eyes full of tears.

/

"You win." She whispered her voice barely audible. Jareth didn't even have a chance to ask what he won before her lips crashed against his. For a moment

there wasn't a battle and their lives weren't until a moment ago in danger. It was just the two of them kissing among the rubble. The healers carried Aceton to

the infirmary of the Goblin City Julian following behind Jareth and Sarah. The head healer walked over.

/

"We'll take care of the boy, but we have many soldiers with minor injuries, but it seems that we had no casualties. How that is possible I don't know, some of

them were talking about an angel on the wall of the city. Some of them talked of a giant colored bubble, they all seem to say the same thing, but we have no

clue what it was." The healer said as a soldier walked over.

/

"That's the angel! The one that saved us all. He made a force field saving us all, he brought back the dead and sent the trolls back to where they belong!" The

captain of the Goblins yelled as a Fae looked up from where his arm was being bandaged.

/

"He helped me in the village! He wears the cape of my people." The fae looked up at Julian.

/

"Do you know this boy my lord?" He asked as Julian nodded.

/

"His name is Aceton, he was the one who created the force fields that saved us all." He said as Aceton started to wake up looking around.

/

"W-what happened?" He whispered as he tried to raise his arm, but Julian stopped him.

/

"You need to stay still." He whispered as the boy nodded. The head healer stood over the boy shining a light in his eyes.

/

"what's your name?" He asked as Aceton winced.

/

"Aceton, Aceton Jared Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, Royal Archer, in line for the throne." He said as the healer cocked his head.

/

"Which throne?" He asked as he shined the light in Aceton's left eye watching it respond to the light.

/

"Both of them actually." Aceton said as the healer grabbed his arm and Aceton yelled in pain.

/

"The boy is delusional, he must have a head injury." The healer mumbled as both Julian and Jareth shook their heads.

/

"Could you please be more gentle with my son please, he just saved all our skins, and I want him to be healed as gently as possible, his legs and arms were

dealt the most damage, but I think you should take care of his left leg first." Jareth said as the healer nodded eyes wide.

/

"Yes My King, I'll tend to your s-s-son at once, please bring him to my office." He said as Sarah ran in.

/

"The nurse at the doors wouldn't let me in." She said frustrated as Aceton looked up at his mom with a soft smile.

/

"Hi Mom, I finally told him." He said as Sarah smiled running her hand through his hair.

/

"I know baby, right now listen to the doctor and get some rest okay? We'll see you soon." sarah said as the healers carried Aceton into his office. Julian

following them.

/

"I'll keep an eye on him, both of you look like you haven't slept, go sleep he'll be here when you wake up trust me." Julian said as Sarah and Jareth nodded.

They both knew standing over the healers wouldn't make Aceton better any faster. Jareth walked back to his chambers his mother already led to her own

chambers down the hall, a maid prepping a room next door for Aceton when he was done being examined and bandaged. Jareth walked into the room tossing

his sword and helmet to one side slowly trying to ease the suit of armor off of his body. He had only dueled with a handful of trolls, but he was still injured on

the way to saving his son, some of which tried to attack Sarah.

/

"Here let me before you hurt yourself." She said carefully pulling the armor off. Jareth had a few bruises and smaller cuts on his ribs where the chinks in his

armor were.

/

"Stay there." She said grabbing a first aid kit from her bag. She cleaned and bandaged the wounds wrapping the bandages around his lean torso. She pressed

lightly on a bruise on his stomach below his navel. Jareth shivered biting his lip.

/

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?" She asked as Jareth shook his head.

/

"N-no you're hand is just really warm." He whispered as he grabbed Sarah's hand causing her to look up into his eyes.

/

"My precious Sarah I'm alright, better than alright. My kingdom is safe, I have you by my side, and I have a son who is everything I could have ever asked for in

a child." He whispered as he smiled softly.

/ "Y-you're not going to leave again ar-are you?" Sarah asked her emerald green eyes full of worry. Jareth took the bandages from her hands closing the first

aid kid before putting it on the table pulling Sarah on top of him.

/

"My precious remember the bet we made, if anyone is leaving it will be you, and it will be of your own free will. I would never stop you if you were unhappy

here, I just want you to have whatever you want in the w-" His words were silenced by Sarah's lips colliding with his her hands slid into his silky blond hair. She

stayed close to him, their lips barely apart as she smiled softly.

/

"I lost you twelve years ago, I'm not losing you again, besides you won the bet. When is the move in day?" she asked as Jareth smiled kissing her forehead.

/

"As soon as possible I can't bear to be without you any longer than I have to be." He whispered as Sarah held onto him.

/

"From now on, you don't have to be." She whispering kissing him again, she had missed his kisses so much, his soft lips that tasted just slightly of peaches his

soft smile under her lips, she missed him so much. Jareth pulled himself away from her lips kissing down her neck, he whispered something, but she couldn't

hear it over the blood roaring in her ears.

/

"w-w-what?" She whispered softly as Jareth kissed along her neck to her jaw tracing it with kisses.

/ "I said my precious Sarah that I love you so much, I can't bare the thought of being away from you. I asked you those many years ago if you would be my wife

and you gave me an answer. I wanted to ask you again as a changed man, Will you marry me and be my queen?" He asked as Sarah smiled kissing the tip of

his nose.

/

"You don't need a crystal to learn my answer my darling Jareth the answer was and still is a resounding yes." She said kissing him once more her hands tangled

in his hair his hands wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. Sarah felt the softest touch of Jareth's tongue on her bottom lip as she shivered

opening her mouth in a fiery kiss that made her heart ache and her body burn. From the infirmary Julian smiled.

/

"My brother deserves to be happy, with Sarah and Aceton. Since they've come back into his life I've seen him smile so much more. The brother I knew is back."

He said talking to the head healer as he bandaged up Aceton's legs.

/

"I take it Sarah is the mother of this young man?" The elderly Fae man said as Julian nodded.

/

"She's feisty, they met when she beat his Labyrinth as a teenager a few years later they fell in love and then Aceton came along. When the swamp dwellers

attacked my brother was wounded and couldn't go between words unless wished upon by someone wishing to wish away someone, so he couldn't see Sarah

face to face only through his crystal balls. Then a month ago Aceton wished away a boy in Sarah's care and ran the Labyrinth, like his mother, he beat it. From

what Aceton said my brother gave him the choice to come back and be his heir, but Sarah walked in and the rest is history." Julian said as the healer fluffed the

pillow behind Aceton's head, the boy was shirtless his chest and arms and legs bandaged heavily, stitches holding his wounds together.

/

"He shouldn't leave his bed for a minimum of one week, but I would suggest two weeks just to be safe. Pain elixirs administered with every meal, and I'll have

my healers change his bandages three times a day." He said writing all of it down giving it to Julian.

Julian smiled.

/

"Thanks for your help, if it weren't for you the Goblin Kingdom might have been lacking it's heir." He said as the Fae man smiled softly cleaning up his supplies.

/

"From what I've heard from the soldiers he was doing some pretty hefty magic." He said as Julian chuckled.

/

"He's a Lyon through and through, if he were anyone else's kid he'd probably stay with his mother and my mother, but it's Jareth's son I wouldn't have

expected anything less." He said as a maid walked in.

/

"King Julian the boy's room is ready." She said as Julian smiled.

/

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly to spell the room, while the healers get him settled into his bed." He said as the maid nodded leaving the infirmary as the

healer looked at Julian confused.

/

"Why do you need to spell the room of your nephew your majesty?" He asked confused and mildly concerned for the safety of the boy.

/

"Because Peter, my brother and the mother of his son kissed today for the first time in over twelve years, I apologize for my candor, but I don't want my

nephew to wake up to the sounds coming from their room tonight." He said as Peter turns bright pink.

/

"Yes, well I see how that could be of great importance." He said as Aceton woke up with a groan.

/

"Young prince are you in pain, tell me where it hurts." The healer said as Aceton looked up at Julian.

/

"Do NOT tell me my parents are currently having sex, in the room right next door to me." He whispered his voice hoarse and raspy. Julian started to crack up.

/

"Can't promise anything bud, all I can promise is you sir will NOT be finding out by hearing it through the walls door or floor." He said as the healers loaded

Aceton up onto a clean stretched and brought him to his room laying him on the bed.

/

"I'm going to stay a few days make sure you're okay, give your parents some much needed alone time now that the tension of that bet is gone." He said as

Aceton nodded waving his fingers as pajama pants cloak his bottom half, he left his shirt off just to make it easier to change the bandages later. Julian took out

a glowing pen writing intricate symbols on all four walls the ceiling and the floor. Aceton would not hear a peep from his parents' room.


	10. Chapter 9 (M RATED CONTENT BE WARNED)

**Disclaimer: I don't own labyrinth or it's characters, I really wish I did thought. I own the characters that I've created and none others. THIS IS AN M RATED CHAPTER SO BE WARNED, YOU CAN SKIP RIGHT OVER THIS CHAPTER IF YOU AREN'T A FAN OF SEXUAL CONTENT. I'LL PUT A RECAP OF THE END BIT IN CHAPTER 10 FOR THOSE WHO SKIP. HAPPY READING :)**

/

Jareth kissed Sarah kissing down her neck, he worried about his son, but at the same time he trusted his brother. Right now all he could think about was Sarah.

He nipped her neck chuckling as Sarah gasped softly. He remembered after all these years how to tease Sarah. He wanted her so bad, but he didn't want to

rush this, he didn't want to ruin it because he had very minimal self control. Sarah's ran all along his exposed torso and Jareth smirked his pointed canines

resting on his lower lip. He used his teeth taking first one glove than the other off tossing them across the room. He smiled up at Sarah as he ran his hand over

her cheek watching her shiver. It was so easy to get Sarah to blush, but it was one of his favorite colors in the world. He traced his hand up under the helm of

her shirt just resting his hand on her side.

/

"This doesn't seem very fair darling." He said his lip jutting out in a deliciously boyish pout.

/

"What is it?" Sarah asked confused as Jareth tugged lightly on her shirt.

/

"You seem to be wear far too much clothing precious." He whispered nipping her earlobe a soft moan leaving Sarah's mouth as she blushed a deep red.

/

"T-then why don't you fix that Jareth?" She whispered as she looked at him, her green eyes daring him to make a move already. Jareth nipped her neck as he

pulled her shirt up her torso and over her head.

/

Jareth ran his hands over Sara's bare sides savoring the feeling of her, not in a sexual way per say, but in general. He missed feeling the warmth of his

soulmate against him as he slept. As he ran his hands over her shoulders and back he realized two things, one that Sarah's breasts were just as perfect as

they had been twelve years ago though slightly larger than before, and that the clasp of her bra was conveniently in the front, in perfect range of his mouth.

Sarah always found it sexy in a way to see Jareth undoing the clasp of her front facing bra with his teeth and tongue. It always made her think what other

things he could use his tongue and those slightly pointed canines for. It didn't take the Goblin King long at all to have the clasp undone.

/

When it opened free exposing Sarah's ample breasts his grin was somewhere between primal and that of a cheeky school boy. He gently pulled the straps

down her arms tossing it to one side. He pulled himself up kissing her passionately their tongues perfecting a dance of their own, when one would move one way the other would move the other causing both of them to moan softly.

/

When Jareth broke the kiss his body was burning, not physically but emotionally. He had never felt love as strong as the love he had for Sarah, but at the same

time he wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes to shreds with his teeth taking her in one go. He would never do that Sarah, but as they kissed

passionately he felt himself straining against the front of his pants constricting his movements slightly. His head dipped lower kissing her neck collar bones and

shoulders. He looked up at her eyes wide, his head hovering over her breaths.

/

"P-please Jareth…" Her voice was pleading, she didn't want him to, she needed

him to touch her and he was happy to oblige. Sarah watching biting her lip as Jareth dipped his head down towards her left breast. Her hands ran themselves

into his feathery soft pale blond hair. She felt his hot breath on her nipple and her fingers tensed in his hair waiting, yearning for his touch. She had held out

this long, but now that she had no self control, she needed him in the worst way possible. Sarah shuddered a soft moan coming from her mouth as Jareth's

tongue which just moments before was being used to open the clasp of Sarah's bra was now circling her nipple teasingly, he just skated around it never touching it knowing it would drive Sarah insane. She whimpered as Jareth chuckled.

/

"A bit rushed are we Precious?" He whispered as Sarah nodded biting her lip as he smiled up at her as he ran his tongue around her nipple one more time

causing Sarah to groan in frustration, but as the sound left her mouth Jareth latch his warm mouth onto her nipple the groan of displeasure ending in a gasp of

pure pleasure as Jareth licked and sucked on her nipple feeling it harden at his touch he smiled up at her as she shakes her head.

/

"Sometimes you are the most aggravating person, but I love you." she said her body jumping when his sharper than average teeth closed around her nipple

nipping it softly. Sarah moaned softly, her hands still laced in her lover's hair. Jareth switched from one breast to the other as Sarah squirming as she felt the

sparks of pleasure running straight from her nipples to her core. Sarah's hands went to the buttons of her jeans her hands fumbling as she undid them

shimmying out of the jeans leaving her in nothing but a pair of blue and white polka dotted panties. Jareth chuckled kissing Sarah again as she pouted.

/

"what's with the pout on your beautiful face precious?" He asked as Sarah's pout turned into a smirk.

/

"Now it isn't fair, seem to be wearing far too much clothing." She said watching as the Goblin King stood up cheeks blushed pink as he stripped off his tight

pants sighing in relief as the tension that had built in his pants was now gone. Sarah watched with a smirk, she was surprised the Goblin King had lasted so

long, with such a small amount of space in those tight pants.

/

"There now we're even." He said kissing her again as he climbed back onto the bed kissing Sarah again as she ran her hand down past his waist running her

hand over the bulge in his boxers. Jareth moaned softly as he kissed down her neck to her breasts her touch made him stiffen even more, but he didn't linger

there long. He trailed kisses and soft nips down her stomach looking up at her with her favorite devilish smirk. When he reached the waistband of her panties

she grabbed him by the sides of his head pulling his head up off of where it was about to bite the elastic waistband of the panties.

/

"Why do you have to tease me Jareth? You know I already love you, and both of us know that both of us are ready to skip over the foreplay." She whispered

her voice dripping with lust and need. Jareth chuckled shaking his head with a smirk

/

"Precious, Precious, Precious tonight is all about me making you feel like the goddess you are. I want to make you feel more pleasure than your mind can

comprehend. I want to make you melt, I want to hold you in the morning while neither of us have the energy left to move. I want to wake up holding you. Now

lay back relax and enjoy." He said teasing her as Sarah sighed. Sarah clenched her eyes shut her body trembling as she felt Jareth's kisses tracing the seams of

her panties, kissing across her hips to her outer thigh snaking around to her inner thigh stopping just short of where she was hot wet and begging for

attention. Jareth surprised her, he didn't use magic to take off her panties that would have been too much to ask for. He just ripped them to shreds with his

teeth as she shuddered.

/

Jareth was taking his time as he discarded the last piece of Sarah's clothing, the last scrap of fabric on her keeping him away from her. The smell of her hit him

hard and he shuddered, she smelled heavenly to him, he would trade his entire world if he could keep her like this until the end of time. He took one of his

hands that was once rested on Sarah's breasted playing with her hard nipples, he slid it down her stomach past her navel running them down past her small

patch of short hair, she was wet, extremely wet. Jareth took a shuddered breath, he needed to have some kind of control, he tried to tell himself as his hand

moving on it's own accord slipped one long slender digit into Sarah's molten core. She was slippery and hot as he slid his fingers through her warm molten core

before he dipped his head abandoning his restraint; he had to taste her. Sarah gasped her hips jolting up as her back arched, his finger was inside her. She

gasped as he slid it back out, it felt amazing so amazing, made more perfect because it was her king. When his finger slid free of her entrance she opened her

mouth ready to protest when she felt his hot breath on her entrance.

/

"Uh Jareth? What are you DOING?" She said her question ending on a squeal as his tongue ran along her entrance slipping inside of her. Sarah twisted her

hands in Jareth's hair as he ate her out. Sarah couldn't believe how good it felt, no man had ever done that besides Jareth. She thought he had forgotten how,

but the second his tongue entered her it was like riding a bike. In minutes Jareth had Sarah moaning and squirming with pleasure, she thought it could never

possibly get better until Jareth chuckled his tongue retracting itself. She whimpered squirming underneath him, she could feel the pleasure bubbling up inside,

she was building. Why did he have to stop? She smiled contently when he lowered his head again, but instead of returning his tongue to her folds his cool lips

wrapped themselves to suck gently on a small bundle of nerves at the top of entrance. The second his lips closed around it Sarah started trembling, the

pleasure Jareth was causing was unraveling her, she could feel herself crumbling in his hands, like she was melting. Her fingers were clenched in his hand as

she moaned.

/

"Jareth, oh my god yes, k-k-keep doing that, oh Jesus mmm." She moaned as Jareth chuckled slipping one of his fingers inside of, not just to add to the pleasure

and sensations his lover was feeling, but also to make sure she was ready in case they did indeed make love that

night. Jareth would never push Sarah to do something she didn't want to do, but he hoped she would consider making love with him.

/

Moments passed as Jareth switched between sucking on the sensitive bud of Sarah's clit and running his slick tongue over her sensitive insides, Sarah was so

deliciously wet, Jareth couldn't pull himself away from lapping up the indescribable fluid that was Sarah. It was sweet and salty and tangy, it was addictive. He

felt Sarah tense around him as he delved deeper as she arched her back her legs clamping down on either side of his head. Jareth chuckled as he ran his

tongue around Sarah's sensitive clit flicking it with the flat of his tongue, and Sarah shattered like a crystal into a million tiny pieces.  
/

"jareth, Jareth oh god, oh my god, Jareth, Jareth JARETH!" She screamed as she came her orgasm ripping her soul from her body setting her body on fire as

every nerve ending in her entire body screamed with pleasure. Her muscles spasmed as she gushed her nectar from her core. Jareth drank it like a man gone

mad with thirst, and when her legs finally let go of his head Jareth pulled himself up from between her legs licking the sticky clear fluid from his chin. Sarah's

face was that of a content angel a soft pleased smile on her face, a slight sheen of sweat on her face as she looked up at Jareth her eyes glazed with pleasure

as she came down from her high.

/

"You are the most annoying man in the world, but that was the best I've had in a long long time." She said as she grabbed him kissing him passionately, she

tasted her own juices on his tongue, but the taste made her shiver. She put her legs around Jareth's waist and with a roll she was on top with a smirk on her

face. Jareth smiled up at her.  
/

"Do you have plans for being in such high power?" He whispered as Sarah nipped his

neck.

/

"I have a few ideas my love." She said kissing down his chest pausing for a brief moment to kiss and flick his nipples before she trailed her tongue down his

pale white torso, his torso was perfect, not a blemish or mark in sight the skin stretched taut over hard muscles. She put her hands on the waistband of his

boxers tugging them as she tried to pull them off him, but she wasn't as strong as the Goblin King and couldn't rip the cotton fabric, and she wasn't strong

enough to pull them out from under him.

/

"These need to go." She said as Jareth smirked lifting up his hips pulling the boxers down. Sarah smiled pulling the forest green boxers down her lover's long

legs and tossed them across the room. Jareth blushed pink when he saw his member sticking straight out from his abdomen. He knew he was turned on, but

not that turned on. Sarah chuckled as she kissed him on the lips as her hand traced patterns down his side to his hip before crossing his pubic bone. When her

hand encountered his long member Jareth bit his lip closing his eyes as a soft sigh came from his closed mouth. Sarah ran her finger tip along the length of

Jareth's shaft, it felt hot and soft underneath her hand. It felt like the silk sheets that lay creased under them, but his shaft was hard, but it was perfect. She

smiled softly as she wrapped her hand around the shaft, it was the perfect width in her opinion, any bigger and doing any activity would prove to be near

impossible coupled with Jareth's impressive length.

/

Slowly she lowered head kissing the tip of his member, a soft gasp exiting Jareth's mouth, his two different colored eyes widened as he watched as Sarah lick

her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip swirling her tongue over the wide head drawing the drops of fluid collecting there into her mouth, as she tasted

it she was confused, it tasted sweet like whip cream. As she looked up at him Jareth chuckled.

/

"I was wondering how long it would take before you noticed." He said innocently as Sarah rolled her eyes, peaches and cream, his dick magically tasted like

peaches and whipped cream. Only her Goblin King. She thought as she smirked looking up at him as she opened up her red lips closing them around his shaft

as she took the first few inches into her mouth swirling her wet tongue around his hot shaft. Jareth gasped as she slowly slid her head up and down on his

shaft. He ran his hands through her hair, he always loved her hair, her sleek shiny ebony hair was one of her best features in his eyes. He didn't take control of

the situation, he let Sarah do what she felt comfortable doing, but he moaned softly, it drove him crazy, to see Sarah his

Queen with her rosy lips around his royal scepter. He gasped biting his lip.

/

"God Sarah, I-I'm not sure how long I can last, you feel so amazing." He said as

Sarah winked looking up at him, she knew his body almost as well has he did after all those nights those years ago. She took most of his ten inch shaft down

her throat before Jareth moaned her name as he came, Sarah swallowed it before looking up at Jareth a soft sexy smirk on her lips.

/  
"So can we skip the foreplay now your highness?" She said as she watched Jareth's once agonizingly hard shaft was now slightly softer, but nowhere near

spent. Jareth smiled kissing her softly as he pulled her off of him and onto the bed nipping her neck. Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist biting his

shoulder lightly.

/

"At this rate we won't get any sleep tonight." She whispered as Jareth chuckled rolling one of Sarah's nipples through his finger tips.

/

"You make it sound like a bad thing." He whispered as his cock nudged her entrance. As he sank into her, Sarah let out a long drawn out moan, he felt amazing

and fit her like the missing piece of the puzzle. Jareth kissed her forehead.

/

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and will ever meet." He whispered. Their moans started to sync up as Jareth started to thrust in and out of

Sarah. They both knew how to play the other's body for maximum pleasure, like Sarah knew where to bite Jareth's next to make him moan her name, and he

knew just where to kiss her neck to make her shudder.

/

Both didn't know how long they would last, but every second was pure ecstasy, they kissed and bit, scratched and nipped each other, both of them surprised

they didn't draw blood. As they both met the crest of pleasure they kissed passionately as the waves of pleasure overthrew them both leaving them gasping

shuddering in their loving embrace. They soon lay in each other's arms smiling softly, the world was okay for another day. Their home was safe, their son was

almost safe, and they were together once more. Sarah fell asleep again Jareth's shoulder her ear against his chest, his heart her lullaby. The Goblin King smiled

softly thinking for a moment what would have happened if he had ignored Aceton's wish, he would have never met his son, never saw Sarah again, and at the

moment he might have been dead at the hands of the same evil beings that killed his father. Sarah mumbled in her sleep squirming closer to him as she slept

and Jareth smiled, and for the first time in a long while he slept the entire night without fear of what could happen.

/

Sarah woke up to soft kisses on her bare shoulder and smiles softly rolling over to come face to face with her darling King, her Jareth. He smiled at her with her

favorite boyish grin as she kissed him softly.

/

"Good morning darling." He whispered as Sarah smiled.

/

"What time is it?" She whispered as she sat up. Jareth chuckled.

/

"Just after ten, Julian slid a note under the door asking if we had died of making love, and I told him to mind his own business." He whispered as Sarah

chuckled turning pink. She got up and stretched trying to find her clothes and sighed.

/

"I think a maid put your clothes in my closet." Jareth said as Sarah walked over to the closet finding all her clothes neatly hung up or placed in the dresser. She

found a set of clothes as Jareth joined her picking out an outfit for the day. Sarah got into the shower sighing in relief as the hot water soothed her sore

muscles. She heard the door to the bathroom open and before she could see who it was Jareth was pressing her against the wall kissing her passionately. The

love birds didn't leave the shower until the water ran cold and they both bundled up in towels getting dressed before exiting the chambers hand in hand. As

they exited the doors Julian ran over.

/

"Hope you two slept well, we have a bit of a problem." He said as he held up a piece of parchment adorned with a gold

seal.

/

"The Court of the Underground want to question Aceton, they know he's a halfling, and they want to interrogate him before giving their answer if they'll let him

stay in the Underground. You have enough time to change and get breakfast, I'm helping Aceton get ready." He said as he darts off Jareth turning around

pulling Sarah into the chambers closing the doors. He pulled his shirt off putting on his regal Goblin King uniform his crown materializing on his head.

Sarah picked a dress as Jareth helped. ,

/

"So the kings and queens of the other territories are going to decide whether Aceton is fit or not to live in the Underground and become your heir?" She asked

as Jareth started to lace up the corset of a deep forest green gown. ,

/

"That'd be correct, Lukas is going to be there along with my grandmother, so we should be okay. Some of the leaders have a soft spot for kids other honorable

warriors, I think they'll say it's okay." Jareth said as they walked out of the chambers going to the kitchen eating some flaking fruit filled pastries before walking

down to Aceton's room.

/

Jareth knocked as Julian opened the door. Aceton was getting dressed with the help of Julian, Jareth looked worried as Aceton yelped in pain as a pair of pants

appeared on his thickly bandaged legs. Aceton shook his head changing them to a pair of loose black dress pants tying his boots up as Julian picked him up.

/

"He has to stand in front of the court, so I'm going to carry him there with his staff, you'll teleport with Sarah." He said as Jareth nodded both of them

summoning teleportation crystals. The Goblin Castle disappeared and they stood in a vast courtroom. Aceton slowly stood on his legs taking a sharp breath as

he used the staff to stay up right. The court was entering, and he was terrified.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or the characters I only own the characters I've created. Happy reading :)**

 _ **Alright this recap is for those who skipped the last chapter due to it's content, here goes. *The Author spins a crystal ball and the recap of what**_

 _ **happened in the end of the chapter plays***_

 _ **As Jareth and Sarah exited the doors of Jareth's chamber the next morning Julian ran over.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **"Hope you two slept well, we have a bit of a problem."**_

 _ **He said as he held up piece of parchment adorned with a gold seal.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **"The Court of the Underground want to question Aceton, they know he's a**_ _ **halfling, and they want to interrogate him before giving their answer if**_

 _ **they'll let him stay in the Underground. You have enough time to change and**_ _ **get breakfast, I'm helping Aceton get ready." He said as he darts off**_

 _ **Jareth turning around pulling Sarah into the chambers closing the doors. He**_ _ **pulled his shirt off putting on his regal Goblin King uniform his crown**_

 _ **materializing on his head. Sarah picked a dress as Jareth helped.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **"So the kings**_ _ **and queen of the other territories are going to decide whether Aceton is fit or not to live in the Underground and become your heir?"**_

 _ **She asked as**_ _ **Jareth started to lace up the corset of a deep forest green gown.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **"That'd be correct, Lukas is going to be there along with my grandmother, so we**_

 _ **should be okay. Some of the leaders have a soft spot for kids other honorable warriors, I think they'll say it's okay." Jareth said as they walked out of**_

 _ **the chambers going to the kitchen eating some flaking fruit filled pastries before walking down to Aceton's room.**_

 _ **Jareth knocked as Julian opened the door. Aceton was getting dressed with the help of Julian, Jareth looked worried as Aceton yelped in pain as a pair**_

 _ **of pants appeared on his thickly bandaged legs. Aceton shook his head changing them to a pair of loose black dress pants tying his boots up as Julian**_

 _ **picked him up.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **"He has to stand in front of the court, so I'm going to carry him there with his staff, you'll teleport with Sarah." He said as Jareth**_

 _ **nodded both of them summoning teleportation crystals. The Goblin Castle disappeared and they stood in a vast courtroom. Aceton slowly stood on his**_

 _ **legs taking a sharp breath as he used the staff to stay up right. The court was entering, and he was terrified.**_ ***end of recap*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

.

Aceton stood on bandaged shaking legs in front of the high court of the underground. There were twelve of them usually, the reigning monarch from each of the

twelve territories, but there were ten for the moment, due to Jareth and Julian not being present on the seats in the middle of the room. They stood to one

side, as family of Aceton's.

/

"I call this court session to order on the matter of the young halfling's being granted permanent residency in the goblin kingdom in the name of the Sylph crown

I call this session to order. State your name for the court scribe please young man." A tall man stated his eyes were gold and cold as if made from metal as

Aceton inched closer to the people a little seeing all the pairs of eyes staring at him.

/

"A-Aceton Jared Williams." He said softly his hands holding onto his staff so he could stand on his damaged legs. An older elvish woman walked over to Aceton

her dark hair streaked with flecks of gray.

/

"How old are you Master Williams?" She asked as Aceton looked into her pinched face. .

/

"I-I'm eleven years old ma'am." He said shakily.

/

"Are you parents here today Aceton?" she asked as Aceton nodded.

/

"Yes ma'am they are both present." He said coughing to clear his parched throat.

/

"Can you point them out master Williams?" She asked as Aceton nodded pointing to where Jareth and Sarah stood with his Uncle and grandmother.

/

"Can you both state your name for the court scribe?" The woman asked as Jareth and Sarah nodded their hands intertwined.

/

"Sarah Jane Williams previous champion of the labyrinth, mother of Aceton Jared Williams." She said loud enough for the court to hear her. Jareth smiled.

/

"Jareth Gideon Lyon Goblin King, and father of Aceton Jared Williams." He said his smile widening as he recognized his son as his own, for the first time in front

of the court confidently. An older male from the realm of sprites stands, his complexion darker than most in the room.

/

"Boy, why do you carry the staff in this court? Do you feel you are in danger? Answer

honestly boy." He said coldly his voice intimidating and stern. Aceton slowly pulled up the leg of his black dress pants revealing the stark white bandages above

his black leather boots, that were wrapped around the wounded limbs.

/

"My lord, I-I-I cannot stand without it. My body is still healing and I-I-i lack the strength

to stand on my legs alone sir." Aceton said his voice even and precise despite the pain he was in. Julian raised his hand standing.

/

"Your honors, permission to speak?" He asked as the group of people turned to talk amongst themselves before nodding.

/

"State your name for the scribe." The man with the scroll said as Julian stepped forward holding a piece of parchment paper in his gloved hands.

/

"Julian Xavier Lyon King of the Fae and Ruler of the Sun Grotto." He said as the court officials whispered for a moment.

/

"King Julian you have the floor." An imposing man with a shock of pale blonde hair said from the first row of court officials.

/

"Gentleman and Ladies of the court, I have seen this boy do extraordinary things, things that would have been no less astounding if he were a full blooded

Fae. Since meeting him a few short weeks ago he has learned many of our customs and wishes to continue his education under my tutelage, and the tutelage

of my mother. Aceton, I have a question for you buddy okay? When you were asked what your name was, why didn't you use your proper title?" He asked

turning his kind eyes to his nephew. Aceton looked down.

/

"I-I-I didn't know I was supposed to...I-I'm sorry, I've never been to court before…" He said softly as the people of the court looked curiously at this young A

red headed pixie stood up.

/

"King Julian are you saying this halfling has a royal title?" She asked her voice shrill to Aceton's ears as Julian nodded. A black haired nymph woman stood.

/

"Young man, would you be so kind as to state your full name and title for the court?" she asked smiling softly as Aceton nodded.

/

"S-sir Aceton Jared Williams champion of the Labyrinth, Royal Archer, and the Grandson of High King Zachariah and High Queen Titania y-your honors." He said

softly as a stout man stood up.

/

"This boy lies! He is far too young to be a champion and a Royal Archer. Hang him for treason!" He yelled as the tall imposing man from the front row stood.

/

"Do you have proof of this title Aceton?" He asked as Aceton nodded slowly.

/

"Y-y-yes sir, it's on my back sir, but d-due to the women present, I would like to

refrain from disrobing unless your honors request it." He said softly as the man chuckles.

/

"Does that mean you have been marked young one?" He asked as

Aceton nodded.

/

"Y-yes your honor. It happened after I began my visit in King Julian's Kingdom three weeks ago." He said softly as the man smiled.

/

"I admire your modesty for the sake of the ladies present, but in order to hush King Rudolph's claim of treason I'll need to ask you to disrobe from the waist

up." The man said quietly as Aceton nodded slowly taking one hand off his staff. His body lacked all stability as he wobbled barely staying on his feet as he

stumbled clutching tightly to his staff. The tall Fae man walked over crouching in front of Aceton.

/

"My name is Lukas, it's okay I wish no harm on you. Here let's give you something to sit on, standing on injured legs in my experience isn't pleasant nor necessary. Excuse me does anyone on the court object to this boy sitting while being

questioned?" He asked, the room was silent as Lukas motioned a servant over who brought a backless stool over. Lukas, King of the Moon Grotto picked

Aceton up carefully sitting him on the stool, placing his staff to rest on the stool between the boy's damaged legs.

/

Aceton slowly unbuttoned his blue dress shirt slowly easing it down over his shoulders, Lukas helping seeing how much it hurt the boy. Aceton turned to

Lukas sitting in his shoes, dress pants and gray undershirt.

/

"Can they all understand my markings?" He asked as the male fae nodded.

/

"It's their job to know how to, here let me help." He said helping the boy pull the tank top over his head. He had bandages covering his arms shoulders and

ribs, but none of the bandages hindered the black markings on his back. A woman gasped. She stood from the back of the room. She walked around the side of

the council.

/

"Y-young one would it pain you if I touched your mark? It has been many years since I've seen some of these markings." She said. She was very old far older

than his grandmother, her hair mostly gray had a few stubborn wisps of red hair. Aceton bowed his head.

/

"As long a-as you are gentle, the healers say that I took a lot of damage, and I-i-i shouldn't be out of bed for several more days at least. T-they'll be cross

when they find out I disobeyed." He said softly as the woman nodded.

/

"I'll be as gentle as a feather, I give you my honest word." she said and Aceton nodded, something about her made him wish to trust her. He felt the woman's

feather like touch across his back. She ran her hand over the flat of his shoulder and Aceton stiffened.

/

"Does that hurt dear?" She asked concerned as Aceton

bit his tongue.

/

"Excuse me, could you bring this boy a pain elixir? We have already hindered his healing by driving him from his bed, he shouldn't suffer anymore than he has

to." She spoke as Aceton was given a blue liquid to drink. As it ran down his throat his pain lessened.

/

"there now, I apologize for causing you such pain. I haven't seen that mark in many years. When my son was still alive, two hundred years ago…" She said as

Titania walked over.

/

"Aceton this is lady Magnolia, my husband's mother, and your great grandmother." Titania whispered as Magnolia smiled softly.

/

"Why don't you turn around so she can see the rest of you?" She whispered as Aceton turned around slowly his bones cracking in protest as he moved to face

his grandmother and great-grandmother. As he looked up at her, Lady Magnolia's breath hitched in her throat as tears rolled down her withered cheeks.

/

"He looks so much like him! His hair, his eyes...I thought the only time I'd ever see his eyes again would be in the face of your youngest son. C-can I hug you?"

She whispered as Aceton smiled softly hugging his great-grandmother as Julian grinned.

/

"As I was going to say your honors, I've seen this boy do extraordinary magic, magic that many couldn't accomplish at his age. When he saw his home was in

danger he risked dying at the hands of trolls, the same way my father died, but he saved us all. He healed everyone, but himself, and when healing wasn't

possible he resurrected the soldiers. How many young fae have you met that would put their lives on the line for someone they have never met? I know I've

met a small handful in my two hundred and fourteen years." He said before he sat back down.

Jareth stood up.

/

"I watched my son risk his life to save a goblin child during his run of my labyrinth, not even a proper fae. He leapt off a cliff across a canyon to save a goblin

babe who fell off onto a cliff below. As he walked towards the way to my castle the ground broke beneath him and he was left clinging to a rock. In that

moment, he didn't blubber and cry saying the world wasn't fair. He apologized to his mother for being selfish and angry for having to babysit his foster brother.

Nobody told him that he had to protect the goblin kingdom he did it naturally, because your honors the Goblin Kingdom is his home, or it could be one day."

Jareth said as Lukas stood once more.

/

"What is your medium of choice Aceton? Do you predominantly use crystals like your father?" He asked as Aceton shook his head.

/

"I prefer force fields and healing domes, but I'm pretty good at crystals and illusions." He said as a crystal appeared in his hand as he

spun it around absently.

/

"Would you demonstrate your power for the court before we make a verdict." Lukas asked as Aceton nodded.

/

"T-there was one spell I wanted to try. I-is it okay if I ask the help of my family? Not as sources of power, but of a source of focus." He said as the court

whispered for a second before nodding their heads. Aceton motioned his father, uncle, grandmother and great-grandmother closer they formed a semicircle

around him as he took a deep breath centering himself. He took off his gloves kicking off his shoes leaving him in nothing up his black dress pants. He picked up

his staff spinning it back and forth through the air whipping it around as the staff began to glow green he took a moment to turn to the council as a dome

formed around the members of the Lyon clan. As the staff spun glitter like particles began to swirl through the air. They spun in a cyclone around a single point

just in front of Aceton as his chest began to glow, the glow flickering to the beat of his heart. Soon Titania's chest did the same, followed by her mother in law,

and her sons. Aceton dropped the staff a ball of pure blue energy in his hand as the swirling cyclone of glitter began to pulse to a similar beat, a heart beat.

/

All at once the light exploded from Aceton's hand bathing the vast room in blinding light. When the light dimmed there stood a man who like Aceton was

shirtless shoe less and red haired, but his hair was streaked with gray at his temples a wise well kept beard adorning his chin. On his chest was an 'x' shaped

scar right in the center of his chest, but besides that one mark he was normal He rose from his knees opening his eyes as Aceton smiling a little pressing a

shaking hand to his nose. Titania's hand went over her mouth as a sob wrenched free of her throat. She knew the man standing right in front of her grandson,

Jareth and Julian turned shocked smiles on their faces. The man turned to look at Aceton taking a handkerchief from his pocket pressing it to the boy's bleeding

nose ruffling his hair a smiling lighting up his heterochromatic eyes.

/

"You've done so well my boy." He whispered as Aceton smiled.

/

"I-It's good to see you grandpa." He said smiling as Zachariah started to tear up.

/

"You're my grandson? Which of my sons is your father?" He asked as he picked up the boy careful of the bandages wrapped around the boy. Aceton turned to

where his uncle and dad were smiling shocked.

/

"Daddy! Uncle Julian! Grandma Titania, Mama look what I did!" He said excitedly as the people in the stands chuckled as Lukas stood up.

/

"All in favor of letting Aceton Jared Williams stay in the Underground say I." He said as everyone but King Rudolph of the Sand Dreamers said 'I'.

/

"In a vote of eleven to one I am proud to welcome Aceton Jared Williams as a resident of the Underground along with his mother Sarah Williams." Lukas said

smiling as the court disbanded. Zachariah carried Aceton over to where his family was,

the older Fae had tears in his eyes as he hugged his sons, so grown up and mature. They weren't boys anymore, they were men, his eldest and his youngest

sons were both married. Lukas walked over smiling softly.

/

"Congratulations Aceton and welcome to the underground. I'm Lukas Casper Lyon King of the Moonlight Grotto." He said as Titania grabbed Lukas by the ear.

/

"You don't call you don't write. Don't you think your dear old mother would like to have you for tea sometime?" She growled as the man chuckled.

/

"I promise to come by more often mother." He said kissing her cheek as Aceton cocked his head his forehead furrowed in confusion.

/

"Son, meet your uncle Lukas, he's our middle brother, he was always a bit of the black sheep." Jareth whispered in his son's ear as he giggled.

/

"I'm the black sheep? Who's the one in tight pants with a mullet huh? What girl would chase you?" Lukas joked nudging his baby brother as Jareth smirked

turning to his older brother.

/

"My fiancée actually, Lukas meet Sarah, Sarah meet my immature

brother Lukas." He said as Sarah smiled curtseying to her fiancé's brother. Lukas groaned rolling his blue eyes.

/

"First it's Julian, and now you! What happened to never marrying?!" He asked as both his brothers grinned at him.

/

"I found love." Julian said with a shrug as Jareth kissed Sarah softly.

/

"I've been in love for twelve years and now I'm never letting her go." He whispered as Aceton stuck his tongue out making a face.

/

Lukas picked up his nephew holding him up as his father and mother just held each other and cried.

/

"You think it's a bit gross huh?" He asked the young boy as Aceton shook his head.

/

"No it's just the prospect of them consummating their marriage that makes me feel all icky." Aceton said as both Lukas and Julian started laughing.

/

"You're a bright young man, when I was your age I had no clue what consummation was, but I wasn't much of a scholar back then." Lukas said with a chuckle

as Julian laughed.

/

"You wouldn't be worried about consummation if you heard what they were doing last night." Julian whispered Aceton making a disgusted face.

/

"Ew." He said as his uncles erupted into laughter.

/

"You're just a lad one day you won't think the same way about it." Lukas said ruffling Aceton's hair as Jareth picked up his son.

/

"You doing okay Champ?" He whispered as Aceton nodded.

/

"I'm okay Daddy, but I should go home soon it's almost time for them to change my bandages." He said as Jareth nodded.

/

"Let's all head back to my castle for lunch, Aceton needs to check in with the healers, and then it's back to bed rest for the little prince." Jareth said smiling as

Lukas smirked.

/

"You know if all three of us were to perish with your spouses he would inherit everything? Julian, you and I mate have to have at least one child each." He said jokingly as Julian shrugged.

/

"I think he'd make a good king actually. Hey Aceton did you show your dad your notebook yet?" Julian asked as Aceton shook his head a big notepad appearing

in his hands as he showed it to Jareth, as he flipped through he noticed that the whole notebook was filled with drawings

and diagrams of ideas of how to make the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth better.

/

"These are extraordinary champ, how about you help me later today, and

we pick one to do first okay?" Jareth said as Aceton looked up at him.

/

"You actually want to use them? I just thought some of them were dumb." He said as

Jareth tilted his son's head so their foreheads touched.

.

"These are all great ideas, and they'll help make our kingdom better. They aren't dumb buddy they're amazing I've never even thought of some of these. We'll

do it together as a team, okay?" He whispered and Aceton nodded.

/

"Now give me a hug champ." He said as his son wrapped his arms around his neck hugging him resting his head on his father's shoulder. Aceton listened to his

family talk as he dozed off exhausted. He didn't even notice when they teleported back to the Goblin Castle and he slept right through lunch and his bandage

changing, all the standing talking and magic took a toll on him, and for the moment all he wanted to do was sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: i don't own Labyrinth or it's characters, that would be amazing if I did, but sadly I do not. I own the characters that I have created. Please, if you like the story so far leave a small comment or send me a message. I'd love to see what people think of this story. Enjoy this chapter folks! :)**

.

Days past quickly in the Labyrinth, Aceton continued to spend many of his hours sleeping, and healing in his bed. After almost a week he was allowed to walk in

the upper floor of the castle, he used the aid of a staff, or a cane rather. It was short, coming just to his waist the head of it a mighty wolf. His legs were still

bandaged, as was the rest of his body, but he was healing. Aceton walked down the hall to the dining hall, or what became the dining hall. After a week in bed

Jareth didn't want his son trying to navigate the uneven stairs of the Labyrinth. He ate quietly as Jareth turned to his son. On the week anniversary of the troll

army's demise Aceton ate his lunch nervously. Jareth and Julian thought it would be a good idea for Aceton to address the kingdom for the first time. After they

ate Jareth helped him get dressed. Aceton used magic instead of gel to get his hair to stick up. He realized while he did this, it was the first time he had done

his hair with gel that didn't involve him gelling it down and cloaking it.

/

He stood in the full length mirror in his parents' room, the King's chambers formerly. He stood in skinny jeans tucked into shiny boots. He wore the formal

uniform of the Royal Archers right down to the cane in his hands being replaced with his staff. Aceton tugged on the collar of the dark red tunic, the fabric had

been starched heavily by the laundress and as of the moment it was very stiff and itchy. Jareth chuckled putting his hand on his shoulder, since he met Aceton

he had watched him grow so much, whether it be the two inches that Aceton has grown since Aceton met him, or the way he held himself, but this amazing boy,

his son was growing up right before his eyes. Aceton looked up at Jareth with wide eyes.

/

"How am I supposed to do this? I can't even give a speech to my class without choking up." He said looking down. Jareth crouched down and stood next to his

son.

/

"I want you to look into that mirror, and imagine yourself as a great king, one day you will be. I used to be a terrible public speaker as well, ask my father. He

used to spend hours in this very room helping me ready myself, but you I know you're already ready for this. Besides there's a surprise waiting as well. Just

take a deep breath head tall and be yourself." He whispered as he put on his crown grabbing his scepter as Sarah walked in. She looked gorgeous in a floor

length off the shoulder blue gown. She kissed Jareth's cheek before she smiled softly seeing Aceton stare into the mirror.

/

"I am a great king, I will be a great king." He whispered to himself as Sarah smiled, he looked so grown up, so much like his father. Aceton conjured a crystal

rolling and twisting it through his hands nervously as Sarah chuckled.

/

"He does the same thing you do darling." She said as Jareth rolled his eyes smiling.

/

"I don't always do that when I'm nervous." He said with a chuckle as Sarah shook her head.

/

"Like father like son, you never did teach me how to do that. I always wanted to learn though." Sarah as Jareth smiled materializing a crystal passing to her.

/

"You just spin it like this and twist it like that." He said going through the motions as Sarah watched with wide eyes.

/

"Yeah mom it isn't that hard soon you'll be able to do it faster and do more intricate tricks like this!" Aceton said as he started to spin the crystal from one arm

to the other adding a colored crystal, and another and so on until he had a rainbow of crystals moving in tandem.

/

"You aren't helping not all of us are Fae." She said and Aceton smiled softly.

/

"You're just jealous." He whispered as Jareth who was silently until this point started to laugh. Aceton took off his gloves and slowly showed his mom how to

simply spin the crystal twisting and turning it in slow motion.

/

Slowly but surely Sarah found the basics of crystal ball juggling. Though she'd never be as good as her son or her fiancé, she wasn't absolutely terrible. Helping

his mom had taken Aceton's concentration away from what was to come as Jareth put his hand on his son's shoulder.

/

"It's time buddy." He said as Aceton took a deep shaking breath nodding. They walked down the stairs to the front of the Goblin Castle on the top of the steps

Aceton stood his parents joining the crowd, he needed to do this on his own. Aceton took another deep breath as he saw the thousands of people in his

audience, not all of them were goblins there were people from all parts of the Underground. Aceton put an amplifying force field around himself, not for magic,

but to project his voice as loud as he could.

/

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Underground! Some of you present today may know who I am, some of you may have heard rumors about me, and some may

have no clue what this kid is doing up here making a fool of himself." He said as a few good hearted chuckles come from the audience.

/

"I may not look like much, but right out there on that outer wall I stood my ground for a place that wasn't even my home yet. I threw everything I had into

protecting the Labyrinth, it's citizens and the castle that unites it all. Some soldiers thought I was a ghost, others an angel, but I'm here to tell you that I'm as

flesh and blood as all of you present here. I want to thank all those who fought to protect this land from the enemies we faced just a week ago today. Without

you, the Labyrinth might not be celebrating today. The Goblin King told me earlier to look into a mirror and imagine myself as a great king, and until this moment

I thought it couldn't be possible, I'm just a halfling, nobody would take me serious. A boy I met in the Sun Grotto told me that he would never bow to me if I

were a king, well one day that might happen. One day, one day that will hopefully not come for a very long time, I'll be a king. Many of you don't know of my

lineage and until a few weeks ago neither did I, but now I do and I want to protect this world because it's my home too." Aceton turned to his parents with a

soft smile.  
/

" I found this world by chance, as a bratty child who didn't want to take responsibility for a child in my care. I met my father for the first time that day when I

wished away my foster brother, and since then I've learned so much from him, my uncles, my aunt, my cousins the McAshtons and my grandmother. I hope that

one day I'll stand before you as your prince, and later your king, I hope to turn the thoughts and hopes of the people into actions to make this kingdom prosper

and bloom. My name is Aceton Jared Williams, Champion of the labyrinth, son of King Jareth Lyon and Sarah Williams the previous champion, nephew to Scarlett,

Lukas, and Julian Lyon, and the grandson of Queen Titania and King Zachariah. T-t-thank you for listening." He said as his father stepped forward putting his

hand on his son's shoulder.

/

"Ready for the surprise?" He whispered as Aceton nodded nervously. The Court of the Underground stood, all but King Rudolph who didn't move a muscle from

where he stood. His father drew his sword passing it to his father who smiled at Aceton.

/

"Kneel my boy, relax it's okay." He whispered as Aceton knelt slowly in front of him head down shaking.

/

"Today was supposed to be just a day of celebration, but the Lyon Clan, and the Court of the Underground decided to celebrate something else as well. It has

been a long two hundred years, two hundred years without the birth of heirs, but today we celebrate the crowning of

a Prince." He said his voice commanding the attention of everyone standing in the crowd.

/

"Do you Aceton Jared Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, and Royal Archer promise to protect the Labyrinth and its inhabitants with every ounce of your

power and fiber of your being?" He asked as Aceton looked up.

/

"I promise to do so, and I think my actions of late has proven that." He whispered as he felt the cold metal of the blade press to the side of his neck.

/

"I dub thee Aceton Jared Lyon, Champion of the Labyrinth, Royal Archer, Protector of the Goblin Kingdom, and Crowned Prince, please rise." Zachariah said as

Aceton stood up slowly almost falling over his legs still weak and bandaged. Julian and Lukas ran over steadying him as Jareth walked over to a pillow on a

pedestal, there was a crown on it, it wasn't as elaborate as Jareth's but Aceton still looked at it with wide eyes of amazement. It was silver and studded with

jet black stones around the outer surface of it. As Jareth put the crown on his head he held his breath and closed his eyes. Jareth ruffled his hair.

/

"Open your eyes Aceton." He said as Aceton looked up at the smiling face of his father,

turning to see his two grinning uncles, and as he looked out he saw a swarm of people applauding him with smiles on their faces. Aceton smiled as his father

hugged him.

/

"Surprise." He whispered as Sarah walked over.

/

"Aceton come on we have to get going soon, today's your first day back to school, we don't want you to be late. Don't worry we'll come back here tonight." She

whispered as Aceton's outfit changed to his school outfit, he wore skinny jeans black jeans, a black leather, and a blue tee shirt. His backpack materialized on

his back.

/

"Hey dad can you come in for show and tell today. I want to introduce you to my class!" Aceton asked as Jareth ruffled his hair.

/

"I'll be there bud I promise." he said as Aceton and Sarah teleported to their house in the aboveground. As they drove to the school Aceton pulled his gloves on

his skin crawling.

/

"Does it bother you to be up here in the human world?" Sarah asked as Aceton shrugged.

/

"It just doesn't feel right." He said as they pulled up to the school Aceton go out hugging Sarah before running inside. An hour or two later Sarah got a call from

Aceton's school, his teacher had noticed his new hair and eyes and thought it would be a good time to have a conversation. Sarah walked in.

/

"Mrs. Finn what seems to be the problem?" She asked seeing Aceton sitting in the corner while the other kids played outside.

/

"Mrs. Williams Aceton was caught telling lies today in class, he said that his hair and eyes have always been that color, and when he was asked where he got

his unusual eyes from he said his father. From his school record Aceton's father isn't in the picture correct?" Aceton's teacher said as Sarah shook her head.

/

"Actually that's why Aceton missed the last day of school before break, his father came back from a long trip. Actually Aceton invited him to come today for show

and tell." Sarah said as the other children filed into the class, and just as everyone got seated a knock came at the door.

/

Mrs. Finn opened the door and in stepped a slightly refined Jareth, his hair was in a shorter spikier mullet without the long pieces of hair in the front, he wore

biker leather jeans black boots with a form fitting blue tee shirt. He tied the entire outfit together with a leather jacket collar popped and a pair of sunglasses.

/

"Hello may I help you sir?" Mrs Finn asked as Aceton looked up eyes bright as he ran over from the corner.

/

"Daddy! You made it!" He said running into Jareth's arms who picked him up holding him spinning him around as he smiled toward his son's teacher.

/

"I'm Jareth Lyon Aceton's father, he wanted to introduce me to his class, and show off some magic tricks, I've been teaching him when I'm not deployed." He

said as he took off his sunglasses. Mrs. Finn who thought Aceton was lying bit the inside of her cheek, this man's eyes were identical to Aceton's one blue one

green.

/

"You are a magician and in the military I take it?" She asked coldly as Jareth nodded.

/

"I'm a Brigadier in the British Army, I've been deployed to help train new recruits, and I've been gone a very long time, but now I'm retired. I can't wait to spend

every day with my favorite guy." He said tickling Aceton who giggled hugging his dad, Mrs. Finn couldn't deny the father son bond between the two.

/

"Alright Aceton, if you want to go first you can." She said as the boy nodded sitting in the smaller rocking chair next to his father as Jareth smiled.

/

"today my son and I are gonna do a bit of magic and ventriloquism in the form of a song, Sarah darling you know the song too so if you wanna sing along you

can." He said smiling up at the mother of his child. From behind his back he produced what looked like a puppet, but Sarah's eyes widened. It was a small

goblin sitting perfectly still. From behind his back Aceton produced a smaller goblin before passing a slightly larger goblin to Sarah who took it sitting on Jareth's

lap.

/

"The title of the song is Magic Dance." Jareth said turning to his son who smiled up at him as he started drumming his feet on the ground the melody of a song

coming through in a whistling airy tone. Jareth stood up holding Sarah steady.

/

"You remind me of the babe." He said as Aceton stood up the goblin in his hand

speaking.

/

"What babe?" The shrill little voice said as Jareth's goblin replied.

/

"The babe with the power." Sarah's goblin chimed in it's voice deeper than the

others.

/

"What power?" Aceton started to laugh.

/

"The power of voodoo." He said holding up his hand as a crystal formed, he tossed it up and it dissolved into sparkles as the class watched in amazement.

/

"Who do?" Sarah asked as both of her boys looked at her grinning.

/

"You do!" They both said chuckling as Sarah rolled her eyes.

/

"Do what?" She asked innocently as Aceton did a backflip sliding on the ground.

/

"Remind me of the babe." He said as the goblins came to life dancing around following the movements of Aceton and Jareth. The boys sang the song in

harmony the goblins and Sarah chiming in, Aceton's teacher had to say she had never seen such life in the young boy. He had always kept to himself and he

was always the odd one out, but in front of the class with his father at his side he was in his element. She smiled as Jareth picked up Aceton balancing him on

his shoulders holding tight to his son as Aceton hung down before sitting back up smiling at his classmates, as the song ended and everyone cheered and

clapped, the other kids running over.

/

"Wow Aceton I didn't know you knew magic tricks!" One kid said as Aceton smiled politely.

/

"Nobody ever asked." He simply said as all the fifth grade girls fawned over Jareth, they thought he was the hottest thing besides Orlando Bloom and Johnny

Depp, of course, but he was real. Mrs. Finn thought she had recognized the strange man with the mullet, but she couldn't place his face.

/

Jareth and Sarah stayed for the rest of the show and tells, which lasted until the end of the day, when the bell rang all the children ran out besides Aceton. Mrs.

Finn walked over to Jareth.

/

"I apologize Mr. Lyon, but you seem very familiar to me, I can't place your face. Have you been here before?" She asked as Jareth shook his head with his

devilish smirk.

/

"I'm afraid not madame, maybe you could tell me if you read the book Labyrinth as a teenager?" He asked as Mrs. Finn's eyes widened.

/

"You can't be…him" She said as Jareth nodded with a soft smile.

/

"I gave you back your little sister even though you didn't win, because I could tear such a young child away from you and your dying mother. How is your sister,

Cassie right?" He asked as Mrs. Finn stumbled backwards.

/

"Sh-she's fine, my mo-mother is doing much better too." She stammered as Aceton tugged on his dad's hand.

/

"Can I change back before we go home?" He asked as Jareth nodded.

/

"Your teacher knows about home, so you can change here if you want." He said with a shrug as Mrs. Finn interrupted.

/

"The bathroom is right down the h-" Her voice stopped in her throat as Aceton snapped his fingers and his outfit changed into an open necked white tunic

skinny jeans black calf high combat boots, and to put it all together he snapped his fingers again and his crown slipped onto his head. Mrs. Finn looked up eyes

wide as Jareth changed his own appearance back to his normal regal Goblin King outfit of gray legs a poet shirt and a vest with high black heeled boots.

/

Mrs. Finn's head started to spin as Aceton looked at her worried. Jareth helped her sit down.

/

"Y-you're the Goblin King?" She asked as Jareth nodded.

/

"That would be correct." He said as she turned to Aceton.

/

"And you're…" She asked her voice trailing off as Aceton got her a cup of water.

/

"I'm his son, and as of this morning the Crowned Prince of the Goblin Kingdom." He said as her eyes widened.

/

"I think we should leave her be son." Jareth said as he took out a crystal as it turned to powder he blew it in Mrs. Finn's face.

/

"When you wake up you won't remember the Labyrinth or that I'm the Goblin King and Aceton is the Goblin prince, you'll only know that I came for show and tell

and I was thoroughly charming." He said as she nodded falling asleep. He put his hand on Aceton's shoulder walking over to Sarah as the three of them

returned to their home, their new home in the Goblin Castle. After school let out Sarah and Aceton would make the move permanent. Jareth carried Aceton up

the stairs to his rooms, the boy was fast asleep right after dinner. The change from human to fae was raging on inside him, and the best thing for him at the

moment was for him to sleep. Jareth and Sarah retired to their room, and embraced each other in the locked chambers falling asleep just a handful of hours

before dawn cloaked in their lover's naked embrace. They had an eternity ahead of them, but every moment together was like the first time all over again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters, sadly it's owned by Jim Henson and Co. I do own the characters that I created for the story. Enjoy and feel free to review and tell me how you like my story so far :)**

The weeks dragged on as summer vacation looms just outside of reach. Aceton was busy with not only school work, but also helping his mother pack up their

house. They had decided that once school let out they would be moving to "England" or that's what his mother told his grandparents and uncle. In reality they

would be moving into the castle past the Goblin City. When he wasn't transporting things with crystals to the castle or into a moving truck to bring to a storage

unit, he was hard at work in the Underground training with his father and uncles. Julian kept training him in physical combat, teaching him techniques and

moves for every situation. Lukas was teaching him other forms of magic, things he could use when crystals and force fields wouldn't help him. Jareth with the

help of his parents taught Aceton the etiquette he would need to one day lead the Goblin Kingdom.

/

It had been two weeks since the incident at Aceton's school, and Aceton was training in the ballroom of the Goblin Castle his Uncles training him throughout his

Saturday afternoon. Aceton was spinning his staff, if someone had seen him the first day he had been in his Uncle Julian's Kingdom and compared his staff work

to that of what he had now they would be flabbergasted. He learned how to use magic to absorb attacks to replenish his own magic. As the young boy spun

the staff like a propeller he deflected fireballs sent at him by his Uncle Lukas who smirked. Julian lunged at Aceton from behind as the boy spun parrying the

strokes of his Uncle's staff.

/

As his transformation from human to Fae continued his senses had heightened significantly, he could hear things that he would never have thought possible

before, like the near silent sound of his uncle's feet on the marble floors. As Lukas fired another fireball at him Aceton deflected it smugly watching as it hit

Julian searing his growing beard.

/

"Watch where you're aiming your fireballs squirt!" He yelled angrily at Lukas who rolled his eyes.

/

"You shouldn't have been in the way then peabrain." He said simply as Julian lunged at him the two of them wrestling on the ground. This was the perfect time

for Zachariah to walk in, he walked right past the two scrapping males picking up Aceton who smiled as his grandfather put him on his shoulders walking to sit

on one side of the ballroom with Aceton next to him on large arm chair. When Lukas and Julian finally separated they looked around panicking, where was their

nephew?

/

"Oh good the two of you finally realized that Aceton wasn't where he was when you started your little spat? You two should be ashamed of yourselves!

Someone could have taken Aceton, your brother's son, YOUR NEPHEW; without you even noticing." Zachariah said as both of the men looked down ashamed.

/

"Make sure this NEVER happens again." He said his voice warning his sons as both of them nodded.

/

"Now we should get back to Aceton's lessons, or would you both like to continue your little spar?" He asked icily as both of them shook their heads. Julian had a

bruise over his left eye, while Lukas's nose was steadily dripping blood. For the rest of the afternoon Zachariah supervised while Aceton trained with his uncles.

There wasn't anymore funny business. Closer to dinner Zachariah paused the lessons.

/

"There's something Aceton has to learn now, transformation." He said as both men smirked.

/

"This is gonna be funny." Lukas said as he high fived his older brother who nodded.

/

"Boys would you like to show Aceton how it's down?" He asked as both Lukas and Julian nodded. Lukas smirked at his father.

/

"Can we show off this one time? Before we show him how to do it, can we show him how we make it fun?" Lukas asked as Zachariah rolled his different eyes.

/

"Proceed." He said as Lukas stepped back giving his brother space.

/

"Age before beauty brother dear." He said with a smirk as Julian rolled his eyes.

/

"You never grow up you know that? It's been over two hundred years and yet you still act like a child." He said as he did a backflip, his body changing mid flip a

Colombian Screech owl hovered above the sparkling granite of the ballroom floor. Lukas clapped faking a yawn.

/

"A backflip? That's your best show of a good transformation? You've gone soft big brother." He said as Julian changed back into his human form.

/

"What's your idea of a flashy transformation baby brother?" He asked as Lukas smirked.

/

"Start taking notes brother." He said as he kicked off the ground corkscrewing through the air, as he twisted tendrils of purple and blue flames twisted around

his body consuming him in a rainbow of fire, when the flames went out there sat a grey speckled laughing owl looking up at Julian with an almost smug look on

it's beaked face. Julian rolled his eyes.

/

"At least mine wouldn't have blown my cover." He said as Lukas changed back rolling his eyes, both men's hair was messed fluffed and windswept.

/

"To transform you have to first believe you can, then image your arms turning into wings your feet turning into taloned feet, and your mouth turning into a

beak. It's easiest if the first time you close your eyes, the first time is always the hardest." He said as Aceton closed his eyes. He thought about his arms

turning into wings, he thought about his mouth turning into a sharp beak, he thought about what it would feel like to soar, to see the world from the sky. He

felt his arms tingle almost like they were falling asleep, but as he shook them out he heard the rustling of wings. He turned his head confused. In place of his

arms were a pair of deep brown wings speckled with snowy white spots. He looked up at Zachariah terrified as his grandfather patted his head.

/

"It's alright, try flapping your wings." He said as Aceton tried to flap his wings finding the action seemed normal. The door of the ballroom opened and Aceton

turned seeing his grandmother walk in. He flew over to her as she smiled holding out an arm for him to land on. He landed almost falling over as she caught

him.

/

"That's a great start, now he just needs to learn how to fly glide and land, but changing is the hardest part." Zachariah said patting his grandson's head. Lukas

and Julian ran over.

/

"A Barred owl, smaller than you dad, but still pretty dangerous." Lukas said poking Aceton in the stomach as the bird bit him.

/

"OW!" He said pulling his finger away colored crimson from the wound in the side of it. Julian started cracking up.

/

"If you knew anything about owls you'd know that the Barred Owl has a sharp beak you idiot." He said through his laughter. Lukas grumbled healing his finger

with a spell as Sarah walked in.

/

"Have you seen Aceton?" She asked the congregated Lyon clan. Julian nodded as the barred owl flapped its wings and glided awkward over to her screeching a

soft greeting as Sarah gave her fiancé's family a look that could kill.

/

"Jareth is going to kill you guys,teaching him to change into an owl without him being there. He'll be crushed." She said as Lukas and Julian shook their heads.

/

"We just taught him how here in the ballroom, first flight is always a father and son wright

of passage. We just didn't want a repeat of Jareth's own flight." Julian said as Titania shook her head smiling.

/

"Poor dear over thought it and turned back into his human form just above the cloud bank, broke both his arms and wouldn't fly for months after that." She said

as Lukas started laughing.

/

"You weren't much better you flew right into a tree, knocked yourself out cold for days!" Titania warned as Lukas laughed.

/

"I never said I was better I just thought it was funny that the man's job is to appear as a bird and scare the daylights out of teenagers giving away their

families and friends couldn't do it right." He said as Sarah tried not to giggle at the prospect of Lukas flying into a tree. Lukas shoved Sarah lightly.

/

Aceton flapped his wings trying to get the hang of flying just as he was about to hit the ground a flash of white came from the open window. His left wing was

being supported by a large tan and white barn owl. Slowly with the barn owl's help Aceton got the hang of flying. Sarah watched smiling softly as she watched

her fiancé and her son bonding in such a way. Once Aceton got the hang of not falling on the ground, Zachariah opened the door.

/

"Go on you two. We'll catch up later." He said as the barn owl nudged the speckled barred owl towards the door. Slowly the two birds took flight, the young

barred owl had a bit of trouble when they got higher, but Jareth never let him fall, he would sweep under his son using his larger wingspan to adjust his son's

wings. As he got the hang of flying he slowly inched ahead of Jareth who smiled on the inside as his son, his boy feel the freedom of the sky for the first time.

Jareth heard the screech of other owls behind him turning around to see his brothers and father also in owl form soaring through the sky.

/

Aceton felt so much freedom in the sky, he could see forever, he swore if he turned his eyes to the horizon he could see the edge of the world. He flew gliding

side to side before sweeping down to the ground in a dive. Jareth and his uncles followed, Zachariah being an older Great Gray Owl, know he was too old to

get out of such a dive safely, he would leave the diving to the boys. Jareth panicked, what if Aceton didn't know how to get out of the dive? His eyes

grew wide as his son started to spiral, just before he was going to make a birdie sized crater in the ground he pulled his body out of dive barrel rolling, he did

one simple backwards loop before he turned back in mid air landing on his feet dizzily. Jareth changed back catching his son as he fell over laughing.

/

"That was AWESOME!" He said as his uncles changed back laughing.

/

"You scared your dad half to death! I could see the terror in his eyes, he thought you would hit the ground." Lukas said ruffling his nephew's hair as Zachariah

walked over shaking his head chuckling. Only his grandson would try such a stunt on a first flight.

/

"Why would he be scared? I had it handled!" He said as Julian trapped his head in a headlock musing his nephew's hair with his knuckles.

/

"Well none of us expected you would try to do a dive like that on a first flight you knucklehead." He said releasing his nephew's head as he struggled causing

the young boy to fly back on the ground landing on his back laughing.

/

They flew back to the castle, Sarah waiting worried, what if her son got hurt? Aceton flew down from the sky landing on his human feet before running over to

his mom laughing his hair windswept blown back away from his young freckled face.

/

"I didn't crash or fall or anything. I almost gave dad a heart attack!" He said proudly as Jareth landed changing back.

/

"He decided to dive five hundred feet straight down, we all thought he was going to crash, he didn't but it was just the thought of what could have happened."

Jareth shook his head as Sarah kissed his lips softly.

/

"You're thinking like a parent love, we always think of that stuff." She said as Zachariah picked up Aceton balancing him up on his shoulders as he laughs

holding on tight to his grandfather so he didn't fall. Even though he was tall for his age, Aceton was still light as a feather or at least he was to his Fae

relatives.

/

Bedtime soon followed Aceton's first flight. Aceton fell asleep and for the most part his sleep was gray and dreamless, then dark clouds descended over what

looked like the labyrinth. He tossed and turned in his bed, something bad was coming to the labyrinth. He whimpered trying wake up, but he couldn't. In the

next room Jareth and Sarah were in the throws of a passionately love making session, Jareth could hear Aceton's dreams, he had been attuned to the boy's

sporadic dreams, but something had his son genuinely terrified. He heard Sarah call out his name in pure ecstasy, but when he pulled away he didn't lay on the

bed cuddled with his soulmate. Instead he stood up pulling on a pair of pajama pants and boxers.

/  
"Something's wrong with Aceton, he's having a nightmare. I'll be back in a few minutes darling." He said kissing her lips softly. He walked to his son's room

opening the door to find his son tossing and turning within his nightmare.

/

Jareth sat on the bed picking up Aceton pulling him into his lap gently nudging the boy as he wakes up with a jolt.

/

"It's okay, you're okay. It's dad Aceton, It's just daddy." He whispered as Aceton wrapped his arms around his neck trembling.

/

"S-s-something bad is coming." He whispered as Jareth rubbed his back.

/

"Nothing bad is going to happen buddy I swear." He whispered as Aceton looked up at him tears in his eyes leftover from his nightmare.

/

"B-but what if y-you aren't there?" Aceton said panicked as Jareth smiles softly conjuring a crystal, as the crystal started to melt in his hand was a bracelet. It

was made of leather and links of bronze, on the cord was a small crystal ball, about the size of a thumb nail.

/

"This bracelet will summon me to you from anywhere, whether I'm up above at work or just down the hall. All you have to do champ is spin the ball and say my

name, and I'll be there ready to protect you." Jareth said as Aceton nodded wrapping the bracelet around his narrow wrist clipping it into place as he snuggled

into his father's arms still shaking from the nightmare.

/

Jareth rocked him back and forth humming a soft lullaby until Aceton was lulled back to sleep. Jareth carefully tucked his son into bed before edging out of his

son's room walking back to his own room. When he got back to his room, he found Sarah fast asleep the royal blue silk sheets clinging to her naked form.

Jareth slid into bed pulling his precious Sarah to his chest he too falling asleep. Hours later, Aceton woke up his stomach full of dread, it was just before

morning. He got up pulling a tunic over his head slipping his feet into a pair of boots as he walked down the hall out the doors into the garden. He was just

about to enter the Labyrinth when his uncles appeared.

/

"Hey Kiddo where you heading off to this early?" Lukas asked as Aceton took a step back.

/

"Just going for a morning run, you know have to keep in shape and all." He said as he took another step back.

/

"Why are you going through the labyrinth why not run around in the City?" Julian asked. Aceton didn't answer instead he bolted into the labyrinth, the surprise

of their nephew running off delayed Lukas and Julian's pursuit by several seconds. Aceton needed to go into the labyrinth, he needed to stop what was in

there, the bad thing from his dream was in the labyrinth.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I wish that I did own Labyrinth and it's characters, but I don't those belong to Jim Henson and Co. I own my characters thoughts and ideas. Happy reading!**

.

Aceton ran through the labyrinth, something was wrong he didn't know what it was. On his wrist he had the bracelet his dad had given him, in case he ever

needed him. He ran around a corner and came face to face with Jareth, or who he thought was Jareth.

/

"There you are Aceton! I've been worried sick, come on and give your old man a hug!" Jareth said opening his arms to the boy. Aceton took a step closer before

he shook his head eyes wide.

/

"You're not my dad." He whispered taking a step backwards.

/

"What do you mean kiddo, of course I'm your dad! Why wouldn't I be your dad?" He asked as he took a step closer to the boy.

/

"If you're my dad your eyes would be like mine, yours are black." He said as the Jareth impersonator smirked grabbing the boy knocking him out.

/

"I thought being Jareth's he would be dumber than a rock, but I guess I underestimated the spawn." King Rudolph of the Sand Dreamers smirked evilly as he

picked up the unconscious prince, as he picked up the boy the bracelet, that could contact The Goblin King became invisible before Rudolph could see it.

/

When Aceton woke up his head ached painfully, he groaned tried to get up, he tried to move his arms and legs, but they wouldn't move. He opened his eyes

slowly, the act of just opening his eyes made the throbbing ache in his head much worse. His eyes surveyed his surroundings, he wasn't in the Labyrinth, or in

his castle he didn't know where he was. Rudolph walked over, his skin was tinted a deep blue a scar ran over his left eye, the same eye was white blind and

sinister.

/

"The little halfling is awake finally! You've been out for hours, you half breeds are weak." He said slapping Aceton hard with a clawed hand the claws ripping

down the young prince's face drawing fresh blood. Aceton winced, struggling against the chains that bound him, suspending him in the air, the chains not giving

not even a little.

/

"You think you can break those chains boy, I'd like to see you try! They cancel out magic." He said smirking cruelly.

/

"Why did you take me? What do you have to gain from taking the prince of the Goblin Kingdom?" Aceton growled looking the king of the Sand Dreamers in his

gold eyes.

/

"What do I have to gain? Heaven knows power, control, territory, and the knowledge that the brat who got me laughed out of the Underground Court will never

live happily ever after with his mommy and daddy. I want you to summon your father, and when he comes I will kill him and take the throne AND your mother for

myself." He said licking his lips with a sinister smirk.

/

"I'm not summoning anyone." Aceton said as Rudolph cackled coldly.

/

"Maybe a long whipping will change that little mind of yours." He said as he motioned for two of his henchmen to rip open the boy's shirt, they exposed his

back. The Fae mark boldly marked down his spine.

/

"Someone like you doesn't deserve a mark like that." He said as he raised a whip.

/

"centum plagae." He said softly as the whip glowed purple. As he struck the boy hundreds of shallow whip marks scoured the young flesh of the prince. Aceton

yelled out in pain. /

"Oh? Did that hurt you your highness?" He asked whipping the Prince whipping him again harder.

/

"I'm not giving into you." Aceton said his voice strained. Hours passed and Rudolph whipped and beat Aceton, using magic to make his blood burn in his veins,

and his heart falter. Hours pass and Aceton collapsed the chains creaking to support his dead weight the ground beneath him soaked black in his blood.

Rudolph disgusted waved over two of his henchmen.

/

"Bring him to the dungeon, it's time for the young prince to have a little family reunion." He said as the two unshackled the boy binding his wrists with thick

magic preventing rope. When he woke up someone was wiping his back with something cool. He reached out grabbing the person's wrist as a warm hand

rested on his shoulder.

/

"relax you're okay. I'm a friend not a foe." A calm female voice said as Aceton opened his eyes. He slowly sat up wincing in pain, his body felt weak and his arms

shook as he struggled to support himself even for a moment or two.

/

"Here drink this." the woman's voice said from next to him as a cup of water was offered to him, Aceton drank it down thirstily anything to take the taste of

grime and the metallic coppery flavor of blood from his mouth.

/

"Do you remember what happened?" The woman said as Aceton turned to look at her eyes cast downward.

/

"I was kidnapped, and Rudolph tortured me trying to get me to summon my father to his death." He said standing up slowly, he finally caught full sight of the

woman, she was like him a Fae. Her hair was long and pale blonde even though it was presently matted with sweat, her blue eyes full of worry for the young

boy.

/

"Why would he want your father?" She asked as Aceton took a step almost falling.

/

"I'm a prince, he wants my dad, the king so he can rule and take my mother as his wife. I refused so he tortured me." He said as the woman nodded. Aceton's

back grew warm as the fae mark healed the wounds on his back, just enough for him not to be in any danger.

/

'You're a Fae?" She asked eyes wide as Aceton nodded holding his hand out to her gloves still on his hands.

/

"Aceton Williams, soon to be Fae." He said showing her his sharpened teeth and pointed ears.

/

"You aren't completely Fae?" She asked as Aceton shook his head.

/

"My mother is human and the previous Champion of the Labyrinth. That's how she met my father actually. I'm in transition now from human to Fae." He said as

the woman grabbed his arm eyes wide with shock.

/

"Which of the Lyon brothers is your father? Answer me!" She said shaking him.

/

"Why does it matter? I'm not going to summon my father or my uncles to rescue me! I'm not going to put them in that kind of danger!" He yelled pulling away.

Before either could say another word two guards opened the door to the room, which Aceton didn't really pay much attention to until that point. He saw two

cots, a small bathroom, and a window with bars over it. The two guards roughly grabbed Aceton dragging him out of the room. He was half led half dragged

back to the torture room. No matter how much he struggled and fought the chains were secured to his limbs. The Prince struggled even through the torture,

this time the instrument of torture was a magic cattle prod of sorts that shocked and burned Aceton.

/

"You're a lot tougher than I thought you would be." Rudolph said after hours of torturing the boy he grew tired of it. Like before he signaled for the henchmen

and they dragged the limp wounded prince back to the dungeon. They tossed him on one of the cots as Aceton pretended to be out cold.

/

When they were out of sight and sound he turned to the girl a devilish grin on his face. They hadn't bound him with magic rope, if he was strong enough he

could do magic.

/

"Things aren't always what they seem." He whispered as he slowly sat up. The woman covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh, he was so much like her

brothers, her three adoring, stubborn egg-headed brothers.

/

"Come on if you're going to try something you need your strength." She said offering him a plate. The food on it was less than appetizing a hunk of stale bread

with cured meat, but Aceton inhaled it starving. After a few minutes the guards came collected the plates and turned off the lights.

/

"Arwen." The woman said while they lay on the cots side by side.

/

"Huh?" Aceton asked snapping himself out of a daze.

/

"My name is Arwen." She said as Aceton smiled.

/

"What's with all you Faes and having cool names. My uncles have cool names, my dad has a cool name, my grandmother has a cool name my great

grandmother has a cool name my grandfather has a cool name." He said as Arwen stood up from her cot..

/

"Your grandfather has a cool name as in he's alive?" She asked with wide eyes as Aceton sat up from where he slouched.

/

"Oh, I guess you didn't get the message, I uh brought Zachariah Lyon back from the dead in front of the Underground Council." He said as she sat up.

/

"You? As in you unaided?" She asked the question similar to someone who asked if the sky was green with orange polka dots. Aceton nodded.

/

"I'm pretty powerful. I killed the troll army on the outer wall with a tri level force field." He said softly with a shrug as she shoved him.

/

"You did not! My brother Jareth tried to do that two hundred years ago and he almost died, how could you!?" She asked as Aceton turned showing his back to

her, For the time being his mark was prominent and clear. At the base of his spine was a swirling black mark, protector of the Labyrinth. She slowly traced the

mark between his shoulder blades.

/

"You're definitely a Lyon through and through." She whispered with a chuckle. Aceton smiled.

/

"You still wondering who my father is?" Aceton asked his aunt with a smirk.

/

"I have my guesses, I think it could be Julian because of your strength and determination. I think it could be Lukas because of your loyalty and your brightness,

as for Jareth. Jareth I'm not sure. It's the fire in you that makes me think Jareth could be your father, Lukas and Julian would have mulled it over if it was worth

the fight, but you thought like my baby brother. Jareth would never betray his family not if it caused him a thousand years of suffering. He's the honorable one,

even though people think him cruel." Arwen said as Aceton smiled as he started to chuckle, the chuckle turned into peals of hysterical laughing.

/

"You've known me for a few short days and yet you've micro- organized my mannerisms." He said as Arwen started laughing.

/

"Sorry I'm not good with secrets." She said smiling at him.

/

"You're right on a lot of points. I'm loyal, and fun loving and honorable, but you forgot one thing Arwen." He whispered as she looked at her nephew confused,

she saw a flash of mischief in his eyes. She had never looked into his eyes, as she looked closely she realized with wide eyes that they were his father's eyes.

/

"Magic aunt Arwen." He whispered as he took a small piece of paper from his trouser pocket writing something on it and concentrating all his energy as a red

crystal ball slowly formed. As sweat beaded on his forehead he tossed the paper into the crimson crystal as the crystal floated up and out the window. Aceton

fell back exhausted breathing hard, and he soon succumbed to the exhaustion. Arwen looked at him as he slept. She smoothed his feathery red hair away from

his face as she smiled, now that he wasn't full of pain and tension, she could see the resemblance between him and her youngest brother.

/

"Please listen to him brother." She whispered into the wind as she too curled up to sleep for a few hours.

/

Meanwhile in the Goblin Kingdom many miles away Jareth paced staring at his brothers.

/

"You lost my son. YOU LOST MY ONLY SON!" He roared as he turned to look at his two older brothers.

/

"We were right behind him, no more than ten steps behind him, we heard someone talking to him, and then when we turned the corner he was gone!" Julian

said trying to calm his brother down standing and putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Jareth coldly shrugged it off.

/

"How could I have ever trusted you with my son! You took the word of an eleven year old boy thinking that it would be better if I had not known he was my

son. Do you know how much danger that put him in! I should have never trusted him in your care!" Jareth growled his voice like acid. Julian looked at his

brother his blue eyes full of hurt.

/

"He thought you would have deserted him and his mother again. Do you honestly blame him? You've been in his life for less than two months, he was terrified

the minute he told you, you would throw a crystal and disappear forever breaking his mother's heart once more. As for him being in my care, he could take care

of himself just fine before I even met him, so I don't know what you mean." He said sitting down as Sarah walked in.

/

"What's wrong?" she asked confused panicking as Jareth turned to her full of savage rage.

/

"YOUR wayward excuse for a son ran off and now he's missing." He growled as Sarah looked at him eyes shocked.

/

"My son? Last time I checked he was OUR son Jareth." She said as Jareth gave a cold laugh.

/

"When was he our son? When you hid him, made him disguise himself just so nobody would know he was mine? Was he our son when you never told me in the

weeks we were together that the amazing child was mine as well? When did YOUR son become OUR son I'd love to hear your answer Sarah?!" He snapped his

voice icy and cold lacking every ounce of warmth he had shown her since he came back. He was just like he was when she ran the Labyrinth, cold manipulative

and evil. Sarah bit back her tears standing up to him.

/

"He's always been OUR son, but the day you became a father, well that day hasn't come yet. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to try to find the heir to YOUR

home." She whispered her voice full of acid. Jareth's eyes widened. She didn't say their home, it was him home. Jareth collapsed on the ground of his study his

head in his hands. Even though his brother yelled at him Julian ran forward pulling his brother against him as the sobs ripped through Jareth's chest, he hadn't

cried not in twelve years, not since Sarah left. His son, his little boy was missing.

/

"W-what if we never find him Julian? W-w-what if we lost him forever. I-I-I never told him I loved him, I-I never said goodbye." He said through rattling sobs. All

the emotions in his body flooding his mind, terror regret, anger, helplessness, and despair all bounced around in the Goblin King's head. His brother rubbed his

back not letting him go.

/

"We'll find him I swear, Aceton's going to be fine." He whispered as Lukas yelped in pain.

/

"What the? Uh Jareth? T-this is for you." He said as both brothers looked up at their middle brother. Lukas held a small piece of paper, around the floor were the

remains of a red crystal. Jareth got up and with shaking fingers he took the piece of paper.

/

As he took in the words on the page fresh tears came to his eyes.

/

"My boy, my stubborn clever boy." He whispered as he passed the letter to Julian who read it aloud.

/

"Dad, It's okay I'm okay for now. Well, I'm alive, being okay might be a bit of an overstatement. I was kidnapped, don't blame Uncle Julian and Uncle Lukas,

Rudolph pretended to be you and then knocked me out. He's keeping me in some kind of dungeon with Aunt Arwen. DON'T COME AND GET ME YET I HAVE A

PLAN. In two nights time at the strike of midnight I'll give you guys a signal. I want you prepared to kill Rudolph. Dad, Uncles Julian and Lukas and Grandpa. I'm

going to give the signal, you'll know it when you hear it dad. I love you and I'll see you soon. All my love-Aceton." He read aloud as Lukas smiled. ,

/

"So we're killing Rudolph sounds easy enough, all his minions are made of sand so if we can kill him we kill everything." He said as the men nodded.

/

"We need to prepare, the distance between Rudolph's palace and this castle by crystal is two days journey. We strike tonight at midnight. Get dad, and get

prepared. Bring Aceton's staff who knows if he'll need it." Jareth said as he stood checking the time, it was eight at night, they had four hours to make a plan.

/

In Rudolph's castle the dream walker roused the little bastard prince for a night time interrogation, the last one. If he didn't give him what he wanted, he would

simply kill the prince and send his body to his dear parents. He shackled Aceton up, the boy was silent. That was until the whip cracked across his shoulders.

/

"Summon your father! This is your last chance!" He warned as Aceton smirked. The king smacked the grin off the boy's face.

/

"Any last words you son of a bastard." He said as Aceton whispered a string of words. Rudolph smirked coldly.

/

"What was that young prince? I didn't quite hear that? If you want me to tell your parents something you better speak up." He said as Aceton looked up blood

dribbling down his bruised pale face.

/

"I said, I wish the Lyon clan would kill your sorry ass RIGHT NOW!" He roared a grin on his blood ringed mouth. Rudolph laughed.

/

"You think a silly little wish will save you. You are more pathetic than I thought you were! Say your last goodbyes little prince." He said raising a chipped worn

axe, the blade still razor sharp.

/

He was just about to pull the axe back to swing in the deadly arc when three sword tips pressed into his neck, one from his left, one from his right, and the last

right behind him.

/

"If you so much as TOUCH another hair on my son's head your death will be so agonizing, you will beg to be fed to a chimera." Jareth said pressing the tip of

his sword into Rudolph's throat just under his chin. Rudolph's mouth pulled up into a twisted smile.

/

"The Goblin King came to retrieve his little bastard spawn." He sneered shoving Jareth back drawing a sword as he lunged at Jareth.

/

Zachariah ran forward unchaining his grandson. Aceton collapsed barely able to stand as Julian handed him his staff he chanted a time pause spell, it would

stop the bleeding of his wounds buying him enough time. Julian and Lukas helped Jareth and the three of them quickly gained the upper hand against the king

of the dream walkers.

/

"Rudolph Purend King of the Dream walkers, you have partook in a heinous crime against the crown of not only the Goblin Kingdom but both Fae colonies, we

have every right to this execution." Julian said as Lukas froze Rudolph's limbs binding him in his current position, sword frozen above his head ready for an

overhead strike. Jareth walked forward.

/

"Rot in hell you despicable bastard." He said as he jammed his hand into Rudolph's chest, the king's body was made solely of sand held together with magic,

his hand closed around the only thing living inside the Sand Dreamer King. He took the heart out blasting it to pieces with a crystal, Rudolph dissolving into a

mound of sand. Aceton sighed leaning on his grandfather as Jareth ran over hugging his son tightly to his chest as tears rolled down his face.

/

"You scared me so much, don't ever do that again. I-I thought I lost you." He whispered holding his son who cried into his neck.

/

"I-I-I'm so sorry daddy! I thought he was you, and when I noticed it wasn't you i-i-it was too late, b-but you got my message." He whispered into his father's

neck shaking. Jareth held his son at arm's length.

/

"It made it to us champ, you did a great job now rest." He said as Aceton shook his head.

/

"W-we need to get Auntie Arwen before we leave." he said pointing down the hall. Jareth walked down the hall his brothers and father following as Aceton led

the way down to the dungeon. As they got to the cell, Lukas all but ripped the door from the hinges running inside gathering Arwen in his arms.

/

"Y-you found me." She whispered holding tight to him as he smiles tears in his eyes.

/

"You think I'd leave my twin sister, I always told you I'd find you." He whispered kissing her head as he picked her up. Jareth smiled hugging his sister smiling.

/

"Thank you for taking care of my son." He whispered as Arwen laughed.

/

"You kidding? He took care of me, I had given up when he showed up, he gave me hope, and that hope paid off. You raised one amazing boy." She said seeing

Aceton fast asleep against his father's shoulder.

/

"Yes we did." He said as they teleported home. Aceton was taken care of by Peter Jareth and Sarah not leaving his side not for a moment. Jareth took Sarah's

hand.

/

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you my precious Sarah. My emotions were all over the place, and I lashed out. Will you ever forgive me?" He whispered as Sarah

turned to him.

/

"What you said hurt, but if you promise never to do it again I will consider forgiving you." She said as Jareth crossed his heart with an ungloved finger.

/

"Cross my heart Sarah mine." He whispered kissing her lips softly. Peter pulled Sarah aside a few minutes later and when they came back she was in tears

shaking.

/

"Love? What's wrong?" He whispered holding her close worried.

/

"P-please don't be mad…" She whispered trembling as Jareth's eyes softened nodding softly.

/

"I-I've been feeling off, but with the wedding and the coronation and everything I put it off, but I had Peter run some tests, and the tests came back w-with an

answer." She said as she stopped trying to gain the courage to tell him.

/

"I-is it something bad? I-i-I'm here for you every step of the way." he whispered kissing her hand as she smiled softly.

/

"Good because you've already missed the birth of one kid, you're not going to miss the second one." She said softly as Jareth's eyes widened in shock a dopey

smile.

/

"Are we?" He whispered as Sarah smiling putting her hand on her stomach.

/

"Peter confirmed it." She whispered kissing his lips as Jareth swayed on his feet shocked. He was in a shocked daze the same glazed over dopey look on his

face. Aceton woke up to his father zoning off into space, and his mother laughing. ,

/

"What's wrong with dad? Is he broken?" He asked groggily as Sarah shook her head.

/

"He's just a bit shocked that I'm pregnant." she said as her son smiled falling back into a dreamless sleep. He could freak out about it later, right now he just

wanted to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or the characters originally associated with it. Those rights are Jim Henson's. I make no profits from this story, I write it solely for joy.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I apologize deeply for the long time gap between the last chapter and this one. My first semester of college, school and home life juggling has left me with very little time to write. I hope to update more regularly now that I'm getting into a more stable routine. Well that's enough for now, don't forget to leave a comment or shoot me a message telling me how you're liking it so far. Have a nice day dear reader :) -Ace**

.

Aceton dozed groggily, he was on the verge of waking, but yet he couldn't tell if what was occurring was a dream or reality. There were hands roving over his

body. Thin cool fingers traced his hair and his lips, others rolled over his biceps.

/

"He's quite dashing for such a young boy. He'll break many a heart one day." A young female voice whispered the whisper of lips kissed his brow.

/

"I wonder when the King will arrange a marriage for the young prince." Another youthful feminine voice whispered as a warm hand traced down Aceton's taut

stomach feeling the muscles of his core. All of the girls couldn't be much older than Aceton, possibly younger, but even then Aceton was trying not to squirm

away from the touch.

/

"Whoever she is she will be very pleased to note that he chooses pants like the king does. He's definitely not lacking in filling them either." Another female

voice whispered as Aceton heard the creak of the door.

/

"Excuse me ladies, but this is the pool of tranquility I would suggest you stop fondling my nephew, he is in very poor health, and I don't think you would want

to explain to the King what you were doing to his young son while he is clearly healing." An icy voice said as hurried footsteps followed.

/

"Why did you have to do that? It was actually quite interesting to eavesdrop." Aceton said softly as he slowly sat up rubbing his eyes a soft smirk on his lips.

Sitting next to him was his aunt Arwen bandages adorning her arms. She rolled her eyes as she forced him to lay down again.

/

"You have to stay laying down casanova." She said as Aceton laid back, he was in a pool of water that felt warm and tingly.

/

"What happened after I passed out?" He asked as Arwen sat at the edge of the pool.

/

"Well we were carried back here and the court was called. They saw what Rudolph did to you, and that I am alive and not dead like they previously assumed.

You started getting feverish while they were there, but you weren't exactly coherent. You started crying and hyperventilating so Peter thought it was best to

sedate you. You got a bad infection in your back, and you've been laying in the tranquility pool for about a week now." She said as Aceton looked up eyes wide. /

"I've been out cold for a week?" He questioned as Arwen nodded. , "Rudolph did a lot of damage to your back, the healers were able to stop most of the

infection, but it's a lot harder for them to heal wounds from enchanted objects." She said as Aceton noticed the bandages binding his torso. The doors opened

as Peter walked over.

/

"Young Prince? Are you coherent? It's Peter." He said loudly shining the light in Aceton's eyes. Aceton pulled back growling grumpily.

/

"I know it's you Peter. I'm neither deaf nor blind. I sustained injuries to my back and shoulders not my brain. Now can you please put the light away before I

throw it out of the nearest window." Aceton said his voice a low pitched warning to the healer.

/

"Oh, uh sorry your highness." He said turning the light off.

/

"When can I get out of this pool?" Aceton asked as Peter unrolled the bandages from around his body, as the bandages moved Aceton sucked in a sharp

breath.

/

"Painful?" Arwen asked as Aceton shook his head trying to be strong.

/

"You were whipped and shocked for five days Aceton if you want to talk about it talk about-" Aceton raised his hand.

/

"I'm fine, just fine. Yes it hurts, yes I know what happened, now can you please not bring it up again." Aceton said cutting off her aunt. Arwen nodded as she

took a step to the side surveying the damage of the Dream King's torture. Aceton's back muscles were unrecognizable covered in bloody partially healed

wounds. Some of them still bled others were soaked in disinfectant salve that the healers coated them with.

/

"I would say if you stay on nothing but bedrest for a few days, or take it very easy you could sleep in your own bed tonight." He said his medical bag appearing

next to him.

/

Arwen left the room as he cleaned and dressed the young prince's wounds hearing the growls and hisses of pain coming from the boy. She didn't blame him for

not wanting to talk about the torture, it wasn't that the memories themselves were painful for Aceton, it was the realization that for the first time in this world,

there was someone stronger than him. Someone who wasn't friendly, someone who had no problem whatsoever in killing the heir to the Goblin throne.

Moments later Aceton stepped out of the room, he wore loose black pajama pants and slippers, his cape the only thing wrapped around his torso. He held tight

to his staff knuckles white as he stumbled into the wall.

/

"Where's Peter he should help you to your room." Arwen said helping her nephew.

/

"I told him if he laid a hand on me for the time being I would drop kick him into the bog." He said as Arwen shook her head. She conjured a bubble, opaque and

purple in color as it disappeared in thin air. Seconds later both Julian and Lukas stood in front of them. .

/

"Aceton you're up!" Julian said as Aceton nodded trying to stay standing.

/

"Our nephew decided to threaten the head healer, how about we guide him to his room so he can rest." Arwen said as both of them nodded. Each of them

looped one of Aceton's arms around their neck supporting the boy's weight his staff disappearing as they slowly walked down the corridor to Aceton's room.

/

"Are my parents okay?" Aceton asked as Julian nodded.

/

"We've all been worried sick, but none as much as your father. He stood one step behind Peter and the healers every second they were healing you, he's had a

dozen armed guards around the room housing the pool of tranquility. When he's not with your mother or taking care of whatever business steals his attention

away he's been watching over you. He blames himself for what happened." Julian said as Aceton looked down.

/

"I had a nightmare and he came and he held me. He sang to me until I fell asleep." Aceton said as he spun the tiny crystal on his bracelet.

/

"Daddy…" He whispered and less than a second later he broke free of his uncles grasp half running half stumbling into his father's arms. Jareth pulled his son

into his chest tears in his eyes. Aceton calling him dad never got old, every time he said it, it was like the first time all over again.

/

"I'm right here buddy I'm not going anywhere." He whispered as Aceton wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders holding on tight.

/

"D-d-don't go away again." He whimpered holding tight to his dad as tears started to roll down his face, all those days of pain and torture started to come to

the surface. Jareth held tight to his son as he picked him carrying him slowly to his room.

/

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there. I-I-I was so scared I lost you son." He whispered as Aceton whimpered.

/

"I-I-I didn't want you or mom getting hurt." He whispered as Jareth held him.

/

"You shouldn't have endured such pain on my behalf." He said as Aceton pulled away from him.

/

"H-H-He would have killed you." He whispered his eyes wide with fear. , "I-I-I just got you back, I-I wasn't going to get you killed just so I could have a chance

at going home." Aceton said looking at his father with wide eyes as Jareth smiles wiping a tear from his son's cheek.

/

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered putting his gloveless hand on his son's hand smoothing the unruly auburn locks as Aceton buried his face in his

father's chest holding on to him as tight as he could.

/

Jareth opened the door with magic so he never had to let go of his crying son. He laid down slowly on the navy blue canopy bed Aceton still clinging to him like

a koala would cling to a branch. He rubbed soft circles on his son's back as his gut wrenching sobs softened to quiet tears, then barely audible whimpers, to

nothing. Aceton exhausted from so much crying, and the effort it took to walk even that short distance fell asleep holding tight to his father. Jareth held him

pulling the blanket over his sleeping son. He slowly brushed a lock of hair that was blonde like his behind his son's ear his fingertips glowing as he rid his son's

mind of the memories of the dream king's fortress, at least for the moment the nightmares wouldn't attack his son. Aceton sighed softly in his sleep his head

resting on his father's chest as he curled up in a ball clutching at his bear. Sarah opened the door quietly looking in as Jareth held a finger to his lips as Sarah

smiled softly climbing into the bed next to Jareth resting his head on her chest. In the morning Jareth and Sarah rose hours before their son.

/

When Aceton woke up Jareth was dressed in a peculiar outfit. Gone were the tight pants and poet shirt, in their place Jareth was barefoot and shirtless

wearing a pair of loose black pants. In his gloveless hand he held a staff similar to Aceton's.

/

"w-what's with the outfit." Aceton said getting up slowly. Jareth smiled.

/

"It's the summer solstice festival, it's one of the faes biggest holidays. Your uncles, grandpa and I are going, and if you're up to it you're welcome to join.

There's no better time to introduce you to the faes. I think you could title some wins in the solstice games." Jareth said as Aceton swayed on his feet waiting for

his legs to wake up. Jareth snapped his fingers and his son wore similar pants to him, a vest covering his back and protecting his bandaged torso. As Aceton's

staff and cape appeared Julian Zachariah and Lukas appeared all dressed like Jareth all carrying staves.

/

"Does that mean that Aceton's coming with us?" Zachariah asked as Aceton nodded taking a step almost falling as his father steadied him.

/

"I guess he's going to be unveiled this solstice and not next solstice." Julian said with a shrug as the room disappeared revealing a meadow filled with men.

They were all different heights weights and hair colors no two the same. A young boy not much older than Aceton walked over bowing to Jareth before glaring

at Aceton. Zachariah stood up on the podium.

/

"Let the Solstice games Begin!" he yelled as all the faes roared. Jareth nudged Aceton over to where the other younger faes stood. A man with dark red hair

walked over and everyone stood at attention except for Aceton who was very confused as to what he was supposed to

be doing.

/

"All of you youngsters are being unveiled today before the first event of the solstice games. Does anyone have any questions?" He said his voice almost

militarily stern. Aceton raised his hand.

/

"What does it mean to be unveiled?" He asked softly as the other young men groaned and rolled their eyes. The boy from earlier walked over standing right in

front of him.

/

"If you don't know what it means then you shouldn't be here runt. How old are you fifty

seven?" He taunted shoving Aceton as the boy stumbles.

/

"I'm only eleven actually." He said using a forcefield to stay upright.

/

"Then you haven't been marked yet so buh bye better luck next year squirt." He sneered as he turned away.

/

"I'm marked as well. I was marked before I saved my kingdom." He said as the boy rolled his eyes turning to look at him.

/

"Which kingdom would that be runt? The kingdom of idiots or the land of the weaklings?" he asked as some of the other boys chuckled. Aceton shook his head.

/

"That's for me to know and for you to find out later." He said as the older Fae smiled.

/

"Unveiling is the term the Faes use for when male faes enter the phase of their lives where they start to experience courtship offers. So for example I'm

unveiling my son to the other Faes so they can see if he is good enough to court their daughters." He said as the boy from earlier smirked.

/

"Yeah he's unveiling me today, I'm the strongest fae in this generation ask my dad. He's the high king's nephew so my genes are stronger than any one of the

other unveiling faes." He said snarkily as Aceton rolled his eyes.

/

"Yeah but I guess all those genes are for being a dick." he mumbled as the boy turned around. All the other boys who moments ago were chatting away all

silenced.

/

"What did you just say to me runt?" The boy asked squaring up to him. Aceton shoved him back.

/

"I said that I supposed all of those genes are for being a dick you small brained imbecilic twat." The red haired boy said as the other fae boy lunged at him staff

outstretched ready to crack Aceton over the head with the heavy weapon, but Aceton was faster parrying the movement before he twisted his staff around the

other boy's the heavy wood snapping down on his fingers causing the boy to yelp and step back.

/

"you little!" He said shaking out his hand lunging at the younger boy again.

/

"Peter stop it this instant!" The older fae man said as the dark haired boy tried to break through Aceton's defensives, at one point the boy's staff got tangled in

Aceton's sleeve. Riiiiip! The thin cotton of Aceton's open vest gave way falling in ribbons to the ground as his mark and his bandages were exposed for all the

males to see. Aceton spun his staff advancing on the boy.

/

"You make it sound like you're such a hot piece of work. I'm eleven years old." He said moving his staff in advanced tactics the parries and thrusts hitting the

dark haired boy in the elbows, the knees and the gut.

/

"I've defeated a troll army, saved my kingdom, brought back my grandfather, defeated the labyrinth and spent five days being tortured by the dream king." He

spun his staff jarring the other boy's weapon free from his hands.

/

"You're dad might be the nephew of the high king, but the high king is my grandfather." He said catching the other boy's staff in his other hand.

/

"You're a liar you runt." He said as Zachariah Julian Lukas and Jareth came over.

/

"Aceton we've been here five minutes and you're already fighting? What did I teach you about behaving with other royals?" Zachariah scolded as Aceton looks

down.

/

"Sorry Grandpa, I was putting a twat in his place." He said throwing the staff at the boy harder than necessary. The red haired man walked over.

/

"Uncle do you know this boy?" He asked gesturing to Aceton as Zachariah chuckled.

/

"Winston meet you cousin, and Jareth's son; Aceton crowned prince of the Goblin Kingdom." He said putting his hand on Aceton's shoulder who grinned smugly at his cousin.

/

"Well you've shown off quite a bit so far, it's a pleasure to meet you." Winston said as Aceton grinned.

/

"Likewise." He said as Jareth ruffled his son's hair.

/

"Your uncles and I signed you up for the archery event, staff magic, and the songs of old. Is that okay?" He asked as his son nodded.

/

"Sounds good." He said as he hugged his dad before he was ushered back into line. An elderly man in golden robes walked over holding a jeweled golden staff.

As he started to twist it through the air an eerie music came through the silence. Aceton winced as the man made a wrong move, every time the elderly fae

would twist the staff the wrong way Aceton would cringe. The man caught one of those flinches and he stopped.

/

"You there with the insane hair why must you keep flinching, has nobody taught you how to sit still?" He asked as the other boys in line chuckled before lapsing

back into silence. Aceton took a step forward away from the other boys.

/

"T-the movements you're doing are the wrong ones for t-this song sir." He said quietly as the man growled in frustration.

/

"I've studied the songs of old for centuries and you think that a boy of less than a hundred knows more than me? Here if you're so all knowing YOU do it!" He

said thrusting the jeweled staff at the Prince. Aceton held it in his hands. The surface was cold and heavier than the staff he was used to, but not heavy

enough to warrant the boy to drop it.

/

Aceton took a deep breath as he started to spin the staff an extension of his body. As he spun the staff glowed a deep gold the air filling with golden light the

marks on all the males started to glow. The music flowed flawlessly from the young goblin prince's movements. The elderly man huffed as he crossed his arms,

all the boys, and even the other adult males looked at the boy with amazement as the song continued Aceton's hands moved faster dipping and weaving the

staff through the movements of the song. As his magic channeled its way through the staff golden light spiralled up his arms down his legs and up his neck. As

the song concluded Aceton bowed low to the audience of people watching him. Everyone erupted into applause even the elderly man. Peter rolled his eyes

clapping slowly, he didn't like this kid, he was too goody goody. Aceton walked over to the old man holding out the staff.

/

"I-I didn't mean to make you angry, my ears are just really sensitive right now, and it bothered my ears. I apologize sir." He said bowing low to him as the old

man chuckled.

/

"You were right to stop me, maybe I should have studied a bit harder, the way you did it was the correct way, it's the way the Faes of old used to do it." He said

pointing out the blackened markings on the males. Aceton cocked his head.

/

"They're proof of strength, of valor, of leadership. You have some of your own it looks like." He said as Aceton looked down seeing similar marks along his chest

and arms, a chain like mark wrapped around his lower leg ending in spikes. Peter walked over to Aceton and shoved him again, like the other boys, the only

marks he had were the ones from his actual marking, no shows of valor yet proven by the adolescents.

/

"You're faking all those marks, you're using magic to make yourself look better for the other faes!" He said cocking his fist ready to punch Aceton.

/

"I'm not, I stood on the outer wall of the labyrinth and risked my life to save the lives of the citizens, the fae soldiers, and the goblin army from the trolls." He

said as he dodged the older boy's fist.

/

"I didn't care that I could have died, I wasn't scared of death, not in the face of the trolls, not in the face of a two hundred foot drop off a cliff in the labyrinth,

not even in the face of Rudolph the late king of the dream kingdom." He said showing Peter the bandages along his back. When Peter went to punch him again

Aceton rolled his eyes grabbing the boy by the fist pressing his thumb and pointer finger into the joint of his thumb and Peter yelped squirming in pain.

/

"You think I'm scared of you, but let me tell you there's nothing about you that scares me. I've faced death and I came out victorious, a snot nosed brat like you

doesn't remotely scare me. Now either leave me alone or I will break your thumb." He growled as the boy nodded.

/

The day wore on and Aceton ranked up with the older faes, easily outranking the other boys in experience, technique and flare. At one point Aceton faced his

own grandfather in a duel, which continued for many minutes until the referee called a draw. Peter avoided Aceton at all cost, startled by the boy's threat.

Jareth walked over to Aceton just before the supper feast was going to start.

/

"We're not going to eat with them, we have a previous engagement your mother wanted us to go to. Your grandparents invited us over for dinner before you

guys move." He said as Aceton nodded saying his goodbyes before they teleported to their home in the above world. They both quickly got ready meeting

Sarah by the door. She was dressed in a green blouse and blue jean capris. Aceton and Jareth both chose to wear dress pants and dress shirts, Jareth wearing

a tie while Aceton chose against it. Jareth winced in embarrassment as he sat in the front seat of Sarah's mini van. It was only a few moments from the time

they left to the time they got to the William's house.

/

Jareth and Aceton followed Sarah to the front door standing behind her as she knocked on the door. A moment passed before a blonde haired blue eyed

woman opened the door embracing Sarah.

/

"Hi Grandma Karen." Aceton said politely as his cheek was pinched and he was squished in a hug.

/

"You've grown so much since the last time I saw you. I swear you've grown a foot!" She said as Sarah chuckled.

/

"He's at that age where they just keep growing." She said as Karen turned to look at Jareth.

/

"Karen meet my fiancé Jareth, Aceton's father." Sarah said softly as Jareth bowed kissing Karen's hand.

/

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He whispered smiling charmingly. Karen looked at Jareth shocked.

/

" "This is Aceton's father?" She asked softly as both Sarah and Aceton nodded smiling.

/

"Where have you been for so long?" She asked as Jareth looked down.

/

"I was enrolled in the military back home, and I was called away. I was wounded and by the time I was well, I didn't know how to contact Sarah. If I had known

Sarah was carrying my child I would have handed in my retirement papers and married her right then and there. I shouldn't have put her through the mental

and physical strain of being a single mother. As my mother told my father many a time, it takes two people to make a child and two people to raise said child."

He said softly, his voice warm and full of emotion.

/

Karen's heart melted, a man like this came along once in a century, and she was glad he found Sarah. She deserved the love she saw Jareth had for her.

/

"Well why don't the three of you come in, Robert will be right. Toby's in the den if you want to say hi before dinner." She said opening the doors of the victorian

house to the small family. Their first stop was in the den, Toby looking up from his textbook.

/

"Hey Sarah, hey little dude." The boy's blue eyes turned to Jareth and a flash of recognition went across the boy's face

/

"Toby meet Jareth, my fiance and Aceton's dad." Sarah said as Aceton ran over hugging his uncle. The two of them had grown up a lot together considering the

small gap in age between the two.

/

"It's a pleasure to meet you Toby, Sarah has told me many things about you." Jareth said shaking the boy's hand as Toby nodded.

/

"You must be some catch for Sarah to take you back after leaving for so long. Don't do it again." He said his voice warning as Jareth nodded soberly.

/

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said as Karen called them in for dinner as Jareth turned to follow Sarah from the room Toby's eyes widened.

/

"You remind me of the babe..." He whispered as Jareth turned to him holding a finger to his lips Sarah following suit her other hand in Jareth's.

/

"What babe?" Jareth asked coyly as the four of them walked into the dining room where Robert stood waiting immediately pulling Sarah into a hug before doing

the same to Aceton. He straightened up eyeing Jareth up and down, nodding his approval at the man's attire. Jareth had chosen a pair of holeless blue jeans

and a button up red shirt with black boots, casual but not too casual.

/

"You must be Jareth. You must have some nerve to seek Sarah out after leaving her with your child for eleven years." He said shaking Jareth's hand as Jareth

shook his head.

/

"I am Jareth, but honestly Mr. Williams if I had known about my son before I left to attend to my military duty I would have brought Sarah with me and we

would raise Aceton together. Robert sighed, taking a step closer to this sauve british man standing in front of him. He jabbed his finger into Jareth's well defined

chest.

/

"Don't hurt my little girl or my grandson, you leave them again and I will hunt you down." Robert said as Jareth nodded the seven of them sitting around the t

able. As the food was passed around Sarah stood.

/

"I had a reason for coming over with Aceton and Jareth, and that was to come clean." She said as both Aceton and Jareth turned to each other.

/

"Remember when I was a teenager during that storm when you left me with toby? And after that I was a much better big sister? W-well it was kind of because

i said the magic words and I-I wished Toby away to a king in a far away land underground." She said as Karen dropped her fork eyes wide. Robert shook his

head.

/

"Sarah that didn't happen it was a dream, like we've told Toby about the Goblin king." He said as Sarah shook her head.

/

"The goblin king is very really, if anyone can say that, it's me. I'm marrying him after all." She said as Jareth smiled.

/

Robert laughed, but it wasn't the normal joyous laugh, it was cold and ridiculing.

/

"So what you're saying is that Jareth is the goblin king who kidnapped your brother fifteen years ago? Do you not hear how crazy that sounds. If he's the

goblin king what does he really look like hmm?" Robert asked his face turned up in a sneer. Jareth and Aceton stood up from their seats.

/

"You shouldn't think so ill of my mother. She's being honest, that's how I met Jareth before I knew he was my father. I wished Tito away." Aceton said as he

turned to his dad.

/

'Should we show him?" He asked as Jareth nodded.

/

"I think it would be best." He said as both of them snapped their fingers, there was shimmering light and there stood Aceton side to side with father both

looking every bit the title of the Royal Family. Robert's eyes widened.

/

"N-no this can't be happening..." he whispered dumbfounded as Toby nodded a soft smile on his face. Aceton sighed in relief, the magic woven into his clothes

made the itch from being above ground more bearable. His teeth and ears were pointed like his father's though not as extreme. His hair was spiked and caught

the light of the chandelier coming a flame in its red glory. Karen stood up and walked over to Aceton. She touched his ears curiously as Aceton looked up at her

with his twinkling mismatched eyes.

/

"Can you do magic little dude?" Toby asked as Aceton nodded holding his hand up two of his fingers pinched together a small gap between them.

/

"He's very talented he saved our homeland from a troll army with the help of his uncle that is." Jareth said as Robert raised an eyebrow.

/

"Uncle?" He asked as Aceton nodded smiling.

/

"I have two uncles and an aunt my grandparents and my great grandmother." He said smiling turning to his dad.

/

"C-can we bring them with us so they can meet them. Pleeeeeease Daddy?" He asked as Jareth chuckled turning to Sarah. , "Dinner in the castle?" He asked

batting his eyelashes as Sarah groaned in mock frustration.

/

"okay, but they have to go back tonight, Toby has school in the morning and so does Aceton." She said as Aceton started to jump up and down excitedly.

/

"Yay!" He said grabbing his uncle from his chair before he looked up at his dad who beamed as the young prince grabbed Toby's hand and Karen's hand,

Karen's other hand gripping tightly to Robert's and with that the family disappeared from the human world to the Goblin Kingdom for the great meeting of

families.

/

Aceton was almost too excited for words, now his family was together! Everything seemed fine as they stood in the throne room of the Goblin Castle, until he

looked up at Robert and gasped in shock. Robert's skin was tinted pale blue and his hair was long and oaken green, like the color of spring leaves. He sighed

looking down.

/

"I guess now is as good as any time to share my secret. I grew up in the underground as an elf but I was exiled for falling for Sarah's mother. I knew about

Jareth, and I knew all along that one day Sarah would find her way back here, it's in her blood." He said as Toby looked up at his dad shocked. Slowly a bright

grin spread across the teenager's freckled face.

/

"That makes me half elf AWESOME!" He yelled as Jareth Aceton and Sarah started to laugh. Robert and Karen excused themselves for a moment to talk in

private, but in the meantime everyone on Jareth's side was getting briefed on how to be polite to humans, no insulting no mocking no setting them on fire. As

the dinner bell tolled Jareth bit his lip, this was going to be interesting.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Labyrinth or it's characters, but I own my characters and this story. This story was written for fun and not for any sort of profit. Enjoy :) and please review, I'd like to see some feedback if that's okay.**

 ** _Letter from the author: I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated, with finals and my laptop slowly dying it made writing consistently very difficult. I've got a new laptop and a new yearning to write so you my good readers will hopefully be seeing updates, new stories and all new stuff in store. So stay tuned and happy holidays -Ace._**

.

Aceton guided his uncle and grandparents through the Goblin City to the castle. In the throne room waiting were his uncles and other grandparents, but Arwen

was nowhere to be found.

/

"Hey grandpa where's Aunt Arwen?" He asked as Zachariah shrugged.

/

"She went out earlier today and didn't come back yet. She's still in the Labyrinth we checked a little while ago, maybe you can go find her." Zachariah said as he

walked over to shake Robert's hand.

/

"Alright I'll be back soon." Aceton said as he ran out the door. He held his staff as he entered the Labyrinth for the first time since he was kidnapped. Every few

minutes he tapped his staff on the ground making a protective circle, a sacred circle. He knew if someone tried to hurt him they couldn't do it inside the circle

while he was in it. He went to where Arwen's last magic signal was, it was a grotto, one that Aceton had turned into a sacred circle weeks earlier when he

needed a nap. He parted the vines.

/

"Uh Aunt Arwen, w-we have company for dinner and grandpa wanted me to find -"

/

"ACETON!" Arwen cut him off as she rushed to cover herself up along with her companion, a dashing young man with green eyes and jet black hair.

/

"S-s-sorry I-I didn't think you were uh with someone." He said as Arwen stood using magic to put her clothes back on.

/

"It's okay sweetie this is Alistair. He and I have known each other for many years, a-and well we're in love, but Alistair is intended to marry another." She said

as she looked down and Aceton shrugged.

/

"Its okay. I understand. I won't tell." Aceton said as the three of them exited the grotto heading back to the castle. When they arrived everyone's eyes were

wide.

/

"We've been summoned by the elf court. Y-you were tried for high treason and going against the wishes of an Elf king." He said as they were all teleported to

the elvish court. Aceton stood with his parents, Alistair stood with a man who looked a lot like him, and Arwen stood alone in the middle of the room in front of a

group of elves. Arwen stood in front of the elvish court eyes cast down as one of the kings spoke.

/

"Princess Arwen you are being tried for high treason for knowingly going again my wishes and not only meeting with my son the crowned prince. You willingly

bed Alistair deflowered him and took away the sacred right he was to give to his wife on his wedding day. You have committed a sin against both the fae and

the elvish kingdoms. How do you plead?" He asked coldly as Arwen looked up at him her family standing behind her. Arwen cast her blue eyes up to the king's

eyes.

/

"I plead guilty sir and I regret none of it." She whispered as Aceton mumbled something behind her the high kings ears moving as he looked to the young man in his presence.

/

"Did you say something young mortal?" He asked his voice cold and dismissive hoping to shut up the boy. Instead Aceton stood up, he was in a dark blue suit

his hair slicked back and dark his appearance fully cloaked from view.

/

"I'd watch, your tone if I were you boy." The high king said as Aceton nodded sauntered over.

/

"I'll take that into consideration your highness, but I am glad you aren't me all of the crap you are spouting wouldn't fit inside my body." He said smiling. Jareth

and Zechariah both coughed to cloak their laughter. The high king growled standing from where he once sat on his elaborate throne.

/

"You dare talk that way to me you ignorant mortal?" He said as he stood toe to toe with the insolent little brat.

/

"You're being an ass therefore I'll talk to you the same way I talk to every other self entitled asshole I've met, your highness." The boy said looking up at the

high king a soft smile on his lips. The way he said 'Your Highness' screamed sarcasm rather than acknowledgment of the high king's status.

/

"You said something earlier under your breath, I'd suggest you repeat yourself before I throw you from my court or better yet into prison." The king said his

voice embodying every ounce of his seething anger.

/

"I simply said that you were incorrect it was not a sin." Aceton said as the king laughed coldly.

/

"You know more than me? You're not even a man yet and yet you know so much more than I, an elf who has lived many a century? What they committed was

the worst of any sin." The king said as Aceton shook his head.

/

"No, I'm not mistaken. What they did wasn't a sin, because sacred circles bar the commitment of such things as sins like you accuse Arwen of committing."

Aceton said as the king crossed his arms.

/

"They weren't in a sacred circle." The king said a smug sneer on his thin pale lips. Aceton nodded.

/

"Were too, I cast the circle myself." Aceton said as the high king rolled his eyes. , /

/

"Mortals and their delusions."he said still sneering.

/

"Someone get me a bottle of moon powder." He barked as a servant brought over a bottle of moon powder. Aceton smiled taking off his dress shirt revealing a

tank top.

/

"this shirt's new i don't want to ruin it just yet." the young man said a servant taking it from his hands as the high king rolled his eyes unscrewing the cap of

the bottle upending it over the boy's head. A handful would have sufficed but the more moon powder used the higher potency of the spells it can cleanse

away. The elves all watching in astonishment as the once mortal looking young man's body changed, his hair came back to its original style, unkempt and crazy

almost like an auburn flame. His ears were pointed like a fae's but the way they stuck out slightly from his head made it clear that his lineage was anything but

human. As he looked up at the High King he smiled.

/

"Anymore questions?" He asked as his fae marks appeared along his chest and down his arms.

/

"Why did you make the sacred circle if you weren't even in it?" The High King asked as Aceton shrugged.

/

"I made them all over the Labyrinth in case I got kidnapped again by a king who hates my family. Kidnapping is a sin too you know." He said as the high king

grabbed him by his collar and pulled him off the ground. He pulled the boy until they were almost nose to nose. His deep magenta eyes like burning coals

searching Aceton's eyes for an answer to a question yet to be asked.

./

"You dare lie in my court boy? Do you have a death wish?" He asked his voice a furious whisper.

/

"You never asked my race or my lineage you just assumed I was human because I didn't flaunt my magic like everyone else is. I never said I was human you

did." Aceton said as the tank top ripped at the collar. As he landed on his feet his outfit changed. He wore his archer's cape, on his head was his crown with his

staff in his hand.

/

"So I'm assuming this abomination is your spawn Zachariah?" He asked coldly turning to the Fae high king who growled.

/

"That's my grandson you're insulting. He's as much of a warrior as you are August ; more so even." He said as August growled.

/

"You say a child has the same battle experience as the high king of the elves? Did death make you delusional?" He sneered as Zachariah walked forward, his

three sons a step behind him.

/

"You didn't enter the fray of war until you were almost four hundred years old, and even then you hid behind your security detail like an utter coward. Do you

want to know how long it was from the time Aceton knew about our world to the time he joined the fray of war; a month. He's a boy of eleven years and he

stood up to the trolls ALONE. He risked his skin to save the armies of two of my sons risking his own life with no fear of death, before anyone even knew he

was royalty. He wasn't even allowed to live here until days later, when the high council decided on the pretense of what he did for the Labyrinth, while he stood

on wounded legs in front of them waiting to know if he could live with the father he had been missing his entire life. He brought me back from the dead in front

of them just to prove his own worth." Zachariah said stepping between August and his only grandson.

/

"Intriguing, but still he has no right to speak the way he did to me." August said dismissively.

/

"You insulted his lineage, his intelligence, and his character, any man would have done the same. You best not do it again, or you'll have to deal with me."

Zachariah warned as he put his hand on Aceton's shoulder, as he turned around the boy mumbled something again.

/

"You have to learn how to speak louder if you want anyone to hear you young prince." August said as Aceton looked at him from over his shoulder.

/

"I said it was a pleasure meeting my great grandfather." He said as August's face filled with confusion.

/

"Who are you speaking of in that sense?" He asked as Aceton turned to face him.

/

"Let me give you a lesson of my lineage." He said walking over to his family. He pointed at Zachariah and his grandmother.

/

"these are my grandparents, they had four children, my two uncles my aunt and my father Jareth." He said pointing out the four of them.

/

"this is my mother Sarah Williams, champion of the Labyrinth and fiancee to the king of the goblins my dad." He said pointing to his mother before walking over

to Robert and Toby. August's eyes widened.

/

"Rohan? What are you doing back here? You were banished!" He asked as Robert smiled softly.

/

"Well I came here for moral support of my grandson's aunt." He said as August hugged his son.

/

"Your grandson? You had children?" He asked as Robert nodded.

/

"This is my wife Karen and our son Toby, and over there is my first born, my daughter Sarah." He said as August's eyes widened as he turned to Aceton.

/

"Your mother is my granddaughter?" He whispered as Aceton shrugged.

/

"Yes, but then again i'm just an ignorant mortal right? I'm only a quarter mortal though." He said shrugging as August cocked his head Jareth smiling.

/

"You should never underestimate my son, I've learned that lesson too." He said softly as they started to walk back to where they stood at the beginning of the

trial. August looked at the boy in front of him with wide eyes.

/

"The case against Arwen of the fae is dismissed. If the commitment they made to each other in the grotto was honored by the sacred circle it was also honored

by the Labyrinth." He said as Arwen's chains disappeared as she ran to Alistair kissing him passionately, as Alistair's father protested.

/

"You can't do that your majesty!" He whined as August turned to him.

/

"Are you questioning my judgment now as well?" He asked his voice calculated, challenging and merciless.

/

"n-not at all your highness." He said softly his head bowed.

/

"Clever move there, Aceton." August said as he patted Aceton the back causing the boy to wince.

/

"That's still sore." The boy said as August cocked his head.

/

"Didn't you know? Rudolph kind of kidnapped me and well I'm still healing up. That's why I make sacred circles; so I can't be taken again." Aceton said as the

bandages disappeared and for a minute all the damage the dreamer king did was visible on the young prince's back. Long deep wounds from whips, jagged

gouged out wounds from chains and bruises ran up and down the boy's back as he took new bandages from his bag trying to bandage himself up.

/

"The bandages disappear when the need to be changed, it's easier on me and the healer's too." Aceton said as August crouched down helping his great

grandson with his bandages as Jareth and the others watched ready to assist if needed. Aceton didn't like his uncles, aunt, or parents helping him with his

bandages, it hurt them too much to see them. August tied the bandages in place waving his hand back and forth as the once aching burn of Aceton's back was

replaced by a calm numbing coolness.

/

"Elves are known for their restorative salves. I'll have my personal healer make some for you to bring home. In the meantime I invite all of you to tea in my

dining hall. I suspect I kept you all from dinner with this situation." He said motioning for them to follow as Sarah's face grew paler.

/

"D-do you have a trash can?" She whispered as Jareth conjured a bucket seconds before she starting throwing up into the bucket. Robert and Toby ran over as

Karen looked at Jareth with an almost knowing look.

/

"Are you okay Sarah? Should we get a doctor?" Toby asked worried as Aceton shook his head.

/

"S-she's okay just sick right now." Aceton said quietly as Karen smiled giddily.

/

"How far along Jareth?" She asked as Jareth turned pink.

/

"w-we found out about six weeks ago." He said as Karen started squealing.

/

"I'm gonna be a grandma again!" She said as both Toby and Robert lookedfrom Jareth to each other to a slightly uncomfortable as Sarah pulled away from the

bucket.

/

"I'm pregnant with our second child." She said as both Robert and Toby hugged her as Aceton inched away uncomfortably; he still wasn't sold on the whole

"baby" thing.

/

"Since everyone is hear I have an announcement to make, after the coronation and wedding; I'm temporarily stepping down as Goblin King. I'm not missing a

part of this pregnancy." Jareth said as his siblings and parents gasped.

/

"If you aren't going to rule who will?" Julian asked confused. Jareth smiled.

/

"Don't worry brother, my kingdom will be safe in the hands of the regent I've chosen. He's braved war, survived torture and my Labyrinth; I've also heard his

dad is quite handsome." Jareth said smirking as everyone turned to him confused.

/

"Aceton will be trained starting tomorrow for the tasks I must do as Goblin King, including the importance of runners." Jareth said as all eyes turned to the

eleven year old boy who shrugged.

/

"Sounds like fun." He said as the adults around him chuckled.

/

"When's the wedding?" Karen asked as Jareth and Sarah looked at each other blushing.

/

"Well...we have the date for tomorrow" Jareth said as Robert rolled his eyes.

/

"You don't like waiting huh kid?" He asked as Jareth shook his head.

/

"I waited more than two centuries to find my soulmate, when I did I lost her for twelve years, I've got her back now sir and I don't want to lose her again."

Jareth said as Robert nodded.

/

"Well we'll be there, but for now I think Toby Karen and I should head home, Toby has to get to bed soon." Robert said as Jareth nodded handing him a crystal.

/

"Spin it and it will take you home, you can use it to visit too." He said as everyone said their goodbyes spirits up for the upcoming wedding. Even Aceton was

looking forward to it, his parents were finally together.


	17. SORRY UPDATES ARE COMING

Good Evening loyal readers, i'm sorry for my long absence. My first year of college is over, my mental health is toeing a line of being okay, and work is taking up a lot of my time, but I'm hoping to update soon (within a week or so if time permits) I apologize for the long gap in updates.

_Ace


End file.
